Vampires Mate
by xxJLCSAADFRNCxx
Summary: Cassia Potter is sick of the papers and people with their constant presence in her life, she just wants to find somewhere quiet with her Gofather, 'uncle' and his son Teddy. Forks seems the perfect place until she walks into biology. Will she ever have a borning normal life? Nah she's the girl who lived, FEM HARRY/EDWARD CULLEN! JK AND MAYERS OWN CANNON PARTS AND CHARACTERS
1. Forks

**TWI/HP CROSS**

**Changes:**

**The vanishing glass where Dudley falls in and glass returns. **

**Troll scene**

**The Chamber of secrets fighting the basilisk and the venom. **

**The time turner from when Sirius is apologising about Ron's leg to when Cassia casts the patronus. **

**Sirius did not die! In department of mysteries, Cassia was tricked into believing by a vision Voldemort was giving her while fighting he never left Grimmauld place. **

_**SHE WAS NEVER WITH ANYONE! YULE BALL RON AS FRIENDS **_

_**NO BIG BATTLE OF HOGWARTS SO ALL ALIVE WHO DIED IN THE BATTLE.**_

_**Tonks was killed by Greyback. **_

_**Sirius Black doesn't have a daughter! Repeat CASSIA BLACK DOESN'T EXIST! **_

_**SIXTH YEAR MERGE WITH FIFTH WITH LEARNING ABOUT HORCREXES, MINISTRY NOT BELIEVING WITH DUMBLEDORE, VOLEMORT DEFEATED A YEAR EARLIER CASSIA IS JUST TURNED 17 AND THEY START HER AT FORKES HIGH SCHOOL IN SEPTEMBER. **_

_**Flashback, thoughts and Dreams will be in italics the rest **_**normal. Cassia's POV unless told otherwise, first person. **

**Cassia:**

**Long Midnight black hair that reaches her belly button with a side fringe to cover her scar.**

**5ft 2 **

**Size 8/10 waist and long legs. **

**C Cup **

**Creamy ivory skin**

**Heart shape face**

**Rosy pink full lips **

**White perfect teeth**

**No freckles **

**Button nose **

**No glasses **

**Emerald Green eyes**

**x**

**x**

**x**

_I could hear people coming down the stairs to the dungeon I was being held in, Bellatrix yanked me by my hair holding a blade to my throat, Sirius was the first to come down, my eyes widened. Impossible he was dead. Bellatrix killed him in the department to mysteries. He saw me and his eyes widened. _

"_Cassia!" he cried. _

"_Stay back," Bellatrix hissed as everyone followed him down the stairs. "One more step and I'll slit her throat!" they all froze. "Wands on the floor," she laughed. Sirius and Remus did this immediately, the others did not. I felt the blade cut my skin as she sliced the front of my throat and dropped me to the floor._

"_Cassia!" Sirius screamed. But there was another voice a softer calmer one. _

"Cassie," said Sirius's voice softly. "Cassia, honey wake up,"

"Mmm," I mumbled as my eyes fluttered open, my hand groped my throat to find no scar, Madam Pomfrey said she manage to get it so it was so thin nobody would see it.

"Cassia we're here."

"Oh," I said as I saw everyone around me moving to get off the plane.

"Did you have another nightmare?" Remus asked me quietly. I sighed, but nodded at them before lifting my bag from the compartment above.

"Forks defiantly doesn't have any, You Know What's?" I asked my godfather. Remus took my bag from me.

"You take Teddy," he said, nodding at his infant son who had been given a special potion to stop him from morphing, forcing him to taking his normal appearance. He was his father… with his mother's eyes.

I always chuckled at it saying it must be a marauder thing. I scooped up Teddy in my arms balancing him on my hip. Remus put my backpack on his shoulder and we began to follow all the other passengers.

"Never has and not counting us lot, probably never will." He said grinning. "You pretending to be my daughter is just precaution and to draw less attention." I nodded.

"And Remus you're my uncle on my mother's side?" Remus nodded.

"But won't they know who you are?" I asked. "I mean if they know my story and Azkaban and stuff." I said biting my lip.

"I don't think so. Remember no one knew about the secret keeper but Order members. To everyone else I was just an easily forgotten nut job," he winked. "I doubt it travelled this far." He said kissing my forehead. "You worry too much," he chuckled. 'Come on,"

"Constant vigilance," I muttered, Remus' lips twitched.

Clutching Teddy tightly we got off the plane, stepping onto Olympia soil when we got in the taxi from the airport I fell asleep again.

I woke up in an unfamiliar bed, I opened my eyes to find light gold walls, the colour of felix felicis. And red accessories, I smiled, jumping out of bed I looked out of the window. It was beautiful. Everything was green: the trees, their trunks covered with moss, their branches hanging with a canopy of it, the ground covered with ferns.

Again to avoid suspicion I had enrolled in Forks High School which had a total of only three hundred and fifty-seven — now fifty-eight — students; there were thousands at Hogwarts. All of the kids here had grown up together — their grandparents had been toddlers together. I would be the new girl from across the pond, a curiosity, a freak. I sighed nothing new there then.

Why did I have to start school the day after flying?

I got ready wearing a red and gold check top that had pop buttons at the front, with three quarter sleeves that rolled slightly to my elbow gold on the inside, leaving my forearms exposed and dark blue jeans that 'hugged my figure' according to Hermione. She, Ginny and Luna had dragged me around London with £1000 pounds from my Gringotts account buying Muggle clothes that would fit me and look nice. Everything from underwear to shoes to make up to jackets and most stupid of all sunglasses and bikini's. I WAS GOING TO FORKS for crying out loud one of the least sunny places in the world. It was torture, and I knew torture better than anyone after spending 27 days kidnapped by Voldemort, where I had been beaten, cursed, tortured, injected with vampire venom and had it removed by a spell that had to be done before the first 24 hours were up and finally, Voldemort had thought it fun to attack me in a way that I didn't think even _he _was capable of.

I shuddered, feeling dirty as I remembered how he had touched me. I went in the shower to try and wash the feeling away, silencing the door so I wouldn't wake Teddy, I started blasting music so I was unable to think of anything else but the lyrics it worked. Ten minutes later I put my clothes back on then rubbed a strengthened blemish remover Fred and George had come up with for me. Which meant I only had to put on a handful of cream, rather than a full tub and a half that I used to have to use to last 12 hours. Yanking a brush through my hair then straightening it with a charm, it worked… mostly and finally went downstairs to make English breakfast for everyone.

Breakfast was a quiet event with Remus attempted to feed Teddy. He wasn't having it. I laughed as Remus pleaded with his son.

"Here," I said taking the baby food of him. "Time for the old Muggle techniques." I winked. "Here comes the plane," I said to the young infant. "RRRaaaaarrrrrnnnnnn," I made the noises as I made the spoon fly through the air, Teddy looked at it in fascination his hair turning yellow. "Ah it's going to crash," I said as I quickly put it into his mouth spoon under his lip ready to catch the excess. He gurgled and swallowed. I gave the food back to Remus.

"And that's how it's done," I laughed at their shock expressions. I look my vitamin, protein, iron and omega three tablets, though the curse hadn't done what it intended it had made my heart a little weaker, I had frequent black outs since the part of Voldemort was removed from inside me, I had to take these Muggle ones in the morning and potions from Madam Pomfrey on a night. I checked my watch.

"Right I'm just going to talk to Hermione and Ron then I'll get to school."

I went into my bedroom and grabbed the mirror similar to the one Sirius and I had.

"Hermione Granger," I said.

They were waiting for me, grinning.

"Hey Cassie!" said Ron grinning at me.

"How are you?" Hermione asked me.

"I'm fine, little nervous but it's only a Muggle school, I mean what can happen?"

"A bunch of vampires at the school and you end up being a mate to one of them." Ron said laughing; I joined in, even Hermione chuckled.

"With her luck I suppose it's possible," Hermione said, I pouted.

"Your mean Hermione," I said.

"You said that after the trip to London." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"No, I called you evil then, and I stand by that, I had blisters from how much we walked around those stupid shops. Anyway I got to go. See you guys later, if I haven't been eaten by vampires." Laughing we ended the connection. I ran back upstairs to grab running trainers, and black hooded jacket and my red leather bag that had my writing pads, pens, pencils, text books and anything else you could possibly find (again Hermione had gone a little nuts), joggling back down stairs; I kissed Sirius' cheek (who was watching the TV with fascination) then repeated the action with Remus who was still feeding Teddy.

"Good luck Cass," he said.

I was just about to walk out the door, when I saw it was raining, I pulled my wand out of an invisible, unbreakable part of my bag and cast an impervious and Obturatio sudorem charm on myself so no matter how much I ran I wouldn't be hot and sticky as the charm stopped you from sweating I couldn't pause as I pulled up my hood and ran to school. Luckily I had always been forced to do Dudley's homework so I knew the Muggle curriculum very well.

That was about to be tested…

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

_**Hey everyone I thought I would use this update reload madness to reflect what readers want so I read all of my review not just in this story but all so I have improved and tried to correct all negative feedback, besides the cowardly (guest) who had a HARRY IS A BOY rant, **_**Dude**_** man up to your negative comments! Anyway I have hopefully improved the story. **_

_**Thanks I hope you like the changes. **_


	2. First Day First Sight First Silent Mind

Finding the school wasn't difficult, though I'd never been there before. The school was, like most other things, just off the highway. It was not obvious that it was a school; only the sign, which declared it to be the Forks High School, made me stop. It looked like a collection of matching houses, built with maroon-coloured bricks. There were so many trees and shrubs I couldn't see its size at first. Where were the chain-link fences, the metal detectors? Instead of the charms and spells I was used to.

To put it simply it was no Hogwarts.

I jogged up to the first building, which had a small sign over the door reading front office.

Inside, it was brightly lit, and warmer than I'd hoped. The office was small; a little waiting area with padded folding chairs, orange-flecked commercial carpet, notices and awards cluttering the walls, a big clock ticking loudly. Plants grew everywhere in large plastic pots. The room was cut in half by a long counter, cluttered with wire baskets full of papers and brightly coloured flyers taped to its front. There were three desks behind the counter, one of which was manned by a large, red-haired woman wearing glasses. She was wearing an orange t-shirt.

The red-haired woman looked up. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Cassia Black," I informed her, and saw the immediate awareness light her eyes I was expected, a topic of gossip no doubt. I supressed a sigh, some things never change.

"Of course," she said. She dug through a precariously stacked pile of documents on her desk till she found the ones she was looking for. "I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school." She brought several sheets to the counter to show me.

She went through my classes for me, highlighting the best route to each on the map, and gave me a slip to have each teacher sign, which I was to bring back at the end of the day.

I watched the line of traffic as it came into school, I made a mental note to ask Sirius if I could learn to drive.

The nicest car here was a shiny Volvo, and it stood out.

I looked at the map on a seat outside the first building, trying to memorise it now; hopefully I wouldn't have to walk around with it stuck in front of my nose all day. If I could handle Hogwarts I could handle and it's moving stairs and the going up the sixth stairs and ending up down on the second floor I could do this… right?

I stuffed everything in my bag, slung the strap over my shoulder, and sucked in a huge breath. You can do this Potter, I told myself. No one was going to bite me.

I kept my face pulled back into my hood as I walked to the pavement, crowded with teenagers. My plain black jacket didn't stand out.

Once I got around the cafeteria, building three was easy to spot. A large black "3" was painted on a white square on the east corner. I followed the crowd of people.

The classroom was small. The people in front of me stopped just inside the door to hang up their coats on a long row of hooks. I copied them.

I took the slip up to the teacher, a tall, balding man whose desk had a nameplate identifying him as Mr. Mason. He gawked at me when he saw my name — not an encouraging response — and of course I blushed slightly. But at least he sent me to an empty desk at the back without introducing me to the class. It was harder for my new classmates to stare at me in the back, but somehow, they managed. I kept my eyes down on the reading list the teacher had given me. It was fairly basic: Bronte, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. Luckily I'd already read everything, Aunt Petunia had bought all of these for Dudley and herself, I had stolen them to read over the holidays some I had even taken to Hogwarts securing Hermione's friendship more than I did when me and Ron saved her from the troll by letting her borrow them. I grinned as I remembered how excited she got.

When the bell rang, a nasal buzzing sound, a gangly boy with skin problems and hair black as an oil slick leaned across the aisle to talk to me.

"You're Cassia Black, aren't you?" He looked like the nerds you saw in the movie's you know the one, unpopular but something about him.

"Yeah," I said. Everyone within a three-seat radius turned to look at me.

"Where's your next class?" he asked.

I had to check in my bag. "Um, Government, with Jefferson, in building six."

He chuckled. "Sorry, your accent is so cool,"

I smiled at him, trying not to role my eyes. He was only a kid, like I should be.

There was nowhere to look without meeting curious eyes. Damn is Hogwarts all over again. Breathe, they will forget about you eventually as long as you don't battle the school monster or fight a murderer or as Ron had said find myself in love with a vampire. I smiled to myself. With my luck who knows.

"I'm headed toward building four, I could show you the way… I'm Eric," he added.

I smiled tentatively. "Thanks, Eric."

We got our jackets and headed out into the rain, which had picked up. I could have sworn several people behind us were walking close enough to eavesdrop. I was starting to think that Moody was possessing me. I felt a pang of sadness at the thought of Mad eye but shook it off quickly. Constant vigilance! I thought to myself.

We walked back around the cafeteria, to the south buildings by the gym. Eric walked me right to the door, though it was clearly marked.

"Well, good luck," he said as I touched the handle. "Maybe we'll have some other classes together." He sounded hopeful.

I smiled at him vaguely and went inside.

The rest of the morning passed in about the same fashion. My Trigonometry teacher, Mr. Varner, who I would have hated anyway just because of the subject he taught, was the only one who made me stand in front of the class and introduce myself. Every school needs a Snape apparently. I thought again smiling to myself, they must all think I am crazy.

"I'm Cassia P-Black," I said quickly. "I, er, I am from Surrey England and me and my father and my uncle have just moved over for some peace and quiet, er, I guess you'll see me around." I stammered the rehearsed story, blushed, and tripped over my own trainers on the way to my seat. Behold, I thought miserably as I sat down. The great Girl Who Lived, defeater of the darkest wizard in history, messing up in front of a group of Muggles.

After two classes, I started to recognise several of the faces in each class. There was always someone braver than the others who would introduce themselves and ask me questions about how I was liking Forks, what was England like, I tried to be as honest as possible with the more personal questions, but the truth didn't stretch that far. A lot of people once they had a little confidence asked me to say things like, 'crumpets,' 'tea,' 'I met the Queen for tea then we had scones with jam and butter,' I tried not to show my annoyance. At least I never needed the map.

One girl sat in front of me in both Trig and Spanish, and she walked with me to the cafeteria for lunch. She was tiny, just taller than my five foot two inches, but her wildly curly dark hair made up for her height making her look even taller than me. I couldn't remember her name, so I smiled and nodded as she prattled about teachers and classes. I didn't try to keep up. She reminded me a lot of Lavender, I knew I could get on with her, but I also knew I would have to bite my tongue a lot too. I was hoping to make other friends.

We sat at the end of a full table with several of her friends, who she introduced to me. I forgot all their names as soon as she spoke them. They seemed impressed by her bravery in speaking to me. I rolled my eyes internally, they were all kids!

The boy from English, Eric, waved at me from across the room.

Then I spotted some people in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from where I sat as possible in the long room.

There were five of them. They weren't talking, and they weren't eating, though they each had a tray of untouched food in front of them. They weren't gawking at me, unlike most of the other students, so it was safe to stare at them without fear of meeting an excessively interested pair of eyes. But it was none of these things that caught, and held, my attention.

They didn't look anything alike. Of the three boys, one was big — muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair.

Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blond. The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze-coloured hair. He was more boyish than the others, who looked like they could be in college, or even teachers here rather than students.

The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of the Sports Illustrated swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. The short girl was pixielike, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, like mine and cropped short and pointing in every direction. Like mine, or the every direction part it was like mine anyway.

And yet, they were all exactly alike. Every one of them was chalky pale, the palest of all the students living in this sunless town. They all had very dark eyes despite the range in hair tones.

They also had dark shadows under those eyes — purplish, bruiselike shadows. As if they were all suffering from a sleepless night, or almost done recovering from a broken nose. Though their noses, all their features, were straight, perfect, angular.

But all this is not why I couldn't look away.

I stared because their faces, so different, so similar, were all devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful. They were faces you never expected to see except perhaps on the airbrushed pages of a fashion magazine. Or painted by an old master as the face of an angel. It was hard to decide who was the most beautiful — maybe the perfect blonde girl, or the bronze-haired boy.

They were all looking away — away from each other, away from the other students, away from anything in particular as far as I could tell.

"Who are they?" I asked the girl from my Spanish class, whose name I'd forgotten.

As she looked up to see who I meant — though already knowing, probably, from my tone — suddenly he looked at her, the thinner one, the boyish one, the youngest, perhaps. He looked at my neighbour for just a fraction of a second, and then his dark eyes flickered to mine.

He looked away quickly, more quickly than I could, though in a flush of embarrassment I dropped my eyes at once. In that brief flash of a glance, his face held nothing of interest — it was as if she had called his name, and he'd looked up in involuntary response, already having decided not to answer.

My neighbour giggled in embarrassment, looking at the table like I did.

"That's Alice, Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The Cullen's are the darker haired, the Hales Blonde; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She said this under her breath.

I glanced sideways at the beautiful boy, who was looking at his tray now, picking a bagel to pieces with long, pale fingers. His mouth was moving very quickly, his perfect lips barely opening. The other three still looked away, and yet I felt he was speaking quietly to them.

Strange, unpopular names, I thought. The kinds of names grandparents had even great grandparents.

Hmm beautiful, unpopular names and talking extremely quickly. There dark eyes… they reminded me of something. Something magical. I frowned in concentration.

"They are… very nice-looking." I struggled having a feeling they could hear every word.

"Yes!" Jessica agreed with another giggle. "They're all together though — Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they live together." Her voice held all the shock and condemnation of the small town, I thought critically. But, if I was being honest, but then again maybe it would anywhere, everyone lived together at Hogwarts so it didn't seem as big a deal to me.

"Which ones are the Cullens?" I asked. "They don't look related…"

"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales are brother and sister, twins — the blondes — and they're foster children."

"They look a little old for foster children."

"They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that."

"That's really kind of nice — for them to take care of all those kids like that, when they're so young and everything."

"I guess so," Jessica admitted reluctantly, and I got the impression that she didn't like the doctor and his wife for some reason. With the glances she was throwing at their adopted children, I would presume the reason was jealousy. "I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids, though," she added, as if that lessened their kindness.

"It doesn't matter, it's still a nice thing to do," I said trying not to snap at Jessica. After all she didn't know that Sirius wasn't really my father or that I was in the same boat as the Cullen's. Though in my case it was my fault they were dead.

Throughout all this conversation, my eyes flickered again and again to the table where the strange family sat. They continued to look at the walls and not eat.

Come one Potter you know this it's on the tip of your tongue. I thought furiously.

"Have they always lived in Forks?" I asked, knowing the answer before she even spoke it.

"No," she said in a voice that implied it should be obvious. "They just moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska."

I couldn't help but think there was something not human about them. I started ruling out. Veela? No. Have blood of Veela? No. Dark elves and light for the blondes… no that didn't match the bruised eyes or the not eating.

As I examined them, the youngest, one of the Cullens, looked up and met my gaze, this time with evident curiosity in his expression. As I looked swiftly away, it seemed to me that his glance held some kind of unmet expectation.

"Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" I asked.

I peeked at him from the corner of my eye, and he was still staring at me, but not gawking like the other students had today — he had a slightly frustrated expression. I looked down again.

"That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." She sniffed, a clear case of sour grapes. I wondered when he'd turned her down.

I bit my lip to hide my smile. Then I glanced at him again. His face was turned away, but I thought his cheek appeared lifted, as if he were smiling, too.

After a few more minutes, the four of them left the table together. They all were noticeably graceful — even the big, brawny one. It was weird to watch. The one named Edward didn't look at me again. They definitely weren't human. I flattened my side fringe nervously, what if they recognised me.

Course they won't, not all creatures know famous witches and wizards, plus I didn't have my glasses or my full fringe growing it out into a side, the right side. Of course they couldn't see through the blemish remover. That would throw them off if nothing else did.

One of my new acquaintances, who considerately reminded me that her name was Angela, had Biology II with me the next hour. We walked to class together in silence. She was shy and reminded me a little of Hermione.

When we entered the classroom, Angela went to sit at a black-topped lab table. She already had a neighbour. In fact, all the tables were filled but one. Next to the centre aisle, I recognised Edward Cullen by his unusual hair, sitting next to that single open seat…

X

Edward POV…..

I heard a new voice one of what I guessed was the voice of the new girl Cassia Black.

"Who are they?" she asked Jessica Stanley, in her British accent.

As I looked over to Jessica she looked at me. I flickered my eyes to Cassia.

My eyes locked for a small portion of a second with a pair of big almond shaped, emerald green human eyes set in a pale, heart-shaped face. I looked away before she could, I sighed bored as usual.

An inviting warm red stained her cheeks as she looked down, away from the embarrassing gaffe of getting caught staring at a stranger. It was good that Jasper was still gazing out the window. I didn't like to imagine what that easy pooling of blood would do to his control.

The emotions had been as clear on her face as if they were spelled out in words across her forehead: surprise, as she unknowingly absorbed the signs of the subtle differences between her kind and mine, curiosity, as she listened to Jessica's tale, and something more…fascination? It wouldn't be the first time. We were beautiful to them, our intended prey. Then, finally, embarrassment as I caught her staring at me.

And yet, though her thoughts had been so clear in her odd eyes—odd, because of the depth to them; green eyes often dirty as they tended to mix into hazel— this girl's eyes were as bright as emeralds and showed her every emotion. I knew she and her father and her uncle with his child had recently moved to the quiet little town of Forks. It's all anyone ever thought of! She had moved from England, across the pond.

Then I realised I couldn't hear her thoughts.

This was nothing I'd ever encountered before. Was there something wrong with me? I felt exactly the same as I always did. Worried, I listened harder.

All the voices I'd been blocking were suddenly shouting in my head.…_wonder what music she likes…maybe I could mention that new CD_… Mike Newton was thinking, two tables away—fixated on Cassia Black.

_Look at him staring at her. Isn't it enough that he has half the girls in school waiting for him to… _Eric Yorkie was thinking sulphurous thoughts, also revolving around the girl.

…_so disgusting. You'd think she was famous or something… Even Edward Cullen, staring_… Lauren Mallory was so jealous that her face, by all rights, should be dark jade in colour. _And Jessica, flaunting her new best friend. What a joke…_ Vitriol continued to spew from the girl's thoughts.

…_I bet everyone has asked her that. But I'd like to talk to her. I'll think of a more original question_… Ashley Dowling mused. …_maybe she'll be in my Spanish_… June Richardson hoped.

_...tons left to do tonight! Trig, and the English test. I hope my mom…_ Angela Weber, a quiet girl, whose thoughts were unusually kind, was the only one at the table who wasn't obsessed with this Cassia.

I could hear them all, hear every insignificant thing they were thinking as it passed through their minds. But nothing at all from the new student with the deceptively communicative eyes.

Jessica giggled in embarrassment, looking at the table like Cassia did.

"That's Alice, Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The Cullen's are the darker haired, the Hales Blonde; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She said this under her breath. I began to pick at the bagel in front of me knowing they were watching.

"Jessica Stanley is giving the new Black girl all the dirty laundry on the Cullen clan," I murmured to Emmett as a distraction.

"Let's see what they tell her." Emmett muttered rubbing his hands together _I hope she says something good_.

She looked back at me with a small frown on her face.

"They are… very nice-looking." She said, as though she was conscious we were listening. I was still trying to enter her mind. Why couldn't I enter her mind? I tried to pinpoint the tone of her thoughts, lost somewhere where I couldn't access them, I was instantly disappointed. Usually, people's thoughts came to them in a similar pitch as their physical voices. But this almost musical voice, this voice was unfamiliar, not one of the hundreds of thoughts bouncing around the room, I was sure of that. Entirely new.

"Jasper can you feel her emotions?" I murmured still concentrating harder.

"Yes, she is wary, if us." He said. "And curious."

"Yes!" Jessica agreed with another giggle. "They're all together though — Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they live together." Her voice held all the shock and condemnation. Cassia seemed to be thinking about what had just been said.

Rosalie grinded her teeth.

"Which ones are the Cullens?" Cassia asked. "They don't look related…"

"Observant." Jasper murmured.

"I love her accent," Emmett chuckled under his breath.

"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales are brother and sister, twins — the blondes — and they're foster children."

"They look a little old for foster children."

Emmett snickered under his breath too low for humans to hear. _You have no idea _he thought.

"They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that."

"That's really kind of nice — for them to take care of all those kids like that, when they're so young and everything."

We all smiled slightly she was a kind human.

"I guess so," Jessica admitted reluctantly, she then looked at us angrily, I read her jealous thoughts, but what did Cassia think of that. Argh why couldn't I read her mind?

"I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids, though," she added.

We all scowled slightly.

"It doesn't matter, it's still a nice thing to do," she snapped we could all hear the supressed anger and grief in her voice. Jessica was oblivious to her anger and continued to prattle on.

I read Jaspers thoughts for an indication of her mind. _Why is she so sad? It's almost like she herself knows how that feels? She feels guilty why would she - _

"I like this one," Emmett said grinning, distracting me from Jasper.

Throughout talking to Jessica she kept glancing at all of us.

"Have they always lived in Forks?" she asked her tone suggested she knew the answer was no.

"No," she said. "They just moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska."

"What's she thinking?" Rosalie asked me.

"I don't know."

"Huh," Emmett said.

"I can't hear her, shh." I said impatiently, she was still watching me when she saw me meet her gaze. She looked away swiftly.

"Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" she asked. She peaked at me still watching her trying to read her mind. Only to look quickly away when she saw that I was still staring. Hiding in her long midnight black hair; darker than Alice's by a few shades.

"Oh, I think you got _another_ admirer." Emmett snorted.

"Shh," I hissed trying to concentrate.

_Oh, good luck, idiot! _Jessica thought before answering the girl's question. _Of course she's already crushing on the Cullens, _I heard the first thought continue.

Jessica Stanley—it had been a while since she'd bothered me with her internal chatter. What a relief it had been when she'd gotten over her misplaced infatuation. It used to be nearly impossible to escape her constant, ridiculous daydreams.

I'd wished, at the time, that I could explain to her _exactly _what would have happened if my lips, and the teeth behind them, had gotten anywhere near her. That would have silenced those annoying fantasies. The thought of her reaction almost made me smile.

_Fat lot of good it will do her, _Jessica went on. Ok s_he is kind of pretty. But I don't know why Eric is staring so much…or Mike._

She winced mentally on the last name. Her new infatuation, the generically popular Mike Newton, was completely oblivious to her. Apparently, he was not as oblivious to the new girl. Like the child with the shiny object again. _Everyone's looking at me today, too, _Jessica thought smugly in an aside. _Isn't it lucky Cassia had two classes with me…I'll bet Mike will want to ask me what she's— _I tried to block the inane chatter out of my head before the petty and the trivial could drive me mad.

"That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." She sniffed. Cassia bit her bottom lip to hide her smile. Then she glanced at me again. My face turned away as my lips also twitched upwards.

Beneath the transient humour, I felt a strange impulse, one I did not clearly understand. It had something to do with the vicious edge to Jessica's thoughts that the new girl was unaware of… I felt the strangest urge to step in between them, to shield this Cassia Black from the darker workings of Jessica's mind. What an odd thing to feel.

Trying to ferret out the motivations behind the impulse, I examined the new girl one more time.

Perhaps it was just some long buried protective instinct—the strong for the weak.

This girl looked more fragile than her new classmates.

Her skin was so translucent it was hard to believe it offered her much defence from the outside world. However I knew it must do as I could see even from here, there were scars littering her skin some even too faded for her own eyes to see them. They were everywhere her arms, there were two as far as I could see on her face they were both fairly small one on her chin and some out a millimetre from where her ear joined her face an inch in length, too thin for the naked human eye. Her neck I was horrified to see several one stood out more than the others, someone had tried to slit this girl's throat! And in the past year or so! I wanted to protect her from this person who had tried to kill her. Still staring at her neck I could see the rhythmic pulse of blood through her veins under the clear, pale membrane… But I should not concentrate on that. I was good at this life I'd chosen, but I was just as thirsty as Jasper and there was no point in inviting temptation.

It was unbelievable frustrating! I could clearly see that it was a strain for her to sit there, to make conversation with strangers, to be the centre of attention. I could sense her shyness from the way she held her frail-looking shoulders, slightly hunched, as if she was expecting a rebuff at any moment. And yet I could only sense, could only see, could only imagine. There was nothing but silence from the very unexceptional human girl. I could hear nothing. Why? She flattened her fringe nervously.

Jasper picked up anxiousness from her and the feeling that could only be described as being caught… yet no guilt so she clearly hadn't done something wrong, frustration was there too.

"Shall we?" Rosalie murmured, interrupting my focus.

I looked away from the girl with a sense of relief. I didn't want to continue to fail at this—it irritated me. And I didn't want to develop any interest in her hidden thoughts simply because they were hidden from me.

No doubt, when I did decipher her thoughts—and I _would _find a way to do so—they would be just as petty and trivial as any human's thoughts.

Not worth the effort I would expend to reach them.

"So, is the new one afraid of us yet?" Emmett asked, still waiting for my response to his question before.

I shrugged. He wasn't interested enough to press for a more information. Nor should I be interested.

We got up from the table and walked out of the cafeteria.

I walked straight to biology, wondering if Cassia Black would be in my class…

Cassia POV…

As I walked down the aisle to introduce myself to the teacher and get my slip signed, I was watching him surreptitiously. Just as I passed, he looked more confused and frustrated then before.

I looked away quickly.

I stumbled over a book in the walkway and had to catch myself on the edge of a table.

The girl sitting there giggled. My eyes flickered to Edwards face again; I noticed that his eyes were black — coal black. Past those of Severus Snape even. I gasped, but it took all my past knowledge of the magical world not to say Vampires. Vampires! They were all Vampires.

Wait! Calm it Potter, I thought. You may just be being paranoid. What were vampires – if they were vampires – doing at a Muggle school?

Mr. Banner signed my slip and handed me a book with no nonsense about introductions. I could tell we were going to get along. Of course, he had no choice but to send me to the one open seat in the middle of the room. I kept my eyes down as I went to sit by him.

I didn't look up as I set my book on the table and took my seat, slowly.

"Hello," said a quiet, musical voice.

I looked up, stunned that he was speaking to me. He was sitting normally he seemed completely relaxed, which I was sure a vampire wouldn't, especially if he was thirsty. His hair was dripping wet, dishevelled — even so, he looked like he'd just finished shooting a commercial for hair gel. His dazzling face was friendly, open, a slight smile on his flawless lips. But his eyes were still confused.

"My name is Edward Cullen," he continued. "You must be Cassia Black."

My mind was spinning with confusion. Was I being paranoid about the vampire thing? Was I getting that used to someone wanting to kill me, my mind had added a coven of vampires to replace the killer I'd lost?

Maybe I needed psychoanalysis? Or even better a life.

I had to speak; he was waiting. But I couldn't think of anything conventional to say.

"Er, yeah, it's nice to meet you Edward." I said smiling.

Thankfully, Mr. Banner started class at that moment. I tried to concentrate as he explained the tasks we would be doing today. We had one large bag on each table, full or different shaped pieces of cell. Working as partners, we obviously had to name the specialised cell and put the organelles in the right place. I could see _ribosome_ through the plastic bag and a micocondrian organelle picture.

We weren't supposed to use our books. He wanted to see how much we already knew. In twenty minutes, he would be coming around to see who had it right.

"Get started," he commanded.

"Ladies first, partner?" Edward asked. I looked up to see him smiling a crooked smile so beautiful.

I pulled the bag opened and spread the laminated pieces on the desk.

"How about we get the names of the organelles and pictures separated first," I suggested biting my lip.

"That is a good idea, I'll put the names over here," he said being to move them; his hand caught mine, as I went to grab the picture of the golgi apparatus. His fingers were ice-cold, like a vampire's would be. But that wasn't why I jerked my hand away so quickly. When he touched me, it stung my hand as if an electric current had passed through us.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, pulling his hand back immediately.

"Opps static shock," I said at the same time. His eyes widened ever so slightly, but he didn't say anything.

Once we had them organised.

"That's a mitrocondrian," I said pointing to the oval shaped image with the wavy line inside which I knew was the matrix. He nodded in agreement placing the two in the centre together.

"Nucleus," he murmured taking the very complex model very different to the black coloured in circle we used to know.

"Yeah and this is a ribosome," I said taking the name from his side and the two layer jigsaw looking piece and laying them together.

"Golgi, Endoplasmic Reticulum and Lysosome," I said pushing the pictures to him in turn.

We were finished before anyone else was close. I could see Mike and his partner comparing Endoplasmic Reticulum to the Golgi apparatus again and again, and another group had their book open under the table. I could see the confusion to be fair but one part of the ER was rough having the smaller ribosomes on it.

Which left me with nothing to do but try to not look at him, and that didn't work. I glanced up, and he was staring at me, that same inexplicable look of frustration in his eyes.

Mr. Banner came to our table then, to see why we weren't working. He looked over our shoulders to glance at the completed task all the organelles neatly with their names in the centre of the table, and then stared more intently to check the answers.

"So, Edward, didn't you think Cassia should get a chance to match them up?" Mr. Banner asked.

"Actually, she identified five of the six."

Mr. Banner looked at me now; his expression was sceptical.

"I had the pictures so I just said what they were." I said blushing slightly.

"Have you done cell structure before?" he asked.

I smiled sheepishly. "At my school you started stuff earlier than here you started when you were… er… Sophomore that's thir– year nine –," argh why did Muggles have to do that differently! "That's right isn't it? – No sorry – Freshman we started stuff so we learned some harder stuff too." I tried to work out the years in American school ordering.

Mr. Banner nodded. "Sounds like a good school?"

"I was at Brighton College, it's a boarding school ." I said sticking with the story. We'd made an alibi.

"Well," he said after a moment, "I guess it's good you two are partners." He mumbled something else as he walked away.

After he left, I began doodling on my notebook.

"So?" I said trying to be polite. "Looks like we're going to have to swim home," I said gesturing outside. He chuckled.

"I'm afraid you'll have to get used to that," he said smiling. "Did it rain often in England?"

"Yeah, it did so reminds me of home I guess, I knew I'd miss it but not this much… ok I knew I'd miss it this much," I laughed, I looked at him again.

He looked fascinated by what I said, for some reason I couldn't imagine.

"Why did you come here, then?" he asked me. "If you knew you would miss home so much."

No one had asked me that — not straight out like he did, demanding.

"It's… complicated."

"I think I can keep up," he pressed.

I paused for a long moment, and then made the mistake of meeting his gaze. His black eyes confused me, and I answered without thinking.

"I couldn't take the pressure anymore," I said. Why did I say that! Cassia you idiot!

"Which pressure was that?" he asked, but he was suddenly sympathetic.

"It doesn't matter," I said blushing.

"If it was big enough for you to leave your home then I would imagine it does matter." He disagreed.

I couldn't fathom his interest, but he continued to stare at me with penetrating eyes, as if my life's story was somehow vitally important to him, even without knowing it.

My chin raised a fraction I would not allow the truth leave my mouth again. I had to stick with the story.

"There was some… conflict with Sirius – I mean my dad – and my other uncle and my aunt about who would have guardianship over me. We won the case and moved away so she couldn't find us. We were all over the papers so everyone knew who I was." Please don't check it please don't check it. I thought frantically. Relax Sirius put up the cover story in Forks.

"That sounds stressful."

"It was,"

I sighed. Why was I explaining this to him? Even if it was just the cover story. He continued to stare at me with obvious curiosity.

"That doesn't seem fair on you all the fighting." He said calmly, but his eyes were still intense.

I laughed without humour. Oh yeah my life had been so fair, I thought. "Hasn't anyone ever told you? Life isn't fair."

"I believe I have heard that somewhere before," he agreed dryly.

"So that's all," I insisted, wondering why he was still staring at me that way.

His gaze became appraising. "You put on a good show," he said slowly. "But I'd be willing to bet that you're suffering more than you let anyone see."

I grimaced at him, and looked away. How could he possibly know that!

"Am I wrong?"

I tried to ignore him.

"I didn't think so," he murmured smugly.

"Why does it matter to _you_?" I asked, irritated. I kept my eyes away, watching the teacher make his rounds.

"That's a very good question," he muttered, so quietly that I wondered if he was talking to himself.

However, after a few seconds of silence, I decided that was the only answer I was going to get.

I sighed, scowling at the blackboard.

"Am I annoying you?" he asked. He sounded amused.

I glanced at him without thinking… and told the truth again. "Not exactly. I'm more annoyed at myself. My face is so easy to read."

I should try harder at Occlumency, I thought miserably.

"On the contrary, I find you very difficult to read." He said quietly. Despite everything that I'd said and he'd guessed, he sounded like he meant it.

"You must be a good reader then," I said teasing.

"Usually." He smiled widely, flashing a set of perfect, ultra white teeth.

Mr. Banner called the class to order then, and I turned with relief to listen. I was in disbelief that I'd just explained some of my cover/real life to this bizarre, beautiful boy who may or may not be a vampire. He'd seemed engrossed in our conversation.

I tried to appear attentive as Mr. Banner illustrated, with transparencies on the overhead projector, what I had matched up without difficulty.

When the bell finally rang, Edward smiled at me.

"I'll see you around," he said smiling.

"Yeah, I suppose you will." I said smiling back.

I headed to Gym when I saw one of Edwards brothers. Emmett, walking that way too. He saw me and waved.

"Hey, Cassia right?" he said cheerfully.

"Yep," I said grinning. "You're Emmett right?"

"Yep," he said. "So you've got Gym now?"

"Yes, is that where you going then?" I asked him, he nodded. "I'll try not to bruise you ego too much."

He laughed. "You're funny," he grinned.

"Thanks, I try" I said giving a small mock bow, I liked him he seemed like a kid stuck in a man's body.

"Met any new friends?" Emmett asked me.

"Uh, so far I've only spoke to two people that are treating me normally and that's you and Edward, so I guess we'll see." We had walked to the two door's on had a women on the door.

"I'll see you in a minute then." I said walking inside.

The Gym teacher, Coach Clapp, found me a uniform almost new but he said I would just be watching today, he promised we'd play tomorrow obviously seeing the disappointed look on my face. I was looking forward to vent some emotions out in sport I hadn't played Quidditch since I was at school even then I missed the last game where my team won the cup. It would be nice to play _a_ sport. As I sat on the bench Emmett jogged up to me.

"Tough break," he said.

"It's ok, I'll beat you tomorrow instead," I said grinning. He laughed again, he seemed extremely carefree probably why I was joking with him like this. I watched as he beat everyone without a sweat. Our eyes connected he grinned and 'accidently' threw the ball in my face I caught it easily.

The whistle blew it was time for everyone to get changed, as I didn't have too. I went to the office to hand in the papers she asked me if I had had a good day? I told her I had. Then I ran home unsure if it was really a good idea to move here.


	3. Theories Rugby and Weekend Plans

"Hey Cass, how did it go?" Sirius asked me when I got in. He looked at my face carefully. "Is everything alright?" he said. Remus looked up to stare too.

"Ron has got to stop with the jokes it's freaky," I said.

"What hun?" Sirius said pulling me gently onto the sofa, wrapping his arms around me supportively.

"I think these kids at school are vampires, a coven on them. They're friendly an all but -"

"What," Sirius scoffed.

"Seriously, they are really pale, paler than me, with all extremely good looking, black eyes, they didn't eat, and I've only spoke to two but they sound like they are from a different time!" I said.

"Cassie, I think you're just anxious and overthinking it hun," Sirius said, rubbing my arm.

"But,"

"Cass, honestly I doubt it," Remus said. "We did our research, nothing magical lives in the area," I sighed.

"Maybe your right?" I said. "I'm just over reacting," they smiled at me. There was a cry from upstairs. "I'll get him," I said jumping up, pulling Sirius's arms away and ran upstairs to calm Teddy down.

Bringing him down with about three toys, he sat happy in the sitting room while I stared dinner, toad in the hole. What could I say I missed England.

After dinner I went upstairs to do some homework, then I saw my mirror, maybe I would just see what Hermione and Ron said laugh at Ron saying he jinxed it. Then I really remembered what he said a mate of one surely that was impossible, no vampire would want me.

I picked it up and called.

"Ron Weasley and Hemione Granger,"

they appeared.

"Hi Cassie," said Ron.

"How was your first day?" Hermione asked me. I laughed.

"Ron has got to stop with the jokes, I think I have a coven of vampires in the school cafe."

Both jaws dropped.

"You sure, we did a lot of research for all creatures there has been no suspisious deaths in years.' Hermione said biting her lip.

"Not you guys too," I complained. "Remus and Sirius don't believe it either,"

"I believe you," Ron said, Hermione bit her lip.

"I trust you Cassia, but we did so much research unless they just showed up?"

"No two years," I said, "I'll keep you posted see if there eyes change colour and stuff."

"Good idea," Ron said.

"Oh and Cassia maybe Remus and Sirius don't want to believe you, I mean they want you safe and picked Forkes because of that. But also, a vampire bite is poisionus to Remus." I paled I had fotgotten about that.

"Right that would make sence, denial then raitional thought later, who am I kidding Sirius and rational thought don't go," the three of us laughed.

Thinking about the Cullen's as I changed into my pyjamas, I fell into unconsciousness, where the nightmares of Voldemort arrived as punctual as ever.

X

X

EDWARD POV…

I got in the car and drove home as fast as I could. I needed to speak to Carlisle about that smell, she didn't smell human.

"Why are you acting weirder than usual?" Rosalie said to me scowling.

"The new girl, Cassia, she smells –"

"Different to the other humans? Yeah, I noticed that too," Emmett said nodding. "She was in gym with me. She's great, brilliant sense of humour on her."

"She is unique," I said frowning. I wondered how she smelt so different; she didn't smell edible, more floral somehow, like a perfume rather than a meal. Emmett clearly already bored with this conversation, turned to Jasper. I smirked knowing what he is about to say.

"Come on, Jasper," Emmett said. "Just one little fight then I'll leave you alone."

"Emmett that's what you said last time." Jasper said, though his thoughts were amused.

We all got out of the car, and headed into the house. My mind was burning with curiosity over the girl, I had gotten answers, but those answered just brought a thousand more questions. Why couldn't I just retrieve the answers from her mind! And that smell, how did she smell that way? So pleasant yet, not… I needed a distraction.

"Jasper, Emmett do you want to go and hunt?" I asked, both looked at me shocked we weren't planning to hunt till next week.

_What about my control? _Jasper thought to me.

"I think you have tested yourself enough for now, build it gradually." I said calmly. Jasper nodded, we both looked to Emmett.

"Sure," he said grinning. Everyone who was in the house would know where we were so we took off, and as I ran I tried to shake _her _from my mind.

We returned a few hours later our eyes deep gold. Eating elk was disgusting. I could hear everyone's thought Rosalie was talking about clothes with Alice, I tried not to roll my eyes. Esme was thinking about me, she was worried, I sighed, she always worried for me, terrified I would never find a mate. Emmett and Jasper were now having their fight. I went to Carlisle's office and knocked on the door.

_Ah Edward how can I help you?_

"Carlisle the new girl, her scent its… it's unusual." I said, not knowing how to phrase it.

_What do you mean, appealing to you more?_

"No, no, not like that just she didn't smell, completely human, it was odd, a pleasant smell, yet not mouth-watering in the sense of food. Emmett agrees."

_How does she smell?_

"Floral somehow, well like flowers smell to humans, pleasant but not food."

_Hmm, how interesting, I wonder why that is? _He mused and his theories began to circulate his brain.

"Carlisle," I said smiling at my father. He blinked and chuckled.

"Sorry," he said. "What is her mind like?"

"I can't hear it," I said frustrated. Why was that?

_You can't – _

"No," I said.

_Fascinating, I wonder how it works... _He began to speculate and plot theories I left the room chuckling.

As I shut the door I saw Jasper, he was blocking his thought, this automatically made me slightly nervous.

"What are we going to do about this Cassia girl?" Jasper said.

"Why would we need to do that?" I snapped, surprising myself at having to defend her from Jasper's idea of silencing her.

"You can't read her mind, what if she finds out; especially if she smells different she may know more about us."

"But we can all hear her talking, we all heard her today regardless to Emmett and I talking to her, she seems a friendly kind human, if she is frightened or wary of us then you will catch it."

"She's funny," Emmett said joining in the conversation. "I like her, she's got character."

I chuckled, going over his conversation with her through his mind. It answered a few of my questions I thought about everything I knew about her so far and I began to write a list in my head. _Brave, Funny, Intelligent, Sporty, A Survivor. _I needed more, I sighed picked up a book on 'mythical' beings I always amused myself in reading thinking about ones I knew were true and those I had yet to encounter…

Cassia POV…

The next morning, still tired from the night before, I got changed today wearing another pair of jean these had designed rips in that were covered by white stringy material and a red jumper/hoody top, tying my hair back in a ponytail I went downstairs to cook breakfast. As I finished off the bacon, Sirius came downstairs.

"Morning, Sirius," I said, he smiled as he came over he hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"Morning, you know you really do spoil us." He said taking a piece of bacon. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to get a car soon, I'm sick of running over, I'll pay for it, I'm just warning you, and it's going to be magically driven. Not only is it safer but I can't drive, even if you did get me a licence." With a mouthful of bacon, Sirius nodded to show his approval.

"Thanks see you later." I said as I left the house and ran to school.

Today I noticed boys watching me in the corridors and classes, looking at me the way they did to the Patil twins and Lavender at home. I was surprised and proud of myself when I was showing a small amount of tact over this unwanted attention; as I had never been enormously tactful and I had no practice dealing with overly friendly boys. I was sure I looked exactly the same as I had in England minus my scar, hair style and glasses. Maybe it was just that the boys back home had watched me pass slowly through all the awkward phases of adolescence and still thought of me that way. Not mentioning my close relationship with Voldemort had frightened them off for a start. Then Voldemort's UK showing of his favourite torture, no one wanted to touch me with a twenty foot long pole.

I noticed, a blonde boy with a round baby face, a little like Neville's had been watching me in Gym the day before, now he was doing the same in English. I sighed and sat with that Angela girl, she seemed nice.

We had to write all of the Shakespeare non history plays you knew, the winner got a bar of chocolate. I began scribbling, I wanted to look good, clever and… I was hungry.

Romeo and Juliet, Tempest, Midsummer Night's Dream, Hamlet, Macbeth, Anthony and Cleopatra, Othello, Julius Caesar.

I knew there was more but I couldn't remember them. I was just beaten by Angela who had remembered Winter's Tale, one I hadn't heard of.

At lunch I sat with Angela and her friends, Mike and Jessica were on this table and a girl called Lauren who I didn't think liked me very much.

"So, I haven't really introduced myself yet I'm Mike," said Mike.

"Hi Mike," I said politely.

"So uh, how are you liking Forks I mean it's not the nicest place but –"

"It's nice," I interrupted him. "Reminds me of home." I said smiling slightly.

"Ha! One dumb to another nice place picking," Mike said not noticing my glare as he stared talking to Jessica. Other than glancing at the Cullen's table my lunch was pretty boring I wanted to get to biology to talk to Edward.

Finally the bell went and I started to get up, I walked with Angela again, she was the only, 'certain' muggle I liked, Jessica seemed very selfish, attention seeking, Mike already just seemed like a kid bless him, like I should be. Angela, she seemed more mature than them all like she had done something.

"Sorry about them," Angela said smiling, "You're the shiny new toy I'm afraid."

"Nah, it's cool, I'm used to being centre of attention," I said. Her eyes widened.

"Really I thought you wouldn't like it?"

"I don't, but it liked me," I said grimacing. She laughed, I smiled back. I really liked this Muggle.

I sat down besides Edward again.

"Hi," I said smiling.

"Hello, how has your day been?"

"Alright, can't believe it's only my second day," I chuckled.

"Right everyone," called Mr Banner at the front. "Now I am going to assign you into partners for the field trip." He said looking very excited, "It will be in two weeks' time when we start the topic of plants." Everyone groaned.

"Come on, plants are fun." He said sounding a little mad, bless him he must love his subject. Edward was smirking.

"What?" I whispered.

"You'll soon find out he's very… passionate about his subject." He said sounding amused.

"Ok I will call out who is working with who," he said getting his list out. "Angela, you're going to be with Mike." He said nodding at Mike.

"Cassia, you are with Edward…" he said. I looked at Edward smiling, he stared into my eyes, I saw again the slightly confused look in his eyes.

"We'll make a good team," I said smiling. He nodded, still watching me, I looked down and hid in my hair, I could hear my heart pump slightly out of rhythm.

Today was fairly interesting despite that I already knew most of it, Mr Banner explained the different organelles and how they were did their job. We got through three before the bell rang. Edward walked with me.

"So what have you got next?" I asked him.

"Spanish," he said

"Cool, I speak Spanish." I said grinning.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, learnt it when I was little, I spent a lot of time in the library as a kid, and my summers at home too, to distract myself, that's how I know a lot of this stuff anyway, the librarian was Spanish so she taught me," I said. "I'm almost fluent."

"Then perhaps we should practice together sometimes," he said.

"Sure." I said grinning.

"Adios," I said as I went down a different corridor.

"Adios," he chuckled. I laughed as I walked then I felt someone behind me. I jumped, it was Emmett.

"Bloody hell, you nearly gave me a heart attack," I said clutching my chest trying to calm my heart.

"That's not very lady like language," he said grinning.

"Never claimed to be a lady; just a girl." I said grinning, before he could scream that I was a boy. It seemed like something he would do.

We were playing rugby today, this reminded me a lot of chasing, I had to keep myself focused in that, I was not seeking I was playing rugby which is like chasing. My team (the blue) soon realised I was the fastest so they passed the ball to me where I would shoot up the side of the pitch the other team on my tail, only Emmett could catch me, though it was weird when he did it wasn't a hard tackle sending me to the ground. His hold on my waist as he dove taking me down with him was very gentle, like he was afraid to break me in two.

Half way through, we had a time out as everyone was covered in mud especially me and Emmett.

"Nice game, you an Olympic runner or something?" he said teasing and he put his hands on his knee's bending forward, panting slightly, I grinned my own breathing a little more rapid than normal.

"Nah, just the only sporty girl with a large group of guys who used to team up on her, I soon learnt that if I was caught I would be in the lake or hung upside down." I said chuckling, that part was slightly true the twins used to do that to me after Quidditch for a laugh as we ran back up to the tower. If they caught me they'd throw me in the lake, not far, but far enough to soak me, I think they only caught me once and that was because I wanted to see if they would really do it. Should have known with, Fred and George leading the pursuit. The real practice was with Dudley and his gang, ever since then I had been the fastest person that I knew.

Emmett laughed. "Lake?"

"My school had a lake on its grounds," I said laughing. The whistle blew.

"Yes, we best get back on the pitch." Emmett said,

"Yeah, oh and I'm not made of glass you know," I said as I jogged back to my side.

At the last minute we were tied up one more run to determine the winner, I had the ball and I was sprinting as fast as I could down the pitch dodging people as I went, then suddenly I felt cold arms around my waist, holding me like the ball, Emmett sprinted down the pitch back to my side.

"Let me go!" I yelled as everyone on both teams burst out laughing at the sight, leaving a clear path for Emmett, I tried to throw the ball on but he had it between us, I was unable to move. While I yelled for him to let me go, I paid attention to his skin. It was as cold as Edward's even through the clothing, another clue they were all vampires. He ran all the way to the end of the pitch earning his team another five point. Still laughing Coach Clapp blew the whistle.

"Game over red team win, Cullen put her down now," he said tears rolling down his face. Emmett laughing put me back on the floor, where I dropped the ball on the floor instantly.

"Good game, Cassia," Emmett said grinning at me. "I almost broke a sweat,"

"You're a lot stronger than me and I think it's cheating when you use me as the ball." I pouted. He laughed.

"Hey tomorrow sit with us," he said chuckling. "Though, it was amusing seeing you uncomfortable with all of them." He said grinning.

"You sure?" I said biting my lip.

"Yeah, sit with us," he grinned.

"Sure, will do," I said.

"Hey do you want a lift home, you must get sick of running in the rain."

"Is there any room in your car?"

"Ah you've got a point," he said.

"It's fine, I'll run, thanks for the offer though." I said smiling, and then almost out of nowhere Rosalie appeared.

"Hey," Emmett said kissing her.

"Hi," she said then looked at me. Wow, she was even prettier close up. "You're the new girl, Cassia, right?" she said suspiciously, her eyes were still black.

"Yep, nice to meet you," I said, holding me hand out to her, she shook it, again cold hands, ice cold.

"So I hear you've been testing Emmett's competitive attitude." She said smiling now.

"Yeah, someone needs to put him in his place." I said grinning.

"Oh he knows his place, when I'm around." She said, I laughed.

"We'll bully him together," I said. She laughed now, the sound was so beautiful I felt like I should just go and crash on my firebolt.

"It nice meeting you Cassia, I'd offer a lift, I know you run, but our car is full, unless you want to run home Emmett," she teased her mate – no you don't know for sure there vampires – boyfriend.

"Sure," he said calling the bluff. I laughed.

"Thank you for the offer but I really do like running, and I'll be getting a car soon anyway, it was really nice meeting you and I'll see you both tomorrow."

"Bye," they both said as I turned a jogged back home.

Once I got back, Remus and I headed to the shops with Teddy, not trusting Sirius with a baby. Apparently they didn't with me either. Back in the day. The shop wasn't that far from the school, just a few streets south, off the highway. It was nice to be inside the supermarket; it felt normal. We were laughing and joking about normal things, when we got back we started putting the groceries away, Sirius snuck up behind us and started a water fight that lasted about ten minutes.

Still laughing I wrapped potatoes in foil and stuck them in the oven to bake, covered a steak in marinade and balanced it on top of a carton of eggs in the fridge. After Sirius's attempt so surprise me with breakfast on the first day I moved in with him after the war ended. We had made an agreement that he would never cook again. I didn't imagine Remus was much better but maybe he could pull of toast, unlike his other remaining marauder. Yeah, he is that bad a cook. I wouldn't trust him to pour cereal.

When I was finished with that, I took my book bag upstairs. Before starting my homework, I changed into a pair of dry sweats, pulled my damp hair up into a pony-tail,

I made a salad while the steaks cooked, and set the table; singing under my breath as a worked.

"…Move your body like a leprechaun, getting it on. Getting it on. Oh, can you dance like a hippogriff. N-n-na n-n-na n-n-na. Flying off from a cliff. N-n-na n-n-na n-n-na…"

I called Sirius and Remus in when dinner was ready, and they sniffed appreciatively as he walked into the room.

"Smells good, Cassie." Sirius said as Remus put Teddy in the baby chair.

"Thanks."

"So, how did you like school? Have you made any friends?" Sirius asked as he was taking seconds.

"Angela, she's a bit like Hermione. And there's this boy, Mike, who's very, er, friendly. Everybody seems pretty nice. Oh and two of those Cullen's I was telling you about, their eyes have changed colour you know, and I met Rosalie her hands are cold too, like Emmett's and Edward's." I said stick a bit of tomato in my mouth.

"Are they red?" Remus asked, my face dropped slightly, no they didn't.

"No that's the weird bit," I said, while I remember their golden eyes, one pair of eyes more than the others.

"Cassia, drop this will you, I am sure they are just Muggles who like contacts, and have bad circulation." Sirius said smiling.

"What are you both again, people were asking?" I said grumpily changing the subject.

"I am a book editor," Remus said feeding Teddy more baby food.

"I've joined the police force here," he said, grinning. "Remus weren't you thinking about a series, you know, the one about a girl who a witch and risked her life ever year." He said winking.

I laughed.

"I think she should have to live with horrible relatives as her parents were killed by the most evil man ever." I said seriously. "People like that stuff."

"Hmm, not bad maybe she can have a godfather that was imprisoned in the worse prison in the world."

"Who can be innocent and turn into a dog,"

"Genius! You taking note of this Remus." Sirius said. Remus chuckled at them.

"She has a werewolf uncle who she doesn't know about and becomes her teacher." Sirius said.

"Oh the girl doesn't know she's magic until her letter call the school Hogwarts!"

"Brilliant so a couple of chapters at the beginning on her relatives what do they do to her?"

"They can lock her – Sirius!" I yelled clicking to what he was trying to do, and noticing the look they gave each other as I gave them a small part of my childhood. "I'm not telling you. Nice try but you're not getting it like that." I said scowling at him.

He grinned sheepishly. "Sorry Cassie."

"So police officer?" I asked again. "And book editor."

"Yes,"

We lapsed into silence, only Teddy's giggling, and Remus's occasional plead for him to open his mouth and swallow the food, as we finished eating. Sirius cleared the table while I started on the dishes, I couldn't believe how close I was to telling them about my cupboard. They would both freak out if they found out I lived under the stairs until I got my Hogwarts letter.

While I was preoccupied Sirius had snuck up behind me and started another water fight.

He went back to the TV, and after I finished washing the dishes by hand, I couldn't believe how close I was to telling them about my cupboard.

I went upstairs unwillingly to work on my math homework.

That night it was finally quiet. I fell asleep quickly, exhausted.

Next day I got ready this time I wore a long dress like top emerald green, again according to Hermione and Ginny it showed my curves and flat stomach.

I was starting to work out they just liked embarrassing me. Or maybe their theory was I always had baggy clothes so I should wear tight ones for 16 years.

I ran to school, same as normal only this time as soon as I walked into the school premise Edward was beside me.

"Hello," he said politely.

"Hi, you ok?" I answered.

"I am fine, how about you?"

"Still getting used to the fact I don't live on school grounds," I said laughing, he looked at me the confused look in his eyes.

"What?" I said.

"Pardon?" he said.

"Why do you always look so confused and interested? I mean I know your smart, it's like… you're expecting something, but it's not happening. And I'm not very interesting." I said nervously. He looked shocked before he controlled his expression.

Edward shook his head slowly, rolling his eyes toward the sky before he met my gaze again. "You don't see yourself clearly at all. You're not like anyone I've ever known. You fascinate me."

I glared at him, sure he was teasing now. He knew me, not Cassia Potter, she was interesting. Hell she was interesting to lots of people, but normal me, just Cassia – as I always referred to myself after finding my true identity – and it made me chuckle every time thinking of my innocent eleven year old response.

"Sure I do," I grumbled, the bell went and we headed off to classes.

My morning lessons were ok, by lunch time I began to walk to the cafeteria wondering if I really should sit with the Cullen's. When I suddenly felt familiar arm throw me over their owners shoulder.

"Emmett!" I hissed as the whole hall went silent. I just laughed as he brought me over to the table where they all sat, putting me down next to Edward.

"Right introductions are needed right?" Emmett said grinning. "You haven't met; Alice or Jasper yet have you?"

"No," I mumbled. "It's nice to meet you," I said I shook both their hands, they were both cold.

Then I turned to Emmett. "_You. _Will you stop picking me up?" Emmett laughed.

"That wasn't the first time he picked you up?" Jasper said.

"No in rugby yesterday he thought because he couldn't get the ball off me he'd use me as the ball instead." I said glaring at him, he was still laughing.

Japer, Edward and Alice joined in. Rosalie, smiled but otherwise tried to ignore the situation.

"So, how long did it take for you guys for everyone to get used to you?"

"Several weeks," Alice said I groaned, fabulous.

"It won't be too bad," Edward said soothingly, I smiled at him, suddenly remembering the conversation that morning.

We all chatted about random things, England and my accent was a big part of the discussion after what felt like a few minutes the bell went and we headed off to class.

We continued to learn about the different organelles, Edward caught up with me after the class.

"Sorry about them," he said. "They are a little overwhelming, I make a friend and apparently I have to share," I laughed. "Speaking of sharing, hello Emmett," Edward said.

"Aw I was gunna scare her,"

"Thanks Edward," I said, he grinned, I turned to Emmett. "Ready to get beat?"

"You wish," Emmett laughed.

When we finally got there we learnt we were playing rugby again, this time however me and Emmett were on the same team, we completely destroyed the other we had gotten twenty touch downs they had only one.

"We make a good team," I said panting again, he grinned.

"Sure do," he agreed.

"You running again?"

"Yeah, going car hunting at the weekend though so it's only two more days of it."

"Glad to hear," he said. "I'll see you tomorrow then we have to head straight off, we have a family thing,"

"Cool I'll see you all tomorrow," I said as I walked into the girls changing room, while they all re-applied make up and whined about having to do sport, I got changed and ended up being the first out I ran out of the building and back to the house, faster than usual, when I got in Remus was reading, a small frown on his face.

"You ok there Remus?" I said nervously, he jumped.

"Sorry Cassie didn't see you there, everything is fine,"

"It looks it," I said, throwing myself into the chair next to him.

"Alright," he said smiling. "About ten minutes from here there is a place called La Push, it has this tribe there called Quileute tribe. They have these legends and I want to go and see if they are true,"

"We could go at the weekend, on the Saturday?" I said. "Find out, but I doubt they will tell you without knowing they can trust you," I warned him.

"I know that's why I am bringing my wand if it is true they'll know about us if it isn't then I'll confound them into thinking we just had a nice chat about the beach or something."

"Good idea," I said, "what do you want for tea?"

"Steak," he said.

"Rare?"

"Please,"

"You take your potion today?" I asked him as I get ingredients together.

"Yes I'm ready for Sunday,"

"Good, basement is set up for you and Sirius, I'll train if you want?"

"No honey, not only do I need you to watch Teddy but wolfspane or not, I wouldn't want you near me like that again."

"Couldn't be worse than last time," I muttered.

"True, but I just don't trust myself enough with you," he said.

"I know, and don't worry about Teddy I'll keep him happy and safe."

"You always do," he said hugging me tightly. "I love you cub,"

"I love you too," I said shocked by his sudden outburst, Remus was always very quiet man.

"Your father would be so proud of you, you know that right?" he said in my ear. "The young women you've become, I still can't believe your seventeen." I blushed. "He'll be watching you know and no one in on will be safe from his boasting of how his daughter defeated Voldemort once and for all."

"Thanks Remus," I whispered, he kissed my forehead, and rubbed my arm.

"I'll let you get on with it," he said.

"We could talk if you like; about anything you want… actually I have a question for you that have bugged me for years two actually."

"Go on," he said his eyes a little weary.

"One, we're you ever going to tell me who you actually were if it wasn't for Sirius?"

"Eventually," he said, "I was worried about intruding on your life." I nodded I could understand that. "Your second question?" he asked, I could hear the curiosity in his voice.

"Were you really asleep on the train?"

He laughed at me and ruffled my hair.

"What do you think?"

"I think you were pretending." I said pouting.

"Would you have been able to talk if a teacher was present?"

"No," I admitted unwillingly, he chuckled again.

Suddenly there was a cry from the other room.

"I'll get him, Sirius comes home at five," he told me. I nodded to show I heard him as I cut up the carrots.

I turned in straight after dinner, I decided as Remus was stressed enough with the full moon coming up I would have dreamless sleep up until Sunday, also it meant I could stay up and look after Teddy. I sat on my bed and gulped down eight hours' worth of dreamless sleep, my head fell instantly on the pillow.

**X**

**X**

_**In Loving Memory of my dad who died 10 years ago today.**_

_**Matthew Peter De Sausmarez 27**__**th**__** August 1970 – 27**__**th**__** July 2002**_

_**RIP**_

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_


	4. Moon Tears and a Pissed of Poppy

The next day went by the same as the others. I didn't speak to Jessica, or rather, Jessica didn't speak to me. I had a small chat with Angela as biology started and of course I spoke to the Cullen's and Hales. They still confused me so much, I knew they weren't human. It wasn't just my imagination. I paid attention to the register in every class trying to learn people's names.

By Friday I was able to recognise, if not name, almost all the students at school. I said goodbye to the Cullens and told them to enjoy they're trip as I found out they were going to be hiking all weekend.

Hiking or Hunting, I thought as I saw the Volvo leave the car park.

That night I had forgotten about the Cullen's as I had a ton of chores to do on top of homework and Teddy wouldn't stop crying. Eventually taking turns we all had roughly seven hours, I thought he may be starting to teeth.

The next day when Teddy finally fell asleep at half five in the morning, I pottered around the house, dusting and tidying moving photo's, cleaning the kitchen benches.

I was turning into Aunt Petunia.

Once everyone was up we went car shopping it was a boring task they all looked the same to her, until she found the car that was perfect for her it was red and made by a company called Volkwagon its logo was a griffin. She later found out it was a corsa, she charmed it and "drove" it home with Sirius as Remus "drove" the other car back.

"Nice isn't it." Sirius said grinning, she grinned back.

"Yeah, it's a nice little car,"

"For a little lady," Sirius snickered, she glared at him. He chuckled at her.

"Watch it or you'll get dog food," I said scowling, he laughed his bark laugh.

We beat Remus home slightly; I began to make some small snacks.

"Cass, you reckon we could put all the magic stuff away, Chief Swan lives across the road and I sort of invited him over for dinner."

I grinned at him. "Aren't you supposed to be pretending to be my parent not the other way around?" I teased. He chuckled.

"I'll do that once I've finished these tuna sandwiches." I told him. "What time is he coming over?"

"Five,"

"We have an hour and a half we should get it done easily I'll make more snacks then eat about half seven, eight."

He grinned. "Whatever you want,"

An hour and fifteen minutes later magical stuff was put away in our rooms and even then charmed just in case he walked in.

I was just dusting the telly when I felt someone grab my waist.

"Sirius!" I said laughing as he threw me over his shoulder.

"Put me down you mangy mutt,"

"Make me!" he said.

"Remus," he said in greeting as though nothing was happening. I saw Remus walk to the corner of the sitting room putting Teddy in his play pen.

"One day she will serve you dog food," Remus warned him.

He shrugged.

"Cat food," I growled still trying to pull myself from his shoulder. "Let me down!"

"Nope,"

"Mr Swan will be here any minute!" I said.

"Please call me Charlie," said a gruff voice, I looked at the door over Sirius shoulder and there stood a pale man who was fairly averaged height. He had black hair, and chocolate brown eyes. He had a very cop like moustache.

"Sorry the door was open," he said smiling slightly.

"Hello Chief," Sirius said grinning. "This is my daughter Cassia," he said moving his arms slightly to gesture he was talking about me. "Remus and his son Teddy," Remus went and shook Charlie's hand.

"Will you put me down now," I hissed at Sirius.

"Magic words," he said.

"I'll kill you in your sleep if you don't," Mr Swan chuckled.

"Come on," he said.

"Fine you're the best god – like – dad there is." I said in a bored voice almost slipping up.

"I love you too Cassie," he chuckled finally letting me down.

"Cassia Black," I said holding my hand out to Mr Swan.

"Charlie Swan," he said his face lightening up in a crinkly smile.

"I don't know how you cope with him, I mean I think he should pay me for coping with him, but you actually pay _him_," I said nodding to Sirius. He chuckled.

"Something tells me I'll never be bored at the station again," he agreed.

"I have made some snacks for now dinner will be ready at about half seven, dad," man that sounds weird in my voice. "said you liked beef stroganoff."

"Your dad said right," he grinned.

"Allergic to anything?"

"Vegetables, especially the green leafy kind."

I laughed. He seemed like a nice man.

He began to explain the rules of baseball to Sirius as I sat and chopped carrots.

Half six everything was cooking I joined the men in the sitting room.

"Did your team win," I asked Charlie.

"Yep," he grinned.

"Good," I said, I went to go and sit by Sirius but I tripped over on of Teddy's toys and fell face first.

Sirius and Remus laughed as I got up, scowling at them.

"You ok Cassia?" Charlie asked concerned.

"Oh she's fine, it's always surprising when we see her walking ten steps without tripping." Sirius said.

"My daughter is the same. Isabella, she lives with her mother in Phoenix, she might be coming to live here for a while soon," his eye slight up as he spoke of his daughter. I could tell her really wanted her to come.

"What does she look like," I ask him.

"Dark brown hair, she'll pale, real pale, a bit like your skin." He said. "My eyes, haven't seen her in a while so I don't know what she's doing with her hair, but, I can't wait to see her again. Anyway what do you like to do Cassia, young girl like you what's your interests?"

"Believe it or not I'm sporty, er, I like reading, not fussed on makeup or shopping, er I like magic,"

"Really at your age?"

"Something impressive about pulling a rabbit out of a hat." I said smiling.

"Er I dunno I haven't got many hobbies of anything," I say, and it's true I don't know much of what I do and don't like it's all been cleaning, cooking, and Voldemort.

"What sports you like to play?"

"Er, netball, basketball," what else has some relation to Quidditch. "Tennis, er, rugby."

Charlie nodded as though he approved.

We all chatted until the oven beeped announcing food was ready.

I hopped up and went to get it.

After several helping the three men sat slouched on the sofa's.

"That was delicious," Charlie complemented, I blushed.

"You want beers?"

"Cooks, and offers beers, you've trained her well," Charlie joked, Sirius and Remus tensed slightly, I wanted to sigh I had gone into pilot 'Durlseys have guests' mode bar the 'Sir's and the fakeness.

"I'll be right back," I go and get the beers for them, getting a bottle of milk for Teddy while I'm there.

There is something else showing on the telly looks like rugby this time, rolling my eyes I feed Teddy who gurgles at me.

"You help out with the kid," Charlie said.

"Sure," I say as I put the empty bottle on the floor. Teddy burped everyone laughed at him, he smiled at Remus who picked him put him on his lap.

"Sure looks like you," Charlie said to him.

"Mother's eyes though," Remus said sadly.

Nothing else was said I sat bored throughout the rugby game I played with Teddy and daydreamed, a pair of golden eyes scorched themselves into my dream, making me snap out of it blushing.

"Well I best be off, it's nine, thanks for inviting me over, maybe if Isabella does come you'll help me get her room ready?" he asked me hopefully.

"Sure," I said grinning.

After saying goodbye Charlie left to go over the street.

"He's nice," I said.

"Good man," Remus agreed.

"Right bedtime for children and moony," Sirius said cheerfully.

"I am not a child but I agree with the other two," I say grinning. "All have an early night," the mood darkens as it is obvious why.

I take dreamless sleep again, luckily Teddy sleeps through the night.

At about ten, I went in to clean Remus's sheets so he would have a nice clean bed on Monday, as, I walked in I saw him still lying there.

"Remus?" I said quietly, sitting on his bed. "You alright?"

He groaned.

"Moon?" I guessed.

"Moon," he moaned.

"Ok you stay here till five ok, then I'll move you downstairs," I said softly rubbing his shoulder gently. "Come on Teddy we'll play downstairs and let daddy rest." I said picking up the baby who giggled turning his hair blue.

"I'll get the potion in a minute." I said softly, before I shut the door.

Sirius froze as he saw me carrying Teddy. "Bad moon?" he guessed. I nodded, he sighed.

"I'll get the potion." Sirius said heading back downstairs, I followed him putting Teddy in the pen and then cooking Remus a rare steak.

Sirius and I spent the day getting the basement ready for tonight, making sure there was nothing to hurt himself with and an escape door for Sirius – Remus had insisted – it would only work for someone who was not entranced by the moon, it was a difficult spell but they had managed.

At five they levitated Remus into the room, Sirius transformed.

"Good luck both for you," I whispered kissing Remus's cheek and patting Sirius's head.

"Cassia, go," Remus said anxiously.

"I have another few minutes, would steak help if I shoved it through the escape hole?"

"No, it might make me want to hunt," He whispered. "Go!"

I spun around and closed the door firmly, locking it with all the locks and casting the password protection charm on it.

Teddy was still asleep so I began to wash the dishes, made Remus's bed, put another set of washing in, made mine and Sirius's bed. Before seven I had done everything and had had no distraction to what was going on downstairs. I decided to do some charms work.

It wasn't until two o'clock that Teddy woke crying I scoped him up and I bounced him on my lap worrying about below.

"Shh, shh, shh," I soothed rocking him gently. I heard the pain filled howled, I charmed, Teddy so he wouldn't be able to hear his father's pain. I could feel my eyes burning as he howled again. I hated Greyback more than ever. How could he do this to children? For fun. I couldn't wait until he was found. I'd love to kill him myself for everything he has done to my family. First Remus, then he killed Tonks. One day he was going to pay. Teddy slowly started to drift I cried silently as I heard the wolf below howl to the moon.

About three in the morning Teddy was asleep in my arms, there was a scratching at the door, I opened it Padfoot was limping his front leg bleeding, I let him in and gently put Teddy in his cot careful not to disturb him.

"Did he bite or scratch you? Nod for bite, paw scratch or shake no," I told him. He lifted his paw a little higher.

I took the cream from the draw and squirted it out gently rubbing it into his wound. He whined.

"Almost done," I said soothingly. "Now pour this in," I murmured to myself, pouring the smoking purple potion into wound I tapped my wand on it and it healed.

"Stay Padfoot until the moon rises alright," he rolled his eyes. I knew why, he had done this for longer than I had been born, there was a pain filled howl as Moony was probably trying to get through the safe hole. He was going to be really bad in the morning.

"Watch Teddy I'll follow the moon he'll need us instantly." I said taking my telescope and pointing it out to measure the time the moon would sink, I also doubled checked with the internet and Remus's charts he had already drawn up. They all matched to the moon leaving the sky at 5:47am I would go down at five to six to ensure it was safe it was a rule Remus had almost made Sirius unbreakable vow over. Eight minutes after moon down he would be himself again. Now we waited and tried to ignore the howling.

Five to six couldn't come fast enough, Sirius fell asleep about four leaving me awake to think.

As my watch told me it was finally five to. I ran down the stairs. Potions, wand and bandages at the ready I opened the doors to see Remus in the middle of the room cuts and bites all over him.

"Remus?" I whisper horrified. He looks up at me, his eyes full of questions.

"Sirius is fine, Teddy is fine, I am fine, you are not here,' I put the bathrobe over him.

"Anything broken?"

"My collar bone," he whispered.

"Episkey!" I mutter, then levitated him upstairs carefully. And began to remove the poison from his wounds and clean them before and infection appears.

It wasn't until seven I heard Sirius wake up running around like an elephant.

"Oh you're both in here," he said as he ran into Remus's room.

"Yeah, oh I made your pack lunch yesterday it's in the fridge," I told him as a poured more anti infection potion into the big wound on his chest.

"I am not going to work today," Sirius said furiously.

"Go to work," I told him. "If we are all in they'll check, I'll stay with him, call the school and tell them I have a sickness bug."

Sirius looked at the two of us.

"Sirius we can't have Muggles coming to see what is wrong."

"I'll finish early, half three latest. I'll tell Charlie your ill and I want to get back." I nod vaguely not really listening to him.

I hear the bedroom door close.

I worked on Remus all morning and occasionally checked in on Teddy fed him and gave him milk and toys to play with I made rare steak for Remus which seemed to help a little bit. Once he was finished I checked his wounds again they still looked infected. If this didn't work we'd have to get a healer.

"Remus I'm going to try something ok, it's going to hurt but it might work better than this," I said scowling at the useless purple bottle, it only cleaned the wound not destroy an already present infection.

"Teddy," he moaned.

"Teddy's fine," I whispered soothingly, I got the alcohol, and dabbed it onto to a cleaned cloth hating I had to resort to this. "It's going to hurt," I whispered, he clenched his face preparing.

I gently started to clean the bite on his arm, he winced.

"I know," I murmured as soothingly as possible. "Ok Remus, I'm going to get more,"

"Now I'm scared," he said hoarsely.

"Don't back chat your nurse," I teased, but I was only half in it.

"Yes ma'am," he said looking at me grinning, it still looked like a grimace.

"Hang on," I left the room and went back to the kitchen. I sighed I should send him to Pomfrey at the minimum he needed serious help not my limited.

I grabbed my mirror from my room.

"Hermione," I whisper. It takes a few seconds for her to answer.

"Hi Cass - Cassia, what's wrong?" she said reading my expression.

"Bad moon, really bad," I said quietly, "his wounds are still filled with the poison the potions that were sent didn't work." I said wiping my eyes. "I need Mrs Weasley and Madam Pomfrey," I say desperately. "Every potion they have on infections. And healing wounds that stuff she used on Bill, the works ok."

"We'll get they're as soon as we can," she said. I nodded then chuckled weakly.

"I'm using alcohol to clean it,"

"Poor Remus," she said, "We'll be there soon Cassie," she promised then the mirror showed my reflection.

Yeeeoooww! I looked bad, I shook it off and I went back into Remus's room.

"Reinforcements are coming," he said lightly.

"Bloody wolf hearing," I grumbled. "Yes, I can't I haven't got everything you need, normal moons I am capable, for my knowledge, this is too big," I whisper.

"I know cub, you've been great." He said smiling at me, I began to cry.

"No, Cassie no, don't cry, come here," he said moving on the bed to give me some room.

I lay beside him and burst into tears, he wrapped his arms around me.

"Tears have enzymes against bacteria, you know," I sniffed. He kissed my hair.

"I'll be ok, Cass, promise, I've been worse than this before, in Mungos for weeks."

"When?" I whispered.

"On your six birthday it was a full moon." He said. "Couldn't afford Wolfspane, chained myself up in a magic locked room every time. But this time the wolf wanted to find you keep you protected. It couldn't leave, so I really turned on myself."

"I'm sorry," I sobbed.

"Silly girl it isn't your fault," he chuckled. "Come now, you never cry, how much sleep you had?" he said evaluating the dark bruises under my eyes; I smiled weakly my lips wobbling.

"Uh, none last night, night before took sleeping draught for six hours."

"Cassia," he scolded.

"I couldn't help it, I could hear you," I whisper. "I made sure Teddy couldn't, but I could."

At that moment Madam Pomfrey burst through the door, followed by Mrs Weasley, Ginny and Hermione.

"You move," she said briskly to me. I did as I was told. She waved her wand and sighed.

"I wonder what was wrong with the potion?" Madam Pomfrey muttered. "You're worse than you were at school."

"I've tried everything I have," I burst into more tears, Hermione cuddled me this time.

"Shouldn't you be at school," she said.

"I'm ditching," I said smiling slightly. "School thinks I have a bug."

"Come on we'll leave her too it," Hermione said, she and Ginny steered me out, Mrs Weasley nudging my back.

"No I want to stay,"

"Cassia, you can't look after me if you can't look after yourself." Remus said sternly. "Hermione drag her out, make sure she sleeps and eats."

Shit! When did I last eat? I scanned my memory, Saturday night.

"I can tell by your face you haven't been doing either," Hermione scolded, grabbing my arm and pulling me out as Poppy poured a potion down his throat.

As soon as I was downstairs Ginny dragged me to the sofa, Hermione went to make tea. Mrs Weasley went to the fridge to get us all something to eat.

"Cassie, he's right you know, you have to eat," Hermione told me off when she saw me devour what Mrs Weasley put in front of me I didn't even taste it at first I nodded sleepily.

"Sleep Cassia," Hermione said resting my head against her shoulder. I shook my head.

"Can do this the easy way or the hard way," Ginny threatened.

Hermione ignored her shifted along so that she could pull my head onto her lap and forced me to lie down, massaging my scalp repeating the gesture, just above the ear.

"Cheater," I mumbled, I heard her soft chuckle. I tried to fight the tiredness and I won smiling smugly.

"I'm too stressed for that to work Hermione," I grinned.

"Hard way," Ginny said.

"If you're thinking what I think you are, I've been having it from Wednesday to Saturday night bar Teddy wouldn't sleep so we had eight each mine was four and four to try and stop nightmares."

All three of them scowled at me. I pulled myself from Hermione's lap and went upstairs to my room and got my helping the non-human book. I scanned Wolfspane potion trying to find out what went wrong.

"Cassia," Hermione scowled.

"Look at him, Hermione. I need to know how to make it myself; maybe it was to do with the way it travelled to us, or how far it travelled." I murmured.

Sirius came in at two he saw me with Hermione, Ginny and Mrs Weasley.

"Shit, surely you weren't this bad when I left," he said rushing to my side putting his hand on my forehead.

"Sirius cut it out I'm trying to read," I said. "Check on Remus, I've been kicked out by both of them."

"Sleep honey, I'm surprised they haven't forced you,"

"We can't she's been taking it bar Friday since Wednesday," Mrs Weasley sighed, Sirius's eyes narrowed.

"That explains the lack of nightmares," he scowled at me. I shrugged and kept reading. Sirius went upstairs only to be shouted at by Madam Pomfrey and sent back to the sitting room.

At ten after fighting my heavy eyes, reading; and facing four deadly glares for the eight hours. Madam Pomfrey came downstairs, I stood up, my vision went black then fizzled back to normal.

"Is he alright?" I say anxiously.

"Have you still not slept yet," she tutted at me, "I can't give you dreamless but I have more than that up my sleeve Potter." She scowled at me.

"Did I make him worse, or –"

"No, Potter, you helped. Honestly you are in so much trouble, do you like being in my hospital wing? Because if you don't take better care of yourself you'll end up back there." She paused. "How's your heart?" she said. "Have you been taking your draughts and tablets?" Shit!

"Fine, I er, I forgot today." I said sheepishly. "I haven't blacked out here yet," I told her.

"Yet if you keep this up then you'll soon change that, honestly I told you everything you needed to do to stop your heart from failing! Survive that curse or not, it has put a lot of strain on you, you should be resting for another six months at least! Someone put her to bed now before I imprison her on my ward for that duration!"

"I'll put her to bed," Remus said.

"You're ok!" I said running to him, I tripped and he caught me.

"I like plan B." I heard Sirius from behind me, I could tell by his voice he was glaring at me and deadly serious.

"Cassia, I told you I would be," he said, taking most of my weight.

"I've never seen you that bad before," I whispered, he kissed my forehead.

"And you never will again," he said. Now I knew he was safe and healthy, my mind relaxed, my body sagged. He lifted me into his arms and murmured something to the others I was asleep before he had even turned back to the stairs…


	5. Truth Tuesday

Edward POV…

Where was she? Surely she couldn't be ill already, she had only been here a week.

"Dude, relax, she probably got a cold or something. Most of them do when their stressed out their immune systems are low." Emmett said. "She'll have a cold," he repeated when he saw my anxious face.

When we got home I went to talk to Carlisle again.

"Carlisle she was off today,"

"Perhaps she is ill," Carlisle said. "Edward I am sure if it was serious her father would have taken her into the hospital.

"But they are used to free treatment. What if –"

"Edward I doubt she is so ill she needs hospital not only that but I am sure her father and uncle would not care how much it costs to make her better." I must have still looked anxious as he said.

"If she is still not in tomorrow then I will go and check to see if she is ok, I will say you and Emmett dragged me there.

"Say all of us did!" said Alice. "And we'll come with you after school."

"You all really like her don't you?" he said a smile on his face.

"Yes," sounded around the house making him chuckle.

"Well I look forward to meeting your friend." Carlisle said.

"Me too," Esme said she had come in the office and stood by Carlisle taking his hand.

"Fine tomorrow."

"Edward the stress of moving and starting a new school plus the fact that only last week she was on a plane which uses vented air full of bacteria, most humans stressed or otherwise after flying become sick."

"I know but honestly Carlisle you should see her, I mean her neck has been sliced open at some point.

"I will check tomorrow." Carlisle reassured me he was trying to figure out why I was more worried than the rest of us even though we all enjoyed her company. I didn't know myself…

Cassia POV…

"Go back to sleep, we'll tell the school your still ill."

I shook my head.

"I want to go in,"

"Cassia you've only had six hours sleep Molly is staying for today, you need to take your potions and tablets. We don't want to lose you, you listening."

I nod.

"Hermione, Ron, Ginny, the twins, even McGonagall and Snape were threatening to come and lecture you."

"Snape!" I said, why the hell would he care? I knew everything now but dangers passed he doesn't have to protect me anymore.

"Yes something about, he spent so long keeping you alive, it seemed against your will half the time because of your trouble finding. He risked his life as spy to protect you from Voldemort so the least your pampered spoily arrogant little head could do was keep it that way. Or something like that."

I laughed.

"Tell him this and I think he will kill both of us but, I actually think he has grown rather fond of you and is now keeping a front."

I rolled my eyes, "sure Remus," I said. "As distracting as this is I need to get ready for school."

I felt my head pounding as the car drove me to school waves of dizziness hit me over and over again, I was relieved when I finally got onto school premises

I felt my vision blur completely as I stepped out of my car, I groaned supporting myself on the door but it was no good. My vision darkened.

"Cassia!" I heard a familiar voice cry.

I felt my legs go and cold arms catch me, then nothing…

Edward POV

I watched as a new car entered the school gates I could see Cassia inside, she had dark bruises under her eyes, she obviously hadn't slept very well. Her skin paler than normal. Luckily she had parked three cars from where I was standing I began to walk towards her, Emmett beside me.

"Wow, she looks bad, maybe we should make her see Carlisle." He said as we got to the second car she got out and groaned holding onto the door for support but it didn't seem to work I began to run at human speed as I saw her legs beginning to buckle.

"Cassia!" I yelled, catching her as she fainted.

She lay unconscious in my arms, her lips slightly parted breathing gently in and out.

"I'll call Carlisle," Emmett said anxiously. He dialled his phone and I heard Carlisle answer on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Carlisle, Cassia came to school but fainted in the car park." He said panicked.

"What without cause?"

"Well she looks really tired and stuff, but she got out her car then wham out."

"I'll be right there. Call her father." He hung up and Emmett went into her bag and grabbed her phone.

He scrolled down to Sirius and pressed call. He answered on the third ring.

"Cassie, are you alright? Do you need us to pick you up?" I heard his anxious answer to what he believed Cassia. I looked at her stroking her long black hair. Did he know something like this would happen?

"Hi Mr Black this is Emmett Cullen, I'm in Cassia's gym class anyway, she fainted in the parking lot it's just me and my brother Edward here, uh, we called Carlisle to check her over.

"Right, thank you, we won't be long – Remus! –" we heard him yell before the line went dead.

"Should we try and wake her up?" Emmett said anxiously. But even as he said it Cassia groaned softly her eyelids fluttering…

Cassia POV…

I could hear voices talking I groaned as my eyes fluttered open, I jumped slightly when I saw Edwards face above me.

"Edward? What -?"

"Relax you fainted," he said softly. I shook my head trying to clear it I remember insisting on going to school and driving here by magic. Then I got out the car…

I sighed.

"Does this happen often?" he asked gently, then I realised I was still in his cool arms.

"Sometimes," I said, as I heard a car engine, then it gently braking, I turned my head to see a doctor walked from the black car, and my mouth fell open. He was young, he was blonde… and he was handsomer than any movie star I'd ever seen. He was pale, though, and tired-looking, with circles under his eyes. This had to be Edward's father, he looked oddly familiar, I was too tired to try and work out how I knew him.

"Ah, hello Miss Black I see you have had quite a morning." He said kindly as he checked my head for bumps.

"Oh, I suppose, but I am fine now," I said quickly.

"How long has she been unconscious," he asked Edward, I noticed out of the corner of my eye Emmett was standing there too.

"About three minutes," Edward said.

"Did she hit her head?"

"No Edward caught her," Emmett said.

"No, it's no big deal," I said.

Carlisle frowned. "It is a very big deal, people do not just collapse for no reason."

I heard another car racing into the car park and squealing to a stop.

"Cassia!" I heard two familiar voices yell, my head snapped up with dread as they ran over.

"I'm fine, what are you both doing here!" I said, I knew Mrs Weasley was still here so she was looking after Teddy.

"I called them," Emmett said.

"How is she doctor?" Sirius said kneeling by me stroking my hair.

"Sirius!" I hissed, ducking from his hand.

"I am unsure according to Edward and Emmett she just collapsed. Is this a regular occurrence?" Dr Cullen asked him.

"I am afraid so, we know the cause we'll just take her –" Remus suddenly stopped talking and sniffed the air; he looked at Edward, Emmett and then Dr Cullen.

I looked at Edward's face he was wearing an expression of shock.

He looked at me then back at Remus.

Edward POV…

I suddenly heard a car coming towards us and two new voices yelling at me I knew whose thoughts they would be.

_I hope she's alright, she's been taking her medication, this weekend has been rough on her. We told her not to go to school!_

_James why did you trust us with her? She's in our care for a few weeks, and she's not slept or eaten or taken her medication to busy looking after me with my stupid lycanthropy! I hope her heart is alright, it must be why she fainted. _

Her heart what was wrong with her heart, I listened to it, it seemed normal maybe slightly weaker than other humans… her blood pressure was low, her Sinoatrial node weaker than it should be.

"I'm fine, what are you both doing here!" she said.

"I called them," Emmett said.

"How is she doctor?" Sirius said kneeling by us and began to stroke her hair.

"Sirius!" she hissed, ducking from his hand.

"I am unsure according to Edward and Emmett she just collapsed. Is this a regular occurrence?" Carlisle asked him asked him.

"I am afraid so we know the cause we'll just take her –" Remus suddenly stopped talking and sniffed the air; he looked at me, Emmett and then Carlisle.

_Vampires I can smell it, the Cullen's are vampires, Cassia was right but the research… there are no murders no bodies. We'll have to leave…_

I looked at Cassia then Remus.

Cassia POV…

"I know what you are," He said to the Cullen's. "I can smell it."

"Remus what - ?" Sirius stated.

"There vampires Cassia was right and – "

Sirius pulled out his wand tried to take me from Edward's hold, Edward let him take me.

"Sirius stop it! They haven't done anything." I said trying to calm them both, pushing Sirius away.

Wait Doctor Cullen… Carlisle Cullen! Bloody hell! I was being seen by my hero! The un-dead living legend that have never killed a human or drank any human blood! I gasped.

"Of course, Remus, think back, their eyes are amber, look, it's Carlisle Cullen! From History of Magic, they defiantly aren't going to hurt us." I said to them both.

I put my hand out to shake with Carlisle.

"Cassia Potter," she said. Both of their jaws dropped.

"It's an honour to meet and treat you Miss Potter," Carlisle said shaking my hand. I managed not to squeal like an idiot.

Sirius was smirking at me, I glared at him.

"Cassia why is you heart weaker than other humans?" Edward said. Oh shit I scrunched my face waiting for their explosion.

"How much weaker?" Sirius and Remus said anxiously. Great over protective mode initiated. Thanks Edward.

"A fair amount," said Carlisle listening too, my heart pumped faster.

"Try not to over exert it, like now." Carlisle said anxiously. "Is this why you fainted," I nodded blushing.

"Along with you've barely slept won't help," Remus said darkly.

"You're seeing Madam Pomfrey again for your heart," Sirius said, and I was suddenly in his arms.

"Put me down!" I hissed at him struggling in his arms.

"No over excursion, listen to Dr Cullen."

"I hate you Sirius Black, come on, my heart isn't that bad."

"If the Cullen's can tell – "

"One of the Cullen's has been a doctor for over a century of course he can tell!" I snapped. "Come on,"

"I could help, the Muggle treatment as well as the magical, it wouldn't hurt," Carlisle offered, my heart pumped harder again.

"We would really appreciate it," Sirius said.

"I assure you Mr Black, Mr Lupin, I will try and get her heart working normally again, I suppose it is from her last encounter with You Know Who."

Some of my respect and awe dropped. Come on what could Voldemort do to vampires in America.

"When Voldemort," I started saying watching them. Huh they didn't flinch, maybe they thought we would, "hit me with the curse I lived but my heart's just having a little catch up with staying alive after it, probably did the same when I was a baby."

"It didn't we checked," Remus said. Well it will be because I was hit in the chest this time then, I thought. But didn't dare say out loud.

"See you at school Edward, Emmett." I called as I struggled against Sirius. "You are stupidly overprotective you know," I said as Sirius put me in the car next.

"They can still hear," Remus said getting into the car seat.

"I know," I said calmly. They both laughed as Sirius 'drove' away.

When we got back I was carried from the car, Mrs Weasley came out anxiously.

"Cassia dear, are you alright what do you need –"

"Molly could you contact Poppy we just want to check her condition," Remus said, I groaned I was dead when she showed up I'd be off for ages.

"Alright are you putting her to bed?" she asked, but all three of them knew that meant put her to bed right now and make sure she sleeps.

Sirius nodded at her then began to walk up the stairs with me.

"I can walk," I said grumpily.

"After you've slept, you really do need to take better care of yourself." He said as he slowly placed me on the bed and began to tuck me in.

"I'll try," I said rolling my eyes. "If you save me from Madam Pomfrey's wrath."

He chuckled.

"Sleep well," he said kissing my forehead, leaving the dark room. Grumbling to myself I closed my eyes soon falling into a deep sleep…

It was dark when I was roughly shaken awake.

"Wasgoingon?" I said groping the desk for my wand.

"What's going on? You in trouble. Sit up now." I heard a familiar voice, I groaned.

"I'm fine Madam –"

"I'll assess that, come on, move it I need to check your heart rhythm and you need your medication."

Deciding I valued my life I drank, moved and described what she asked.

"Right drink this and then go back to sleep I will have the results tomorrow," she said handing me a red potion. I drained it pulling a face, then lay back down. I felt myself slowly drifting…

Edward POV…

At the end of the day we went straight to the dining room.

The room was, of course, never used for its intended purpose. But it was furnished with a long oval mahogany table surrounded by chairs—we were scrupulous about having all the correct props in place. Carlisle liked to use it as a conference room.

In a group with such strong and disparate personalities, sometimes it was necessary to discuss things in a calm, seated manner.

"So we have a family of magic among us now," Carlisle said. "Cassia is an extremely powerful, famous, honourable, head strong, determined young witch. She destroyed the most evil man in our history. We are no to reveal her secret to anyone not even our own kind, they too are going to stay quiet."

"Cassie, will defiantly not tell and she doesn't care about any prejudice stuff." Alice said.

The way she said the girl's name…like they were already close confidants…

"Cassie," laughed Emmett.

"It what she likes to be called by her close friends." Alice said shrugging.

"How do you know that?" Emmett said.

"How do you think I know Sherlock," Alice said rolling her eyes.

"Alice," I choked. "What…does this…?"

"I told you there was a change coming. I don't know, Edward." But she locked her jaw, and I could see that there was more. She was trying not to think about it; she was focusing very hard on Jasper suddenly, though he was too stunned to have progressed much in his decision making.

She did this sometimes when she was trying to keep something from me.

"What, Alice? What are you hiding?"

I heard Emmett grumble. He always got frustrated when Alice and I had these kinds of conversations.

She shook her head, trying to not let me in.

"Is it about Cassia?"

She had her teeth gritted in concentration, but when I spoke Cassia's name, she slipped. Her slip only lasted the tiniest portion of a second, but that was long enough.

"NO!" I shouted.

I heard my chair hit the floor, and only then realised I was on my feet.

"Edward!" Carlisle was on his feet, too, his arm on my shoulder. I was barely aware of him.

"It's solidifying," Alice whispered. "Every minute you're more decided. There're really only two ways left for her. It's one or the other, Edward."

I could see what she saw…but I could not accept it.

"No," I said again; there was no volume to my denial. My legs felt hollow, and I had to brace myself against the table.

"Will somebody _please _let the rest of us in on the mystery?" Emmett complained.

"I have to leave," I whispered to Alice, ignoring him.

"What is going on with Cassia, two ways for her, is she going to be ok?" Emmett said worried.

"Nothing like that," Alice assured him, he nodded then looked at me.

"Edward, you can't leave," Emmett said loudly. "Besides it will make Cassia anxious that you are going to tell on her,"

"I don't see you going anywhere, Edward," Alice told me. "I don't know if you _can _leave anymore." _Think about it, _she added silently. _Think about leaving._

I saw what she meant. Yes, the idea of never seeing her again was…painful.

But it was also necessary. I couldn't sanction either future I'd apparently condemned her to.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I groaned. My head fell into my hands.

I was not Cassia's protector. Wasn't Alice's divided future enough proof of that?

_I love her, too. Or I will. It's not the same, but I want her around for that._

"Love her, _too?_" I whispered, incredulous.

She sighed. _You are _so _blind, Edward. Can't you see where you're headed? Can't you see where you already are? It's more inevitable than the sun rising in the east. See what I see…_

I shook my head, horrified. "No." I tried to shut out the visions she revealed to me. "I don't have to follow that course. I'll leave. I _will _change the future."

"You can try," she said, her voice sceptical.

"Oh, _come on_!" Emmett bellowed.

"Pay attention," Rose hissed at him. "Alice sees him falling for a _human! _How classically Edward!" She made a gagging sound.

I scarcely heard her.

"What?" Emmett said, startled. Then his booming laugh echoed through the room. "Is that what's been going on?" He laughed again. "Tough break, Edward, poor Cassie,"

I felt his hand on my shoulder, and I shook it off absently. I couldn't pay attention to him.

"_Fall _for a human?" Esme repeated in a stunned voice. "For the girl he speaks to? The witch? Fall in _love _with her?"

"What do you see, Alice? Exactly," Jasper demanded.

She turned toward him; I continued to stare numbly at the side of her face.

"She'll be one of us someday."

Someone gasped; I didn't look to see who.

"That's not going to happen!" I was shouting again. "Either one!"

"Edward have you ever touched her skin accidently brushed your hand against hers anything?" Carlisle said suddenly, he too clouding his thoughts. I nodded.

"What did it feel like?"

"Every time an electric shock why does this matter the point is –" I was interrupted as Esme gasped.

"You already love her; she's already your mate." She said joyfully.

Alice didn't seem to hear any of them. "It all depends," she repeated. "He may be just strong enough not to kill her—but it will be close. It will take an amazing amount of control," she mused. "More even than Carlisle has. He may be _just _strong enough… The only thing he's not strong enough to do is stay away from her. That's a lost cause."

"Control?" Emmett said confused. "She doesn't smell like other humans."

"Not _that_ control, the control you defiantly do not have," Alice looked at Rosalie, he clicked and laughed.

I couldn't find my voice. No one else seemed to be able to either. The room was still.

I stared at Alice, and everyone else stared at me. I could see my own horrified expression from five different viewpoints.

After a long moment, Carlisle sighed.

"Well, this…complicates things. "

"I'll say," Emmett agreed. His voice was still close to laughter. Trust Emmett to find the joke in the destruction of my life.

"I suppose the plans remain the same, though," Carlisle said thoughtfully. "We'll stay. Obviously, no one will…hurt Cassia." I stiffened.

"She won't want to upset her hero anyway," I said smiling trying to distract myself from the options Alice had given me.

"Excuse me," Carlisle said.

"According to both Sirius and Remus thoughts you are her all time hero Carlisle," I said slightly amused.

Emmett started bellowing again; Carlisle looked like if he could blush he would be. Jasper started to snicker.

"How adorable," Esme said smiling.

Alice cleared her throat. "Back to the topic so no one is going to hurt Cassie."

"No," Jasper said quietly. "I can agree to that. If Alice sees only two ways—"

"No!" My voice was not a shout or a growl or a cry of despair, but some combination of the three. "No!"

I had to leave, to be away from the noise of their thoughts—Rosalie's selfrighteous disgust, Emmett's humour, Carlisle's never ending patience…

Worse: Alice's confidence. Jasper's confidence in that confidence.

Worst of all: Esme's…_joy_.

I stalked out of the room. Esme touched my arm as I passed, but I didn't acknowledge the gesture.

I was running before I was out of the house. I cleared the river in one bound, and raced into the forest. The rain was back again, falling so heavily that I was drenched in a few moments. I liked the thick sheet of water—it made a wall between me and the rest of the world. It closed me in, let me be alone.

I ran due east, over and through the mountains without breaking my straight course, until I could see the lights of Seattle on the other side of the sound. I stopped before I touched the borders of human civilization.

Shut in by the rain, all alone, I finally made myself look at what I had done—at the way I had mutilated the future.

First, the vision of Alice and the girl with their arms around each other—the trust and friendship was so obvious it shouted from the image. Cassia's wide green eyes were not bewildered in this vision, but still full of secrets—in this moment, they seemed to be happy secrets. She did not flinch away from Alice's cold arm.

What did it mean? In that still-life moment from the future, what did she think of _me_?

Then the other image, so much the same, yet now coloured by horror. Alice and Cassia, their arms still wrapped around each other in trusting friendship. But now there was no difference between those arms—both were white, smooth as marble, hard as steel.

Cassia's wide eyes were no longer green. The irises were a shocking, vivid crimson.

The secrets in them were unfathomable—acceptance or desolation? It was impossible to tell. Her face was cold and immortal.

I shuddered. I could not suppress the questions, similar, but different: What did it mean—how had this come about? And what did she think of me now?

I could answer that last one. If I forced her into this empty half-life through my weakness and selfishness, surely she would hate me.

I shuddered but ran home.

_**Hey guys in case you were confused the Sinoatrial node is the part of the heart that send electrical impulses through from the top right of the heart to make it contract. It is like a natural pacemaker. I think that is the most simple way to describe it. If anyone wants to know more pm me but I think I will have Carlisle explain it in detail in a few chapters. :D**_

_**Thanks to everyone who has been patient with me my life has quite a lot of stress at the moment so I will try to write but updates may be a couple of weeks to a month **_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Please review xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx**_


	6. Results, Spellings and a Trip to Billy's

I opened my eyes feeling better than I had done in years.

Sitting up I saw Sirius in the corner of the room.

"Sirius?"

"Doctor Cullen did some tests while you were asleep we should get the results by tomorrow," he said, looking at me concerned.

"Oh, um, thanks," I said.

"Are you sure that you want to go in today," he said anxiously.

"Honestly I feel better than I have done in a while," I said smiling at him, I knew he was concerned Remus too, but I was not missing today I needed to talk to the Cullens. "Can I get changed now," I said looking pointedly at him. He chuckled but left the room.

After grabbing a pair of thick tights a smart black skirt and purple top, I hung my coat over my arm and made my way down stairs, the minute they saw me Remus and Sirius stopped talking. Three guesses to what they were talking about.

"Hey cub, you feeling better?"

"Much," I said as I made my way to the cabinet to get the potion.

"Madam Pomfrey is coming back tonight to give results, she and Dr Cullen will be here about six."

"Cool thanks, so if the results are good will you two stop worrying?" I said. They both laughed.

"Cass, we are never going to stop worrying over you." Sirius said getting up and hugging me. Teddy deciding I had had enough of the two men's attention started to gurgle.

"Good morning Teddy." I cooed him scooping him into my arms. "How's my favourite godson?"

Remus chuckled.

"I'm glad he has you," Remus said. "He needs a woman in his life too."

"Remus don't think like that," I scolded. "Teddy would have been perfectly fine even if the curse had done its job."

"Don't say that Cassia," Remus said looking pained; I pulled him into a hug.

"I'm not going anywhere." I whispered in his ear. He hugged me tightly, we stayed like this for a long moment before. I felt someone pulling my hair.

"Ouch, Teddy!" I cried through laughter.

"Right I have to head off, I'll see you after school." I said blowing a kiss to Teddy before I left the door.

I looked out for the silver Volvo and parked beside it I saw them getting out.

"Hey," I said, they all smiled.

"Hey Cassie!" Emmett said grinning, Edward looked a little odd, like someone told him his life was going to change and he didn't know what to think.

"Cassia, may I speak to you privately for a moment." Edward suddenly said. Alice glared at him, but he ignore her.

"Sure," I said Alice's glare had made me weary.

We walked away from his family, and stop by the end of the forest.

"Cassia, I know that you were my friend before you knew but I think it's better if we're not friends," he said. "Trust me."

"What made you come to that conclusion?" I asked shocked.

"Why question it? You are off the hook; you don't have to associate with us anymore."

"If this is because of your… background then I don't care, I told you that already."

He was astonished. He stared at me in disbelief.

"You could have been lying."

"But I wasn't," I said glaring at him.

"Don't lie," he said his eyes furious, he was mad.

"I'm not, if I did care I would have wanted to move." I hissed and I turned my head sharply away from him, clenching my fists wanting nothing more than to shake him into seeing he was being an idiot.

"If you excuse me I wanted to talk to Emmett," I said I turned from him planning to dramatically storm away. However a spare tree root changed that plan, I began to fall but he caught me. I could feel his cold hands even on top of my coat and long sleeved top.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"You are welcome," he said, I grinned at him.

"My, Mr Cullen, you really are a true gentlemen they died out about eighty years ago you know." I tried to tease hoping it would make him laugh rather than throw him into no friend mode again.

"I am an unusual breed," he whispered, I laughed.

"Come on you grumpy old codger," I grinned as we walked down back to the school.

"We are dangerous," he said his voice quiet and serious.

"I know you _can_ be," I said. "But your good people and I want to be your friend so tough love," I said, he smiled.

"Come on let's get back to school."

The morning passed fairly fast before I could blink it was lunch, Alice met me the front of my class to walk.

"Hey Cassie!" she said beaming at me.

"Hi Alice." I said as I started to walk.

"Just ignore Edwards we shouldn't be friends crap, he's just begin stupid you'll see it will be great." She said enthusiastically. I laughed.

"Sure Alice, whatever you say," I said chuckling.

We got to the cafeteria got some food, the others were already at their table.

I began to eat the pasta in front of me.

"Help yourself to any of our food," Jasper said pushing his tray away ever so slightly.

"Thanks," I said pinching Edward's apple. "So where were you guys changed?" I said taking a bite.

"They are quite long some of these stories," Edward said.

I simply intertwined my finger tips and gazed at him, waiting. I smirked, another Dumbledore movement. That man had possessed me. Him and Moody taking bloody turns.

"You asked for it," Emmett said grinning. "We will go in order of Carlisle shall we so Edward."

Edward rolled his eyes but turned his attention to me.

"I was born in Chicago in 1901." He smiled a tiny smile and continued. "Carlisle found me in a hospital in the summer of 1918. I was seventeen, and dying of the Spanish influenza."

I inhaled sharply.

"I don't remember it well — it was a very long time ago, and human memories fade." He was lost in his thoughts for a short time before he went on. "I do remember how it felt, when Carlisle saved me. It's not an easy thing, not something you could forget."

Yeah tell me about it, I thought.

"Your parents?"

"They had already died from the disease. I was alone. That was why he chose me. In all the chaos of the epidemic, no one would ever realise I was gone."

I thought in silence.

"Does the pain get worse as it goes on?"

"At the end it concentrates on your heart, but otherwise it's the same throughout."

I winced, the blood leaving my face.

"It was difficult. Not many of us have the restraint necessary to accomplish it. But Carlisle has always been the most humane, the most compassionate of us… I don't think you could find his equal throughout all of history." He paused. "For me, it was merely very, very painful."

"Yeah, I know." I said smiling softly. They all looked at me the obvious question in their eyes.

"Bellatrix LeStrange was very creative with her torture," I whispered. "Anyway continue."

Edward looked furious for a moment, but when he spoke his voice was quite calm. "He acted from loneliness. That's usually the reason behind the choice. I was the first in Carlisle's family, though he found Esme soon after. She fell from a cliff."

I noticed everyone looked a little uncomfortable at that.

"They brought her straight to the hospital morgue, though, somehow, her heart was still beating."

"So were all of you nearly dead when he changed you?"

"Yes, Carlisle would never do that to someone who had another choice." The respect in his voice was profound whenever he spoke of his father figure. "It is easier he says, though," he continued, "if the blood is weak."

"I was next," said Rosalie.

"I didn't realise," Edward said interrupting, "till much later that he was hoping you would be to me what Esme was to him —he was careful with his thoughts around me." He rolled his eyes. "But she was never more than a sister. It was only two years later that she found Emmett."

"Anyway," Rosalie hissed at him. "Carlisle found me after my husband to be the disgusting Royce King –"

"Rosalie Hale?" I asked, they could tell from my voice I knew exactly what had happened.

"Yes," she hissed.

I swallowed back the bile, my fists clenched tightly I knew what it felt like, but from someone who you were about to marry. I didn't know which was worse.

"Rose found me in Appalachia when a bear about to finish him off." Emmett said short and sweet.

"I carried him back to Carlisle, more than a hundred miles, afraid I wouldn't be able to do it myself." Rose said taking his hand.

I looked curiously at Alice and Japer.

"We both developed a conscience as weird as it sounds, no outside guidance. I can't remember any of my human life not even the transition. It is like I have only ever been a vampire, but I don't know anymore. Not even my creator was there, probably would have been a total savage if I didn't see things in the future - "

" –Like Prophesy's –?"

"No, things that might happen, things that are coming. But it's very subjective. The future isn't set in stone. Things change." I noticed her eyes flickered to Edward, who stiffened ever so slightly.

"I saw Jasper and knew that he was looking for me before he knew it himself. I saw Carlisle and our family, and we came together to find them. I am most sensitive to non-humans. For example, I always see when another group of our kind is coming near. And any threat they may pose."

"My story," Jasper said, I turned to him. "May be better another time the bell is about to go." I looked around shocked, they all chuckled at me.

"See you in gym," Emmett said winking.

Edward and I started to walk to biology.

"So how long have you been with Carlisle? Nobody really knows much about him since he left the Volturi."

Edward smirked.

"Your hero if I recall correctly." He said looking very amused.

"Tell him that and I'll rip you up and burn the pieces," I said darkly hiding in my hair. I heard him chuckle at my death threat.

"Are you coming tonight? Carlisle is telling me about my heart," I said rolling my eyes.

"You should take it more seriously," Edward said frowning; I shrugged sitting down at my seat.

"Right everyone plants today," Mr Banner said as soon as he walked in the classroom.

The class groaned.

"Plants are cool without plants nothing would exist…" I zoned out beginning to doodle on my notebook, I didn't really need to know any of this. I was going back to the wizarding world eventually. I began to draw Lilies.

I felt Edward nudge me.

"The answer is chloroplasts," he murmured.

"Miss Black,"

"Chloroplasts," I said confidently.

"Very good, now look to be paying attention," he said before lecturing again. Gym was boring it was just like biology with a theory lesson I sat next to Emmett.

When the bell finally went, I drove home knowing tonight was not going to be fun.

Madam Pomfrey was already there when I got home I groaned. This was going to send Sirius and Remus into overdrive. She began to tell me which foods would help for an hour before Carlisle and Edward showed up. Edward smiled at me I smiled back.

"Hello again Cassia," Carlisle said pleasantly.

"Hello Doctor Cullen,"

"Right shall we get right to it?" he asked pleasantly.

"Sure," I mumbled.

"The tests show that your Sinoatrial Node is weakened, that is a small circle like area above and left if you look at someone else of the vena cava the big vein that takes all the used blood to the heart, and one of the hearts chambers, do you understand so far?"

I nodded.

"So this node controls the electrical pulses which make the heart beat its goes to all the chambers it is more complex than that but that is the general idea. So your heart beat is weaker it doesn't pump the blood with as much pressure as it should which is what causes the blackout, you need one of these every day and one of these every month." He said handing me the two bottles, I wrote _day_ on one and _month_ on the other.

"You just need to take that potion once a day with this Muggle medicine too. It may over exert the heart." Madam Pomfrey said.

"How long will I need to talk this?" I asked.

"Roughly five years," said Carlisle. Yikes, thanks Tom. "However if you ever fall pregnant –" argh no not this conversation! Especially not with Carlisle! And not with Edward here! Damn you Voldemort damn you! you should be so thankful your already dead! I could feel my cheeks warm. "– you would need to take these," he pointed to the daily ones again. "For the entire pregnancy, and two weeks after birth, but even with them you will collapse occasionally but it will cause no harm to you or the baby."

After they left I sunk into the sofa I cannot believe they brought up pregnancy. I excused myself not long after that, crawling into bed trying to forget the whole thing ever happened.

The next day, I woke up half an hour later then I should. I dressed quickly into a maroon knee long dress, putting white tights with multi-coloured fluff on and a belt around the waist. Whipped my hair into a ponytail surrendering to it's chaos power (my wand was probably under my bed) I brushed the fringe making sure that no one could see the scar.

I flew down the stairs and put toast in for everyone then boiled the kettle.

"I'll see you later, Remus I left a cook book on the side a sheet of paper is on the meal that I think you can manage, kettle's boiling if you want tea sorry when you want tea." I smirked. "I'm late I'll eat a big lunch," I popped the tablet and gulped the poton then flew out of the door. I jumped in my car and it drove off.

The first few lessons dragged we had to write an essay in English, Spanish I knew the language so u just doodled, it was funny I spelt better in their language then I did in mine. Finally the bell went for lunch, I headed to the back of the café. Of course they were already there. They all looked up and smiled gesturing to their plates, I stole Emmett's pizza.

"So Cassia how many proms or dances did you go to at your school?" Alice asked out of the blue, she phased me for a moment.

"Oh just the one," I said as I bit into a slice of pizza.

"One?" Alice said horrified.

"We only had one," I defended myself. "I went with my best friend as friends, but George danced with me at the beginning. Thank god! Me and Ron dancing," I shuddered dramatically. "It was a good night… overall." Bar the stuff with Hagrid and the big fight between Ron and Hermione.

"George?" Alice said interested. "Who was he? A boyfriend?"

"God no," I said immediately pulling a face. "He's like my brother." I said seriously.

"Any boyfriends?" Alice prompted, I blushed.

"No, there was no one they're I liked," I muttered and nobody would have gone near me if I was the last girl on earth anyway.

"Really," I said as they all looked sceptical. "I've never had a boyfriend or anything close."

"Why not?" Rosalie demanded.

"No one asked me," I lied, well half lied. They asked the Girl Who Lived not just Cassia so really it was true well until the end of fifth year.

She looked sceptical. "People ask you out here," she reminded me, "and you tell them no."

"You know who I am. You know how much trouble I cause, even if I liked one of these boys, I would not force them into this complicated mess I call my life."

"What if it was one of us?" Emmett said grinning, my heart stuttered slightly did they know?

I decided to play dumb.

"Oh Emmett you caught me," I said pretending to swoon, then winked at Rosalie.

Edward POV…

I had been watching her through others minds throughout the day she looked as interested in Spanish as I did. I suppose when you know the language, this was rather pointless. Lunch soon arrived I grabbed a salad and an apple for 'lunch' and headed for the table, it wasn't long till everyone was there. Cassia took a slice of Emmett's pizza.

I suddenly caught wind of Alice's thoughts.

"Alice don't you dare," I snarled too low for Cassia.

"So Cassia how many proms or dances did you go to at your school?" Alice asked sending me a quick wink.

"Oh just the one," she said as she bit into a slice of pizza.

"One?" Alice said horrified.

"We only had one," she defended herself; I smiled as her eyes light up in defiance. "I went with my best friend as friends, but George," Who was George! A boyfriend? "Danced with me at the beginning. Thank god! Me and Ron dancing," she shuddered dramatically. "It was a good night… overall."

"George?" Alice said interested. "Who was he? A boyfriend?"

I clenched my fists quickly then released it so she couldn't notice, Alice and the rest of my family did.

"Jealous there Eddy," Emmett said too low for Cassia to even have a hope of hearing.

"Shut up," I growled.

"Just admit it and tell her already," he said.

"God no," she said immediately pulling a face. I sighed internally in relief my brother sent me knowing smirks. "He's like my brother." she said seriously.

"Any boyfriends?" Alice prompted, she blushed; she was so adorable. No I mustn't think like that.

"No, there was no one they're I liked," she muttered something about her tone said it would have been tough if she had anyway. I doubted that, surely such a beautiful creature would have been in everyone's mind.

"Really," she said as we all looked sceptical. "I've never had a boyfriend or anything close."

"Why not?" Rosalie demanded.

"No one asked me," she said obviously lying.

"People ask you out here," Alice reminded her, I was not jealous she deserved whatever happiness they give her. "and you tell them no."

"You know who I am. You know how much trouble I cause, even if I liked one of these boys, I would not force them into this complicated mess I call my life."

"What if it was one of us?" Emmett said grinning. I was going to rip him apart and burn the pieces he as good as told her. Her heart picked up a little was it from embarrassment of the question? Or was it that Emmett had just hit a truth, which one of us if so? She knew Emmett as well as she did I, Jasper closer every day, perhaps her hero Carlisle? I felt anger course through my body. Anger and disappear at the thought of her loving anyone else even my father or my brothers as they would only break her heart. Or maybe she realised my feelings for her and felt awkward.

"Oh Emmett you caught me," she said pretending to swoon, then winked at Rosalie.

Cassia POV...

'Jasper can I take that,' I said looking at his treacle tart longingly.

'Of course,' he said the plate was on my tray before I could move.

I grabbed a spoon and tucked in happily.

It wasn't long till the bell went Edward and I headed to biology.

As soon as we entered the class being the first ones there Mr Banner came over to speak with us.

"Miss Black,"

"Yes, prof - sir?" I asked argh almost said professor not that he would mind I imagine.

"You have some spelling errors, a lot of spelling errors." Banner said, I looked at my work sure I wasn't the best speller in the world but the whole paper was covered in lines and 'Sp's then I saw.

"Sir, this is spelt right," I said pointing to _centre_.

"I am afraid not it's e r ," he said. Ok I knew I couldn't spell but I could spell _that_ word.

"It is c-e-n-t-r-e." I said stubbornly knowing I was pushing my luck with the teacher, I looked down again. _Color, analyze, vapor… _Of course, I wanted to slap myself it was so obvious.

"Sir, this is American spelling," I said. "I know English spelling were both right."

He blinked at me for a moment then chuckled. "I suppose your right, I should have figured that out when I was marking, however I think for the exams you will need our version."

"Sir, I think it is a little late for that now, I mean I will have to relearn. It's feels wrong to write things like colour without a u in,"

"I will see if you can have this in your exam it isn't like you are misspelling, it's just your background. I will check for you see if it can be used in other lessons too.

I nodded the rest of the class had entered so Mr Banner turned to the board.

"Right everybody pens out we have a lot to do today…

Finally I was home, it was still odd returning home from school every day, I would take some getting used to.

I dumped my keys in my room and lifted up yesterday's purple cotton top and under it laid my wand.

'Found it,' I muttered, I went downstairs to cook and talk, but when Remus saw me he give me a stern look that said. _Go to bed._

"Food,"

"Take away," he said gesturing up the stairs again. I nodded sleepily and turned back up got changed into Dudleys tattered old shirt I shut my eyes hoping sleep would find me quickly and peacefully…

The Blacks' house was sweet very homey, a small wooden place with narrow windows, the dull red paint making it resemble a tiny barn. Remus parked the car and we all got out to knock on the door, two was an ok time to call on someone we hoped that they wouldn't be hostile towards us. As I shut the car door and I took Teddy balancing him on my hip. It was a nice Saturday, yesterday had been horrible school had been cancelled the rain was that bad.

A boy answered, he looked fourteen, maybe fifteen, and had long, glossy black hair pulled back with a rubber band at the nape of his neck. His skin was beautiful, silky and russet-coloured; his eyes were dark, set deep above the high planes of his cheekbones. He still had just a hint of childish roundness left around his chin.

"Hello?" he said looking at us all wearily.

"Hi, is a Mr Billy Black here?" Remus said politely.

"Er, yeah sure, dad!" he called over his shoulder. "Come in, I guess." We walked in when the boys saw me with the baby his mouth dropped.

"He's his, not mine," I said laughing nodding at Remus. He chuckled.

"I'm Jacob Black." He held his hand out in a friendly gesture.

"Oh," I said, shuffling Teddy a little to shake his sleek hand. "Cassia Black."

"Ha, we have the same surname." He said smiling.

A man in a chair wheeled through, he looked powerful despite his disability, confident. It was like two men stood before me. The one the world saw, and the powerful man that a select few saw.

"Hello I'm Remus Lupin," Remus said shaking his hand.

"Billy Black," the man said.

"We we're just wondering about your legends they are fascinating." Billy's face fell, his eyes flickered to Jacob.

"Hey Jacob what was around the other side of the house?" I said curiously knowing Billy didn't want his son to know the seriousness of the legends.

"My garage?"

"Your garage? You mean like engines and stuff."

"Yeah,"

"Cool can you show me?"

"Sure," Jacob said grinning.

"Don't mind if Teddy comes?"

"As long as you don't let him go,"

"Remus?"

"I trust you Cass," Remus said warmly.

"Jacob if she falls, try and catch them both." Sirius said, I scowled at him.

"Actually if that happens grab Teddy," as we left the house.

"Will do,"

"Thanks," I said gratefully. "I haven't fell with him yet,"

"So you're clumsy,"

"Have you seen the dictionary definition of clumsy? Cause my face is there."

He laughed; there was a chair in his garage so I carefully made my way towards it.

"Hey that probably had oil on it," he said looking at my clothes.

"These are my old old jeans it's fine, besides I have loads,"

"Didn't peg you as a shopper," he said.

"Oh believe me I'd rather have baby sick all over me all day, my friends dragged me out a lot, before I came here they went mad," I shuddered dramatically, then bounced Teddy on my lap making him gurgle.

"He is sweet," Jacob said looking at him, as he grabbed my hair.

"Ow! Teddy," I winced trying to gently prey it from his grip, Jacob laughed.

"So are you an only child?" I asked him once I pushed all my hair back.

"No, I have sisters older Rachel and Rebecca… their twins."

"Oh they live around here?"

"No." Jacob shook his head. "Rachel got a scholarship to Washington State, and Rebecca married a Samoan surfer — she lives in Hawaii now."

"Cool which island?"

"Big Island," he said. "She works in the National Park, you know with the tourists shows them the lava lake and stuff."

"Awesome I love things like that, did you know there are only four lava lakes in the world, well last time I checked my school wanst big on electronics I might double check it when I get home," I said enthusiastically.

"Wow," he said laughing.

"My sisters nuts on it too she is always going on about volcaneos now."

"So you build cars?" I asked, impressed chaning the subject before I went into obsession mode.

"When I have free time, and parts. You wouldn't happen to know where I could get my hands on a master cylinder for a 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit?" he added jokingly.

"Sorry," I laughed, "I haven't seen any lately, but I'll keep my eyes open for you." As if I knew what that was.

He flashed a brilliant smile.

"I can't believe dad," he said. "He actually believes all the old stuff he's crazy,"

"Yeah crazy," I said biting my lip.

"You read them?"

"Remus has kept them top secret, something about a treaty,"

"Oh that well –"

"Ah, ah, no treaty breaking," I said winking.

"Speaking of Treaties they are probably done by now," he said, getting up.

When we walked through the door.

"Great to meet you,"

"Why don't you stay for dinner, Charlie and some of our friends are coming down." Billy offered.

"Sure if you don't mind," Sirius said.

"It would be my pleasure," Billy said grinning at them…

"My super secret recipe for spaghetti. Handed down for generations," Billy said gravely as he poured out the dishes.

Jacob snorted. "I don't think Ragu's actually been around that long."

The house was crowded. Charlie had showed up. Their friend Harry Clearwater was there, too, with his family– his wife, Sue, and his two children. Leah was a senior like me, but a year older. She was beautiful in an exotic way–perfect copper skin, glistening black hair, eyelashes like feather dusters–and preoccupied. She was on Billy's phone when we got in, and she never let it go. Seth was fourteen; he hung on Jacob's every word with idolizing eyes.

There were too many of us for the kitchen table, so Sirius, Remus and Harry brought chairs out to the yard, and we ate spaghetti off plates on our laps in the dim light from Billy's open door.

The men talked about the game, and Harry and Charlie made fishing plans. Sue teased her husband about his cholesterol and tried, unsuccessfully, to shame him into eating something green and leafy.

Jacob talked mostly to me and Seth, who interrupted eagerly whenever Jacob seemed in danger of forgetting him. He reminded me a lot of Colin, I turned momentarily unable to look at the young boy.

It wasn't till past midnight that we got back Charlie offered to take us all back in his car, as Remus and Sirius had had a drink, they had agreed.

**_Hi everyone I know there has been a lot of POV changes and that once they are together their shouldn't be as many I just want to express what both Edward and Cassia feelings about this, also I would like to say it does die down in the dramatic department I wanted to do something but not the car crash like with Bella and it just kind of spilled into three chapters *sheepish smile* _**

**_Another thing I thought I warned you sorry if I didn't, I can't spell like at all and sometimes I spell words the way other words are spelt in my first story I spelled excited exited for like fifteen chapters cause it's a real word it doesn't correct it so thanks I will try to improve it. Hey thanks cardgirl9 I had forgotten about that bit!_**

**_Lunarmidnightwolf thanks for telling me the documentary I watched on the island must have been like basics for beginners :P _**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	7. Boys Peeping Tom's and Needed Talks

There was some dance coming up soon, October 31st fancy dress party. I was shocked when I realised that I had been here three weeks.

It was girl's choice the school likes to leave big events like prom and the Christmas to boys. I wasn't going, Jessica had tried to change my mind but after having been forced to dance first at the Yule ball I swore off dancing in public forever. Plus it was Halloween, never my best holiday, murdering psycho's, trolls, chambers, tournaments and all the other boring completely safe stuff.

Jessica had been ignoring me since I began to sit with the Cullen's but she still smiled at me. Today she almost glared.

My fears were strengthened during lunch when Jessica sat as far from Mike as possible, chatting animatedly with Eric.

"What's up with Jessica?" I asked Edward as I sat down. He didn't look happy whatever was bugging Jessica must be bugging him too. I pretended not to notice and stole Rosalie's wrap.

I didn't work out what was wrong till biology, Mike stood by my seat as Mr Banner wasn't here yet.

"Hey Mike what's up?" I said smiling at him.

"Not much," he muttered , looking at the floor, "Well actually, Jessica asked me to the Halloween dance."

"That's great." I made my voice bright and enthusiastic. "You'll have a lot of fun with Jessica."

"Well…" He floundered as he examined my smile, clearly not happy with my response. "I told her I had to think about it."

"Why would you do that?" I let disapproval colour my tone, though I was relieved he hadn't given her an absolute no. I suddenly realised why Jessica was so funny with me. Did Mike like me? Great, I thought miserably, even after all the drama I've had I have to have teen drama now too. His face was bright red as he looked down again. Bless him, I thought, feeling guilty before I had even said no.

"I was wondering if… well, if you might be planning to ask me."

I paused for a moment, hating the wave of guilt that swept through me. But I saw, from the corner of my eye, Edward's head tilt reflexively in my direction.

"Mike, I think you should tell her yes," I said quietly and apologetically.

"Did you already ask someone?" Did Edward notice how Mike's eyes flickered in his direction?

"No," I assured him. "I'm not going to the dance at all."

"Why not?" Mike demanded. I didn't want to get into past Halloween drama or the hazard that dancing presented, so I quickly made new plans.

"Me and Sir – my dad - and Remus are decorating the sitting room, the person who was their before us had horrible taste." I pulled a face in disgust.

"Can't you do that some other weekend?"

"Sorry, no," I said. "So you shouldn't make Jess wait any longer — it's rude."

"Yeah, you're right," he mumbled, and turned, dejected, to walk back to his seat. I closed my eyes and pressed my fingers to my temples, trying to push the guilt and sympathy out of my head. Mr. Banner began talking. I sighed and opened my eyes.

"Thanks for the warning," I hissed quietly, Edward smirked but gave no other indication his black eyes looking ahead.

Today we learnt about the joy that was photosynthesis and the use of starch in plants. Fascinating. Finally the bell went and I gathered my books together, then stood and walked to the door, but of course I caught the toe of my boot on the door jamb and dropped my books. I stood there for a moment.

Then I sighed and bent to pick them up. Edward was there; he'd already stacked them into a pile. He handed them to me.

"Thanks," I said smiling at him.

"You're welcome," he said. "I'll walk you to Gym."

"Thanks, protect me from Emmett's surprise attacks," I said, he chuckled.

Gym was brilliant. We had moved on to ping pong and I beat Emmett as he had to remain at human speed.

I almost ran to my new car; there were just so many people I wanted to avoid. I had got myself a little corsa, red of course I had a little golden lion toy on the back shelf on the boot sitting proud, if anyone asked he represented home. Which was technically true in both ways, England football badge had three lions on it (according to Dean) then Gryffindor my true home.

I almost had a stroke when I rounded the corner and saw a tall, dark figure standing by my car. Then I realised it was just Eric. I started walking again.

"Hey, Eric," I called.

"Hi, Cassia."

"What's up?" I said glancing around for Edward.

"Uh, I was just wondering… if you would go to the Halloween dance with me?" His voice broke on the last word.

"I thought it was girls' choice," I said, too startled to be diplomatic.

"Well, yeah," he admitted, shamefaced.

I recovered my composure and tried to make my smile warm. "Thank you for asking me, but I'm going to be decorating the sitting room with my dad." Hey I was getting better at that.

"Oh," he said. "Well, maybe next time."

"Sure," I agreed, and then bit my lip. I wouldn't want him to take that too literally.

He slouched off, back toward the school. I heard a low chuckle.

Edward was walking past us, his lips pressed together.

"Shut up, Edward," I murmured under my breath knowing he could hear, why was hetrying to wind me up? I yanked the door open and jumped inside, slamming it loudly behind me. I revved the engine and reversed out into the aisle. Edward was in his car already, two spaces down, sliding out smoothly in front of me, cutting me off. He stopped there — to wait for his family; I could see the four of them walking this way, but still by the cafeteria.

"What are you doing?" I hissed. "Move your car!" I saw him grinning at me with an expecting look on his face. This could not be good.

Taylor was suddenly at my window.

"Hey sorry Edward's decided to waste some of your time." I grumbled.

"Yeah just thought I'd ask you something while we were stuck." He said. Suddenly I knew what Edward expression meant. Oh I was going to kill him! I considered taking out the rear of his shiny Volvo, but there were too many witnesses. I also thought about hexing the tires or something maybe make his shiny Volvo turn into a bright pink clown car, but I would need my wand out of my bag for that one and using magic in front of Muggles was always a no no. No matter where you were in the world.

"Will you go with me to the Halloween dance." It wasn't even a bloody question.

"Sorry I am not going,"

"Why,"

"Decorating the house," I said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, ok well Christmas then." Then he walked back to his car. Who the hell did he think he was! I looked at Edward, through his middle mirror I could see him doubled over laughing.

"You are so dead," I hissed. "Beyond dead you just wait."

Edward POV…

That was the most fun I had had in decades, the look on her face, the confusion turned to realisation and to anger. She was so adorable. It was odd how endearing her anger was. Like a furious kitten, soft and harmless, and so unaware of it vulnerability. A kitten who thought believed itself a tiger

I doubled over laughing as she hissed. "You are so dead, beyond dead, just you wait."

The rest of my family made their way over looking amused and smug.

"Having fun?" Jasper said.

"Yes, have you seen her expression,"

"Yes and felt her anger she may actually go through with that death threat of hers," Jasper warned though his lips were twitching.

"You know I saw her smash the back of your car, turn it into a small clown's car in a nice bright pink style. I drove off still laughing…

Cassia POV…

When I got home, I decided to make chicken enchiladas for dinner. It was a long process, and it would keep me busy. While I was simmering the onions and chilies, the phone rang. I was almost afraid to answer it, but it might be Sirius or Remus.

It was Jessica, and she was jubilant; Mike had caught her after school to accept her invitation. I celebrated with her briefly while I stirred. She had to go, she wanted to call Angela and Lauren to tell them. I suggested — with casual innocence — that maybe Angela, the shy girl who had Biology with me, could ask Eric. And Lauren, a standoffish girl who had always ignored me, could ask Tyler; I'd heard he was still available. Jess thought that was a great idea.

Now that she was sure of Mike, she actually sounded sincere when she said she wished I would go to the dance. I gave her my decorating excuse.

After I hung up, I tried to concentrate on dinner — dicing the chicken especially; I didn't want to have to regrow my fingers. As I worked I thought of ways to get back at Edward for today.

"Idiot," I muttered to myself as I finished the enchiladas and put them in the oven. I heard the door open.

"Sirius?" I asked when he was almost done.

"Yeah, Cassia?"

"Um, can we do something at Halloween?" I asked him nervously.

"Sure but why?" He sounded surprised. His eyes showed his grief, Remus stopped trying to feed Teddy.

"Well, just this is the first anniversary where Voldemort is dead and I don't want to go to the dance on Halloween, plus I don't want to go shopping for a fancy dress costume." I had more money than I was used to especially as I had another vault that was at least ten times bigger than the one I thought had everything in it, but I still hated shopping.

"I think you should go, celebrate it the way your mother wanted to when turned four dressing up as monsters, get yourself a costume and have a good night just take your wand with you just in case."

"Yes dad," I teased.

"Oh, very funny." He chuckled. "For that I am making you go, tell your friends that whatever it was we had planned is cancelled." I pouted at him.

"How'd you guess,"

"I know you too well Cass," he chuckled.

"Bed time for the children." Remus announced carrying Teddy as Sirius scooped me up.

"Hey! Put me down!" I said struggling; he laughed and ran upstairs plonking me on my bed.

"Sirius!" I tried to say through my laughter. He kissed my forehead.

"G'night honey," he murmured.

"Night," I said back, admitting defeat I curled up and closing my eyes.

Edward POV…

"Enjoy your run," Rosalie said smugly as I threw myself out of the car.

But I didn't go running today. Instead, I went hunting.

The others were scheduled to hunt tomorrow, but I couldn't afford to be thirsty now.

I had hunted in preparation for the next day, but, when I could hunt no more and the sun was still hours and hours from rising, I knew that the next day was not soon enough.

The jittery high swept through me again when I realised that I was going to go find Cassia.

I argued with myself all the way back to Forks, but my less noble side won the argument, and I went ahead with my indefensible plan. I only wanted to know where she was. I just wanted to see her face.

It was past midnight, and Cassia's house was dark and quiet. Her car was parked against the curb, Remus's family car in the driveway. There were no conscious thoughts anywhere in the neighbourhood. I watched the house for a moment from the blackness of the forest that bordered it on the east. The front door would probably be locked—not a problem, except that I didn't want to leave a broken door as evidence behind me.

I decided to try the upstairs window first. Not many people would bother installing a lock there.

I crossed the open yard and scaled the face of the house in half a second.

Dangling from the eave above the window by one hand, I looked through the glass, and my breath stopped.

It was her room. I could see her in the small double bed, her covers on the floor and her sheets twisted around her legs. As I watched, she twitched restlessly and threw one arm over her head. She did not sleep soundly, at least not this night.

Did she sense the danger near her?

I was repulsed by myself as I watched her toss again. How was I any better than some sick peeping tom? I _wasn't _any better. I was much, much worse.

I relaxed my fingertips, about to let myself drop. But first I allowed myself one long look at her face.

It was not peaceful. The little furrow was there between her eyebrows, the corners of her lips turned down. Her lips trembled, and then parted.

"I'm sorry," she muttered. "All of you I'm so sorry."

Cassia talked in her sleep.

Curiosity flared, overpowering self-disgust. The lure of those unprotected, unconsciously spoken thoughts was impossibly tempting.

I tried the window, and it was not locked, though it stuck due to long disuse. I slid it slowly aside, cringing at each faint groan of the metal frame. I would have to find some oil for next time…

Next time? I shook my head, disgusted again.

I eased myself silently through the half-opened window.

Her room was small—disorganised but not unclean. There were books piled on the floor beside her bed, their spines facing away from me, and CDs scattered by her inexpensive CD player—the one on top was just a clear jewel case. Stacks of papers surrounded a red hp laptop. Shoes dotted the wooden floor.

I wanted very much to go read the titles of her books and CDs, but I'd promised myself that I would keep my distance; instead, I went to sit the old rocking chair in the far corner of the room.

I could smell a terrible odour one that reminded me of the wolves down at La Push, but it was different. Slightly less animalistic but the smell was still there. Then I realised I had forgotten Remus the werewolf uncle he would probably smell my presence.

Right now—with her black hair tangled and wild around her pale face, wearing a large gray baggy shirt, which had risen up high in her sleep. Her forehead still creased in a frown. I was about to pull her covers back over her allowing her to keep her dignity, however before I could do so she spoke again.

"No, please." she whimpered. "Don't, don't hurt them." Suddenly she gasped and shot up in her bed. I hide in her closet, listening to her heart beating the closet door was slightly open I could still see her face.

I could see tears in her eyes.

"He's gone," she whispered to herself. Who was gone? Had she sensed my presence? "You're being stupid," she told herself furiously. "You can't change it, you did everything you could." She grabbed her pillow and threw it.

"Stupid nightmares, stupid Voldemort!" She hissed, ah this was a nightmare about her past. She sighed picking up her pillow and covet. She closed her eyes again.

"Happy thoughts," she whispered.

After a few minutes that seemed to last eternity, her breathing deepened and her heart slowed.

Her features relaxed in unconsciousness, her full lips slightly parted—she took my breath away.

She did not speak. Perhaps she wasn't dreaming now. I returned to the rocking chair.

I stared at her face and tried to think of some way to make the future bearable.

Hurting her was not bearable.

I wavered as I had this afternoon, and nothing seemed possible.

I could not hope to rival the human boys, whether these specific boys appealed to her or not. I was a monster. How could she see me as anything else? She knew the truth about me, and it must despite her words, frightening and repulsive to her.

It was foolishness to imagine that if had I been the one to ask her to the silly dance, she would have cancelled her hastily-made plans and agreed to go with me.

I was not the one she was destined to say yes to. It was someone else, someone human and warm. And I could not even let myself—someday, when that yes was said— hunt him down and kill him, because she deserved him, whoever he was. She deserved happiness and love with whomever she chose.

I owed it to her to do the right thing now; I could no longer pretend that I was only _in danger _of loving this girl.

After all, it really didn't matter if I left, because Cassia could never see me the way I wished she would. Never see me as someone worthy of love.

Never.

Could a dead, frozen heart break? It felt like mine would.

"Edward," Cassia said.

I froze, staring at her unopened eyes.

Had she woken, caught me here? She _looked _asleep, yet her voice had been so clear…

She sighed a quiet sigh, and then moved restlessly again, rolling to her side—still fast asleep and dreaming.

"Edward," she mumbled softly.

She was dreaming of me.

Could a dead, frozen heart beat again? It felt like mine was about to.

"Stay," she sighed. "Don't go. Please…don't go."

She was dreaming of me, and it wasn't even a nightmare. She wanted me to stay with her, there in her dream.

I struggled to find words to name the feelings that flooded through me, but I had no words strong enough to hold them. For a long moment, I drowned in them.

When I surfaced, I was not the same man I had been.

My life was an unending, unchanging midnight. It must, by necessity, always be midnight for me. So how was it possible that the sun was rising now, in the middle of my midnight?

At the time that I had become a vampire, trading my soul and my mortality for immortality in the searing pain of transformation, I had truly been frozen. My body had turned into something more like rock than flesh, enduring and unchanging. My _self_, also, had frozen as it was—my personality, my likes and my dislikes, my moods and my desires; all were fixed in place.

It was the same for the rest of them. We were all frozen. Living stone.

When change came for one of us, it was a rare and permanent thing. I had seen it happen with Carlisle, and then a decade later with Rosalie. Love had changed them in an eternal way, a way that never faded. More than eighty years had passed since Carlisle had found Esme, and yet he still looked at her with the incredulous eyes of first love. It would always be that way for them.

It would always be that way for me, too. I would always love this fragile human girl, the girl who lived for the rest of my limitless existence.

I gazed at her unconscious face, feeling this love for her settle into every portion of my stone body.

She slept more peacefully now, a slight smile on her lips.

Always watching her, I began to plot.

I loved her, and so I would try to be strong enough to leave her. I knew I wasn't that strong now. I would work on that one. But perhaps I was strong enough to circumvent the future in another way.

Alice had seen only two futures for Cassia, and now I understood them both.

Loving her would not keep me from killing her, if I let myself make mistakes.

I would have to be inordinately careful. I would never, ever be able to let my guard down. I would have to keep an always cautious distance.

I would not make mistakes.

I finally understood that second future. I'd been baffled by that vision—what could possibly happen to result in Cassia becoming a prisoner to this immortal half-life?

Now—devastated by longing for the girl—I could understand how I might, in unforgivable selfishness, ask my father for that favour. Ask him to take away her life and her soul so that I could keep her forever.

She deserved better.

But I saw one more future, one thin wire that I might be able to walk, if I could keep my balance.

Could I do it? Be with her and leave her human?

I watched her sleeping until the sun rose behind the eastern clouds, plotting.

I got home just after the others had left for school. I changed quickly, avoiding Esme's questioning eyes. She saw the feverish light in my face, and she felt both worry and relief. My long melancholy had pained her, and she was glad it seemed to be over.

I ran to school, arriving a few seconds after my siblings did. They did not turn, though Alice at least must have known that I stood here in the thick woods that bordered the pavement. I waited until no one was looking, and then I strolled casually from between the trees into the lot full of parked cars.

I heard Cassia's car rumbling around the corner, and I paused behind a Suburban, where I could watch without being seen.

She drove into the lot, glaring at my Volvo for a long moment before she parked in one of the most distant spaces, a frown on her face.

It was strange to remember that she was probably still angry with me, and with good reason.

I wanted to laugh at myself—or kick myself. All my plotting and planning was entirely moot if she didn't care for me, too, wasn't it? Her dream could have been about something completely random. I was such an arrogant fool.

Well, it was so much the better for her if she didn't care for me. That wouldn't stop me from pursuing her, but I would give her fair warning as I pursued. I owed her that.

I walked silently forward, wondering how best to approach her.

She made it easy. Her car key slipped through her fingers as she got out, and fell into a deep puddle…

Cassia POV…

The next morning, when I woke up I got ready as normal; there was a knock at the door.

It was Remus.

"Morning." I said smiling, but his face made the smile leave my face.

"Cassia why can I smell a vampire in here?" he said.

"What?" I said shocked.

"Hmm," he sniffed. "Defiantly vampire it's very sweet, it's coming from the chair." He said nodding at the rocking chair in the corner. I stood there shocked.

"When last night?" I asked he nodded. "Impossible I woke up I would have seen."

"Why did you wake up?" he said. I blushed.

"Nightmare." I mumbled. "I woke when the killing curse hit me again." He sighed and came and hugged me, I melted into him.

When he let me go he went and sniffed the chair.

"That younger Cullen," he growled.

"What?"

"That Edward." He said furiously, his fists were clenched.

"We are leaving." He said, he went to walk out.

"No, Moony please," I whispered, clutching his arm trying to restrain him.

"Don't Moony me," he said pulling me along with him, I dug my heels into the floor which of course was laminate so I slipped and fell, but I still held on.

"He hasn't gone near me," I said. "He was probably just curious; he probably hasn't seen anyone sleep before."

"I don't care, he shouldn't be doing so with or without your permission."

"Moony,"

He growled.

"I'll confront him today," I said. "Ask him why he was here,"

"Cassia, you shouldn't be going near him, he watched you sleep."

"He's obviously going to be curious, come on Remus I'll talk to him today. I'll bring my wand and everything."

"You tell him you know, and tell him that if he ever does it again we are leaving you understand?"

I nodded eagerly.

"See you later Remus," I said kissing him on the cheek before I flew downstairs and out of the house.

At half eight I pulled into the parking lot, I deliberately parked as far as possible from the silver Volvo. I didn't want to put myself in the path of too much temptation and end up owing him a new car.

Getting my bag from the passenger side, I fumbled with my key and it fell into a puddle at my feet. As I bent to get it, a white hand flashed out and grabbed it before I could. I jerked upright. Edward Cullen was right next to me, leaning casually against my corsa.

"Will you stop that!" I hissed in irritation.

"Stop what?" He held my key out as he spoke. As I reached for it, he dropped it into my palm.

"Appear out of thin air."

"Cassia, it's not my fault if you are exceptionally unobservant." His voice was quiet as usual — velvet, muted. Stupid bloody vegetarian vampire, I thought darkly.

"Yeah sure that's it," I muttered.

I scowled at his perfect face. His eyes were light again today, a deep, golden honey colour. Then I had to look down, to reassemble my now-tangled thoughts.

"Why the traffic jam last night?" I demanded, still looking away.

"That was for Tyler's sake, not mine. I had to give him his chance." He snickered.

It felt like the heat of my anger should physically burn him, but he only seemed more amused.

"That really pisses me off why are you laughing? Is that what this is not friendship you just trying to increase my blood pressure till my heart gives up!" I snapped without thinking about what I was saying, as soon as it was said I regretted it. Even more so when anger flashed in his tawny eyes. His lips pressed into a hard line, all signs of humour gone.

"Cassia, you are utterly absurd," he said, his low voice cold.

My palms tingled — I wanted so badly to hit something.

I turned my back and started to walk away.

"Wait," he called. I kept walking, sloshing angrily through the rain. But he was next to me, easily keeping pace.

"I'm sorry, that was rude," he said as we walked. I ignored him.

"I wanted to ask you something, but you side-tracked me," he chuckled. He seemed to have recovered his good humour.

"Do you have a multiple personality disorder?" I asked severely.

"You're doing it again."

I sighed. "Fine then. What do you want to ask?"

"I was wondering if, next Saturday — you know, the Halloween dance —"

"Edward can I ask you something?" I said ignoring him for a moment, maybe Ron was right again.

He didn't answer.

"Where is your mate? I mean I am guessing you are what Hundred and nine? Something like that. Alice and Jasper are obviously same for Emmett and Rosalie, why isn't your mate here."

This question seemed to make him weary. Could Ron's jokes be right?

"Please tell me, trust me, I trust you, you know who I am and you know that if you tell I can't go anywhere without people hugging me, shaking my hand, thank you for saving them." He stared at me stunned and horrified.

"So…"

He swallowed. "I've found her recently." He whispered.

"How recently," I whispered back, my heart thumping harder. TRAITOR! COME ON FIRST WITH VOLDEMORT WHEN I WAS PRETENDING TO BE DEAD! NOW WITH THE ONLY BOY YOU'VE EVERY LIKED WHO HAS A SET MATE!

"She's funny, stubborn, selfless, brave, and she irritates me with her silent thoughts." He said staring at me intently.

"But you said the only thoughts you couldn't hear were mine." I mumbled not looking at him.

"Yes, you are the only one I can't read. It's you, Cassia. It's you. You're my mate."

His eyes were gloriously intense as he uttered that last sentence, his voice smouldering. I couldn't remember how to breathe. He looked down clearly embarrassed.

"Edward?" I said softly he didn't say anything. "Edward."

"Yes," he said anxiously.

"Will you go to the Halloween dance with me?" I asked, he looked at me shocked.

"You're not repulsed?"

"Repulsed?"

"I'm a vampire, we drink blood. Are you just saying that because you feel sorry for me?" I glared at him.

"Edward, you are utterly absurd," I copied him. "I wouldn't ask someone because I felt sorry for them I would ask them because I like them." I blushed looking at my hands.

"You don't care if I'm a monster. If I'm not human!"

"Nope, my life has always had its… complications in all aspects." Yeah that phrasing worked… sorta.

He tilted my head up and looked into my eyes as though to try and see if I was telling the truth, he stared for a long moment beforehe smiled and hesitantly he took one of my hands in his, very gently.

I smiled at him.

"Is that why you were in my room last night?" I asked he didn't looked surprised that I knew. "Remus," I clarified. He nodded.

"I realised when I was already inside." He said. "He smells different to you."

"Lucky I talked him out of moving again saying I was going to confront you." I said.

"I will speak to him and Sirius about the situation." He promised his eyes smouldering.

I laughed. "So he smells different to normal humans huh?"

"You smell different to normal human's . Your magic makes your blood smells pleasant yet none food like. You smell believe it or not a lot like Cassia's." I laughed at that. "What happens on a full moon, where does he go?" he looked anxious.

"We keep him in the sitting room," I said sarcastically, "Or let him roam the forest what do you think. I am starting to make him Wolfspane every month after last week's fiasco. Luckily we have a basement with enchantments that can only be opened by me so I can heal him the next morning." I said quietly. "He's a good man and is going through a really rough time he and Teddy lost Tonks in the war." I closed my eyes Greyback killed her.

"Anyway, you in my room, why?"

"I wanted to see you were safe," he said. "Then I heard you talked."

"What did you hear?" I demanded.

His expression shifted instantly to chagrin. "Are you very angry with me?"

"That depends!" I felt and sounded like I'd had the breath knocked out of me.

He waited.

"On?" he urged.

"What you heard!" I said horrified, knowing that I had had a nightmare last night.

"Don't be upset!" he pleaded.

"What did you hear Edward." I said, looking him in the eye.

"I heard your nightmare and… the dream after that." He said

"I said your name didn't I?" I sighed. He nodded.

I hung my head.

He pulled me against his chest, softly, naturally.

"Don't be self-conscious," he whispered in my ear. "If I could dream at all, it would be about you. And I'm not ashamed of it."

"Let's give these people something to gossip about," I muttered trying to distract myself.

_**There you go everybody a bit of cannon a bit of own creation. So they are together now! Edward has finally admitted she is his mate and starting to get over his she will be repulsed crap! Enjoy! See you all soon! I hope :D xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	8. History Lessons and Sweet Dreams

I unsure I hadn't just imagined before sat down between him and Emmett.

"So I heard he finally plucked the courage to tell you huh?" Emmett said winking at me. I blushed, amusing him further, Edward took my hand gently. I looked up at his face despite his brother taunt he was still smiling. It was hard to believe that someone so beautiful could really be mine? Or I was his if you wanted to get technical, well he would be my mate to I suppose.

"Shut up Emmett," I said, coming back from my own little world.

"In your own little world there, I wonder what you were thinking about?" Emmett said waggling his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes.

"My own little world is the best, everyone knows me there," I told him.

"Doesn't everyone know you anyway Miss Potter," he grinned wickedly.

"Shut up," I huffed. They all laughed.

"Ignore Emmett," Edward murmured in my ear. "Most of us do,"

"It's better than reaction because then you get his whiney three year old who hasn't got his own way response," Rosalie said smiling at her mate fondly. He pouted, we all laughed.

Edward put his arm around my shoulder easily. I snuggled shyly into his side. The whole room gasped people dropped food from their hands and some even their mouths. Then the whispering as if we couldn't hear.

"Aw new love," Emmett said batting his eyes.

"Isn't the expression young love," Alice said, grinning at Edward and me.

"Yes but he is hundred and nine." Jasper pointed out amused too. Rosalie flashed a warning look.

I blushed, hiding in my hair.

"What are you thinking?" Edward whispered to me ignoring his family's jibes.

"That Ron needs to start making more pleasant jokes." I said. "This is the first; on my first day here he said 'What could happen? There is a clan of vampires and I would be the mate of one of them.'" Emmett snorted. "The rest are all about different ways people have tried to kill me over the years." They all looked more serious now. I had to look away from the intensity of their stares. I concentrated on unscrewing the lid of my lemonade. I took a swig.

"So how does it work? The mind reading? How come can you read everyone's mind, but mine?" I asked biting my lip as I waited for his answer.

"I can't hear anyone, anywhere. I have to be fairly close. The more familiar someone's… 'voice' is, the farther away I can hear them. But still, no more than a few miles."

He paused thoughtfully. "It's a little like being in a huge hall filled with people, everyone talking at once. It's just a hum — a buzzing of voices in the background. Until I focus on one voice, and then what they're thinking is clear. Most of the time I tune it all out — it can be very distracting. And then it's easier to seem normal" — he frowned as he said the word — "when I'm not accidentally answering someone's thoughts rather than their words."

"Why do you think you can't hear me?" I asked curiously.

He looked at me, his eyes enigmatic.

"I don't know," he murmured. "The only guess I have is that maybe your mind doesn't work the same way the rest of theirs do. Like your thoughts are on the AM frequency and I'm only getting FM." He grinned at me, suddenly amused.

"My mind doesn't work right? I'm a freak?"

The words bothered me more than they should — probably all my years at the Dursleys.

"He hears voices in his mind and you're worried that you're the freak," Alice chuckled.

"Says the psychic," Edward said, then turned back to me. "Don't worry, it's just a theory… Aren't you hungry?" he asked, trying to distract me. "Don't you have to eat three times a day?" he said frowning.

I rolled my eyes and took a bite of a banana. When I swallowed I spoke again.

"Do you want me to take strengthen potion or something," I said biting my lip.

"Cassia you don't have to change anything for me," he murmured; his breath on my face.

"Onto more cheerful discussion," Alice said her eyes lighting up. "Halloween party, the costumes – "

"Alice no," Edward said scowling at his sister. She pouted at him making me laugh.

"You wouldn't be laughing if you saw what she was planning," he said to me darkly, I froze slightly.

"What?" I said wearily.

"She was going to make you go as a 1920's British styled woman." Edward told me.

"Oh, no Alice," I said, making the rest of the table laugh.

I heard the bell go for biology I was sure that lunch wasn't as long as everyone kept telling me it was. Edward took my hand and we walked together content in silence.

We were the first to make it to Biology, we sat in our seats our heads still interlocked under the table.

"So," I said quietly.

"So," he copied amused.

"I don't have super hearing and I can hear the school gossiping, what are they saying?" I asked curiously.

"Some of the girls would happily shave your hear off in your sleep," I smirked at him.

"Can you blame them."

"Some of the boys, want to beat me into a bloody pulp, they are so jealous." I flushed crimson at that comment, before I could argue Mr Banner walked in.

"Ah Miss Black are you feeling better today?"

"Much better sir," I said.

"Now yesterday you missed the handing out of the letters for the trip and – "

"I'll help her catch up on last lesson sir," Edward said.

"Very good," he said smiling at us both, just as I was about to ask what we were doing today, most of the class walked in. I noticed Edward glare at Mike.

I nudged his side, but he ignored me, sighing quietly I turned to learn about plant growth regulators.

"I will met you after gym," Edward said staring at me intently.

"Kay, see you soon," I said blushing, he pecked my cheek before striding away. I shook my head before making my way to Gym.

Gym went by really slowly we were playing tennis and only two people on each team and two courts meant that some people were on the bench the whole time one of those teams was me and Mike.

"So England how you been?" he said smiling as we watched Emmett get another 15 points or whatever they were called I wasn't paying attention fully.

"Good," I said.

"So you and Cullen huh?" he said.

"Yeah," I said slowly.

"Just what do you see in him I mean he's kind of creepy," he said.

"He isn't creepy; he's really sweet and kind, I can relate to him more than you can imagine so unless you're going to say something nice, don't talk about things that are nothing to do with you," I said coolly, finally we went to get changed. As soon as I was ready I saw Edward's figure by the wall. I walked up to him taking his hand.

"You looked bored throughout that entire thing," he said sounding amused.

"You were watching through Emmett weren't you," I grumbled, beginning to walk.

"Yes, ignore Newton," he said frowning, I squeezed his hand.

"Don't worry I do," I said grinning.

When we got to my car I giggled when he opened the driver door for me.

"Thanks see you tomorrow," I said.

"I will see you shortly," he murmured stroking my cheek before he turned to his Volvo.

I drove home amazed at how the day had gone. I suddenly remembered Remus from this morning. Crap.

I took a deep breath at the door and opened it, Remus and Sirius was waiting arms folded both looking grim.

"Hi," I said nervously.

"Well, what did you say to him?" Sirius said, I glared at Remus.

"You told him," I snapped.

"Of course I told him," Remus said coolly. "Did you confront him?"

"Yeah, I did and I was right, he was curious about sleeping and as I know his secret he watched then he heard me talking, well there unconscious thoughts aren't they, he can't read my mind that would have been like a chance for – "

"Hewas in your _room_ watching you _sleep_, Cassia," Sirius said, "it's bad enough if anyone does it but a boy vampire." He shook his head. "How old is he physically, his body?"

"Seventeen, but he was born in a time when gentlemanly ways was massive he wouldn't have done anything ungentlemanly."

"I think what he has done already," Remus said.

"Look I have made a deal with him, and will you guys relax you know Vampires have set mates he isn't going to do anything to me."

"There is something you're not telling us," Remus said frowning. In tried to hide my eyes knowing they were their most valuable tool for getting my secrets.

"Paranoid wolf," I muttered then walked passed them to Teddy.

"Hello little man!" I said scooping him up into my arms. He gurgled, grabbing some of my hair.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" I yelped, gently pulling my hair out of his grip.

"You used to do that," Sirius said walking into the room wrapping his arms around me.

"What pull hair my own hair?"

"No, just your mothers and Dumbledore's," he chuckled at me expression. "Why aren't you on our side? Hmm? I can't imagine you want someone to watch you sleep." He said.

I sighed. "Padfoot –"

"Don't Padfoot me, spill now," he said.

"I'd rather have an immortal present, before I divulge any information or deals that have been made." I mumbled looking at Teddy.

"Well you're catching him up little Miss Girl Who Lived… I don't want to know how many times."

"Well now I am mortal, cause it only worked against him,"

"Cassie –"

"Don't Cassie me, you will know eventually alright."

He stared at me for a minute then nodded, though he didn't look pleased, I hugged him back.

"Now if you two excuse me I am going to make goats cheese risotto," I said my stomach rumbling at the thought of one of my favourite meals. Sirius chuckled, before walking over to the fridge.

"Need a deputy shelf."

"Deputy?" I snorted. "No and even if I did I wouldn't pick you out of my kitchen." I shooed him, shaking my head I began to work…

I had just began to clean the plates as there was a knock on the door, wondering who it could be I listened hard as I heard Sirius go to answer it.

Curious I left the kitchen to see Edward talking to Sirius and Remus.

"Hi," I said the 'what are you doing here?' obvious in my tone.

"I just dropped by to apologise for last night's behaviour I should have never had invaded your privacy.

Sirius grunted as both he and Remus shook Edward's hand.

"Thanks for stopping by, I'll see you later," I said.

"See you later," he said. "Goodnight, Mr Black, Mr Lupin."

Sirius grunted again returning to the sitting room.

"Goodnight Edward," Remus said, shutting the door as he left.

"Well guys, I am going to go upstairs and do my homework, I'll see you in the morning," I said kissing them both on the cheek, before I flew up the stairs. I walked into my room and closed the door slowly.

He lay, smiling hugely, across my bed, his hands behind his head.

"Why don't you sit with me," he suggested, leaning forward and pulling me onto my bed.

"Hang on I need a human minute,"

"Of course," he said watching me as I grabbed my pyjamas from my pillow, my bag of toiletries off the desk. I left the light off and slipped out, closing the door.

I could hear the sound from the TV rising up the stairs. I banged the bathroom door loudly, so neither of them would come up to bother me.

I meant to hurry. I brushed my teeth fiercely, trying to be thorough and speedy, removing all traces of risotto.

I pulled on my t-shirt that was too big as it was once Dudley's, it because I was so small fit me like a baggy nightie. I sighed tomorrow I would have to bin this and start wearing the stuff Ginny choose for me when we went shopping. I waved my wand and turned the tattered t-shirt into kind of onesey but short sleeves and shorts rather than the big long ones.

I yanked the brush through my hair quickly, putting some no tangle potion on it making it slightly wet.

I threw my brush and toothpaste into my bag.

Nervously I made my way back to my room.

He studied me taking in my tatty appearance. I blushed and rushed to hid under the covers. As I sat on the bed, he wrapped his arms around me and benthis face slowly to mine, his lips touched the hollow beneath my ear.

"So… what can I do to help? I mean with your control and everything," I said blushing crimson.

He chuckled softly.

"Don't worry about that, I'll be on my best behaviour." He said as he gently kissed the top of my head as his fingers were slowly tracing my collarbone. I took a shuddering breath, he froze — and I could no longer hear the sound of his breathing.

We stared at each other for a moment, and then, as his clenched jaw gradually relaxed, his expression became puzzled.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No — the opposite. You're driving me crazy," I explained.

He considered that briefly, and when he spoke, he sounded pleased. "Really?" A triumphant smile slowly lit his face.

"Would you like a round of applause?" I asked sarcastically.

He grinned.

"I'm just pleasantly surprised," he clarified. "In the last hundred years or so," his voice was teasing, "I never imagined anything like this. I didn't believe I would ever find someone I wanted to be with… in another way than my brothers and sisters. And then to find, even though it's all new to me, that I'm good at it… at being with you…"

I rolled my eyes at him smiling.

"I'm glad that after a hundred years of not being with girls you haven't forgotten anything." I said teasingly, he chuckled.

"I certainly remember how to be jealous," he said. "I was surprised by the flare of resentment, almost fury, that I felt — I didn't recognise what it was at first. I was even more aggravated than usual that I couldn't know what you were thinking, why you refused him. Was it simply for your friend's sake? Was there someone else? I knew I had no right to care either way. I tried not to care. And then the line started forming," he chuckled. I scowled in the darkness. "I waited, unreasonably anxious to hear what you would say to them, to watch your expressions. I couldn't deny the relief I felt, watching the annoyance on your face. But I couldn't be sure. I wrestled all night, while watching you sleep, with the chasm between what I knew was right, moral, ethical, and what I wanted."

I scoffed. "You're not doing anything immoral, you being with your mate."

"And then," he whispered, as though I had not spoken, "as you were sleeping, you said my name. You spoke so clearly, at first I thought you'd woken. But you rolled over restlessly and mumbled my name once more, and sighed. The feeling that coursed through me then was unnerving, staggering. And I knew I couldn't ignore my feelings any longer." He was silent for a moment, probably listening to the suddenly uneven pounding of my heart.

"But jealousy… it's a strange thing. So much more powerful than I would have thought. And irrational!" He shook his head angrily. I smiled softly snuggling closer to him, his body suddenly froze. Did I do something wrong?

"What —" I started to ask. He suddenly released my hands, and disappeared. I narrowly avoided falling on my face.

"Lie down!" he hissed. I couldn't tell where he spoke from in the darkness.

I rolled under my quilt, balling up on my side, the way I usually slept. I heard the door crack open, as Sirius and Remus peeked in to make sure I was where I was supposed to be. I breathed evenly, exaggerating the movement.

A long minute passed. I listened, to their mutterings on whether I was sneaking out, not sure if I'd heard the door close. Then Edward's cool arm was around me, under the covers, his lips at my ear.

He hummed a melody I didn't recognise; it sounded like a lullaby.

He paused. "Should I sing you to sleep?"

"Right," I laughed. "Like I could sleep with you here!"

"You did yesterday," he reminded me.

"But I didn't know you were here," I replied icily.

"So if you don't want to sleep…" he suggested, ignoring my tone. My breath caught.

"If I don't want to sleep… ?"

He chuckled. "What do you want to do then?"

I couldn't answer at first. I could feel his cool breath on my neck, feel his nose sliding along my jaw, inhaling.

"I thought I didn't smell nice,"

"You do; just non edible."

"I've decided what I want to do," I told him. "I want to hear more about you."

"Ask me anything."

"Which has been your favourite decade?"

"This one I found you,"

"Bar this one then." I said rolling my eyes at him.

"90's you were born,"

"None me related decade," I said hotly, making him chuckle.

"Probably the 50's," he said.

"Why?" I asked curious.

"Well Rosa Parks and Martin Luther King, such a strong stand against discrimination, that was the era things truly began to change for people who were seen as inferior before." He murmured.

"That's really cool," I said smiling.

"Though I wish courting still played a role in society what was wrong with waiting, falling in love and getting married." He said.

"Don't ask me, I've always thought the same thing." I said honestly. I couldn't see why people wouldn't just wait at least until they were engaged.

"Why can you read minds — why only you?" I said changing the topic. "And Alice, seeing the future… why does that happen?"

I felt him shrug in the darkness. "We don't really know. Carlisle has a theory… he believes that we all bring something of our strongest human traits with us into the next life, where they are intensified — like our minds, and our senses. He thinks that I must have already been very sensitive to the thoughts of those around me. And that Alice had some precognition, wherever she was."

"What did he bring into the next life, and the others?"

"Carlisle brought his compassion. Esme brought her ability to love passionately. Emmett brought his strength, Rosalie her… tenacity. Or you could call it pigheadedness." he chuckled. "Jasper is very interesting. He was quite charismatic in his first life, able to influence those around him to see things his way. Now he is able to manipulate the emotions of those around him — calm down a room of angry people, for example, or excite a lethargic crowd, conversely. It's a very subtle gift."

I considered the impossibilities he described, trying to take it in. He waited patiently while I thought.

"So where did it all start? I mean, Carlisle changed you, and then someone must have changed him, and so on…"

"Well, where did you come from? Evolution? Creation? Couldn't we have evolved in the same way as other species, predator and prey? Or, if you don't believe that all this world could have just happened on its own, which is hard for me to accept myself, is it so hard to believe that the same force that created the delicate angelfish with the shark, the baby seal and the killer whale, could create both our kinds together?"

"Let me get this straight — I'm the baby seal, right?"

"Right." He laughed, and something touched my hair — his lips?

I wanted to turn toward him, to see if it was really his lips against my hair. But I was frozen in his arms.

"If I am a baby seal, I am one hell of a battleworn one."

"Yes, I can see the scars that even you yourself cannot see." His finger traced where Bellatrix Lestrange had slit my throat Madam Pomfrey had made it so it was a thin line that even I could almost believe was a crease in my neck rather than an attempt to kill me. He traced another scar that was across my hairline which I was guessing left the mark of when I was attacked by the Whomping willow back in third year, or it could have been… well that was the most likely.

"Are you ready to sleep?" he asked, interrupting the short silence. "Or do you have any more questions?"

"Only a million or two."

"We have tomorrow, and the next day, and the next…" he reminded me. I smiled, euphoric at the thought.

"I won't leave you." His voice had the seal of a promise in it. "One more, then, tonight…" I racked my brains trying to think which one I wanted to ask.

"Err? Which question?" I said out loud to myself.

"Cassia, you can ask me anything."

I didn't answer, and he groaned.

"I keep thinking it will get less frustrating, not hearing your thoughts. But it just gets worse and worse."

"I'm glad you can't read my thoughts. It's bad enough that you eavesdrop on my sleep-talking." I said turning to scowl at him.

"Er question, have you ever been to a magical place or have you stayed with Muggles,"

"The only magic I know is the paper, Carlisle gets the British one, mostly to follow you, he once met your mother and she was very kind to him."

I smiled softly. "According the Remus she saw the beauty in others, a beauty that even they don't see in themselves."

"A trait you have inherited," he murmured, touching her face gently.

"I won't break you know," I muttered. "I'm not a little butterfly or something."

"Cassia you don't understand how breakable you actually are. It's just that you are so soft, so fragile. I have to mind my actions every moment that we're together so that I don't hurt you. I could kill you quite easily, Cassia, simply by accident." His voice had become just a soft murmur. He moved his icy palm to rest it against my cheek. "If I was too hasty… if for one second I wasn't paying enough attention, I could reach out, meaning to touch your face, and crush your skull by mistake. You don't realise how incredibly breakable you are. I can never, never afford to lose any kind of control when I'm with you."

He waited for me to respond, growing anxious when I didn't. "Are you scared?" he asked.

I waited for a minute to answer. "I'm fine. Just I don't like thinking of myself as vulnerable that's all." I yawned involuntarily.

"I've answered your questions, now you should sleep," he insisted.

"I'm not sure if I can."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No!" I said too loudly.

He laughed, and then began to hum that same, unfamiliar lullaby; the voice of an archangel, soft in my ear.

More tired than I realised, exhausted from the long day of mental and emotional stress like I'd never felt before, I drifted to sleep in his cold arms.

Edward POV…

Her breathing deepened and her faced relaxed as she fell deep into slumber. I watched her for what could have been several hours. She looked so peaceful I traced her bottom lip with my finger, her warm breath flowed across my fingers. It felt so good just to be able to touch her delicate skin, I hungrily traced her jaw; I needed to stop. She was too breakable for me to lose control. I stroked her cheek, she frowned slight a small moan escaping her throat, still unconscious she moved towards me, pulling her torso onto my chest. She sighed and the frown fell of her face. What did I do now…

_**Exam's are over yay! Updates will be more frequent thank you for putting up with me for so long I owe you guys! I am going to try and update this on the 10**__**th**__** of February till then xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	9. New Information and Telling the Family

I lay with my arm across my eyes, groggy and dazed. Something, a dream trying to be remembered, struggled to break into my consciousness. I moaned and rolled on my side, hoping more sleep would come. And then the previous day flooded back into my awareness as I felt cool arms around me, I turned over again to see Edward's face inches from mine.

"Oh!" I jumped back.

"Your hair looks like a haystack… but I like it." He murmured, his hands rubbed my back.

"Potter curse," I muttered making him chuckle.

"I need another human minute," I admitted, I was not risking the almost certain morning breath.

"Before you go," he murmured, kissing me forehead softly directly on the lightning bolt scar permanently disfiguring my forehead and my mind with horrible events, I tensed pulling away.

"Don't," I whispered. "It's ugly." I said trying to hid it.

"Ugly? Nothing about you is ugly, Cassia." He said as though I had just told him the Pope wasn't Catholic. "It is a part of who you are, in fact I think I like it better with your scar showing." His lips brushing against the mentioned scar as he spoke. "I think it shows you're a strong person who doesn't let problems rule her life. Which is rather attractive I may add." He pulled me tighter making me blushed crimson.

"Yeah right," I scoffed. "But I really do need a human minute. I'll not use blemish remover, it's a hassle anyway" I said quietly.

"Very well I will see you soon," he whispered and then he was gone. I smiled as I processed the day before I wore jeans and a long sleeved ruby red fluffy jumper. I spoke to Hermione about my new relationship, she seemed supportive, but she had raised a far point when it came to the Marauders. They were not going to be happy.

My mind was still processing the day before, things had made a turn for the brilliant and I slept without nightmares last night. I felt my fresh start was really starting to make itself known.

Once I was ready I went downstairs and made everyone crumpets.

"Hey Cassie," Sirius said.

"Hey Sirius," I replied biting into one of my crumpets.

"You know I think I can handle putting things in a toaster," he said taking a bite of his own.

"Yeah, I think you could maybe handle that, but I was making some anyway and I'm used to making peoples food – "

"Well then you need to break the habit Cassia, you need to let go of the Durlseys and how you should act in a home. To help with that were setting up a roaster,"

"But you don't know how to work anything," I protested.

"I know enough , you teach us how to polish and hover and set the washing machine and dishwasher and we'll all have chores to do."

"I don't mind – "

"I know you don't honey, but I do and so does Remus," he said wrapping me into a hug. "We love you pronglette and we hate seeing you like they know you to be. Your yourself, our Cassia not the Durlsey version.

"Thanks, we'll set up a roster next week I'll teach you how to work things later. Shame we can't do the dishes by magic without messing up the electricity,"

"Can't have it both ways," he said chucking as he let me go.

"I got to go to work, I'll see you tonight," he kissed my forehead and left.

After taking my medication, I left a note for Remus telling him that the pasta bake was in the oven and how to cook it before heading off to school.

When I walked outside I realised that the fog barely made my own hands visable let alone the roads. I was a few feet down the driveway before I realised there was a car in it: a silver car.

My heart thudded, stuttered, and then picked up again in double time.

I didn't see where he came from, but suddenly he was there, pulling the door open for me.

"Do you want to ride with me today?" he asked, amused by my expression as he caught me by surprise yet again. There was uncertainty in his voice. He was really giving me a choice — I was free to refuse.

"Yes, thank you," I said, I stepped into the warm car, I noticed his tan jacket was slung over the headrest of the passenger seat. The door closed behind me, and, sooner than should be possible, he was sitting next to me, starting the car.

Remus watching through the window his eyes narrowed. I blushed slightly. Edward drove off I waved at Remus. When he was no longer in sight I relaxed slightly. Edward chuckled.

"He cares very deeply for you," he said.

"I know," I said softly, as I relaxed I recognised the music playing.

"Clair de Lune?" I asked, unsure, it sounded like one of the songs that Aunt Petunia blasted around the house while I cleaned.

"You know Debussy?" He sounded surprised.

"Not well," I admitted. "My aunt and uncle played a lot of classical music around the house," I said not wanting to tell him that it brought up bad memories. It was similar music to when he was human.

He changed the music it was still gentle, only piano.

I listened to the music, relaxing against the light grey leather seat. The rain blurred everything outside the window into grey and green smudges. I began to realise we were driving very fast; the car moved so steadily, so evenly, though, I didn't feel the speed. Only the town flashing by gave it away.

"Why did you pick here to hide?" he asked me curiously.

"We thought there was no supernatural activity a bit of peace." I said smiling, then I thought of something. "Where's the rest of your family? Don't you drive everyone?" I asked.

"They took Rosalie's car." He shrugged as he parked next to a glossy red convertible with the top up. "Ostentatious, isn't it?"

"Um, wow," I breathed. "If she has that, why does she ride with you?"

"Like I said, it's ostentatious. We try to blend in."

"You don't succeed." I laughed and shook my head as we got out of the car. I wasn't late anymore; his lunatic driving had gotten me to school in plenty of time.

"So why did Rosalie drive today if it's more conspicuous?"

"Hadn't you noticed? I'm breaking all the rules now." He winked, I rolled my eyes at him, before getting out. He met me at the front of the car, staying very close to my side as we walked onto the grounds, with our fingers interlocked.

"Why do you have cars like that at all?" I wondered aloud. "If you're looking for privacy?"

"An indulgence," he admitted with an impish smile. "We all like to drive fast."

"Figures," I muttered under my breath. "I should take you on my firebolt, you can't drive one of them. I'll have too." I said grinning. He chuckled.

"I'm nervous already,"

"Hey I am a good broom flier," I said pouting at him. "You'll see,"

"Only if you allow me to run with you on my back," he said beaming at me.

"Deal," I laughed, getting out of the car.

We walked towards my English classroom hand in hand, I tried to ignore the gawking and staring but it was hard. It felt weird that they were staring at my hand, not my forehead.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

"It's weird I am still not used to people staring at me," I said, he squeezed my hand in support as we continued to the classroom.

When we finally got there the bell went. He wrapped me tightly in his arms and put his lips to my ear.

"See you at lunch," he murmured, before walking away. I sighed at everyone's staring, and entered the room.

I wrote notes in English, struggled in Calculus, and doodled in Spanish, I wish I could just skip that lesson it was so pointless to me.

Finally lunch arrived he was waiting outside of Spanish.

"Hi," I said as he took my hand.

"Hello," he said. "How was Spanish?"

"Aburrido," I replied.

"Boring," he said in a teasing tone.

"Well when you already know it," I said frustrated. He chuckled at me as we began to make our way to the Cafeteria.

"So," Alice said as we sat down. "Any questions?"

"Only a million or so," I said.

"Well I'm not sure we'll get a million done today but you may as well start," Jasper teased I laughed at him.

"Er how many different places have you all been?" I said.

"All around America, Canada, Greenland, living wise. But on holidays or visits. London, Paris, Russia, Japan – "

"Basically anywhere where the sun isn't there all the time we've been," Emmett cut in, everyone scowled at him.

"What I want to hear some of her other questions." Emmett complained. I rolled my eyes.

"How often do you talk to the mythical world?"

"Carlisle has a wizard friend who gives us information, well a few wizard friends?" Edward said.

"May I ask who?" I said curious.

"Albus Dumbledore," he said watching my expression as a watery smile appeared on my face.

"Carlisle knew Dumbledore, no wonder he looked so amused whenever I mentioned him. Wait he didn't tell Carlisle about the – "

"The fact Cassia Potter idolises him," Emmett said snickering when I blushed.

"No he didn't tell him," Alice said smiling.

"You were close to Dumbledore?" Jasper said, it was a statement not a question I guessed it was from the amount of grief he could feel flowing from me.

"Yeah, we were very close. Anyway who is Carlisle's other informer of the wizarding world?"

"Someone called Malkin," Rosalie said.

"As in Madam Malkin the robe shop owner," I recalled.

"Yes, he talks to her and he wrote to Lily Evans too," Edward said quietly.

"How well did he know her?"

"He only met her once but they wrote from then on," he said.

"I'll have to ask him about her,"

"He still has the letters," he said.

"Really," I said excitedly thinking of the one Sirius had. "Do you think he would mind if I read them?"

"Not at all," Rosalie said gently.

"Ok next question?" Emmett said, I could tell he was trying to distract me. I doubted Emmett could deal with crying very well.

"Er, what other magical beings have you encountered?"

"Well the werewolves are obvious," Rosalie said gesturing towards La push.

"Werewolves, you mean shapeshifters?"

"Yes them, they think themselves werewolves," Edward said.

"Any others?"

"Wizards and witches in Carlisle's case, and I don't think I have seen any others," Jasper said.

"The bell is about to go," Alice warned.

"We shall continue another time," Emmett grinned. "Ready to be thrashed in Gym today Cassia,"

"Ready to see how well I do against a vampire, come on even I know I can't beat you." I sighed. He laughed as the bell rang; we all stood up to go to our next lesson.

Biology was lectures again I was so sick of it. I wanted to talk to Edward. Gym went as I expected Emmett and Eric beat me and Jess, but to be honest it was really me vs Emmett the other two were pretty useless, but at least Eric tried, Jessica whined on about her nails.

Finally we were told to change and I was met with Edward by the changing room door.

"Ready to go home?" Edward said talking my hand in his.

"Yep," I said, leaning closer to him. He opened the door for me before driving away.

"I wish we didn't have to go to school, neither of us need it,"

"Is that so?"

"I don't need it I'll go back to the wizarding world for a job. And you'll just do it all again."

"Unfortunately we need to blend into the crowd." He said amused by my tone.

"That must be annoying going through school again and again." I said looking at him curiously.

"It has its drawbacks," he said. "But it is also interesting to see how the slight variation of culture between states and cities plays a role in the learning. Were here," he added, I look out the window to see he was parked outside my house.

"You drive freakishly fast," I muttered making him chuckle.

"I'll see you later," I said as I opened the door.

"Can't I come in?" he asked.

"Would you like to?" I asked. "Might as well explain to Sirius and Remus what's going on they keep asking me. Maybe it's a good thing you're indestructible." I grinned. "I've already thrown out that holy water."

I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Remus I'm home and I have company," I said shutting the door as Edward walked in.

Remus came down the stairs clutching Teddy.

"Edward," he said watching him suspiciously.

"Remus," he said politely.

"Are we going to learn the mystery today?"

"When Sirius gets home," I said nervously.

"Cassia I noticed you were struggling with Calculus I could help you while were waiting." Edward suggested.

"Er sure, just let me get dinner on first,"

"Did Sirius speak to you?" Remus asked.

"Yes he did, and later tonight I'll start," I said very aware of Edward tensing. "Stop thinking about that Remus," I said quietly.

"Cassia – "

"Edward can readminds," I told him, Remus clicked to what I was saying.

"I'll leave you both to it if you need me I'll be in the sitting room." He left leaving me alone with an irritated Edward.

"They treated you like a slave," Edward said darkly. I sighed.

"It's past I'll never see them again, just leave it," I pleaded, staring into his amber eyes, he sighed.

"I will let it go for now," he said.

"Thanks, go in the fridge and get the fish fingers out will you," I said, as I grabbed the chips from the freezer, spreading them out on the tray. I did the same to the fingers before turning on the oven.

"Ok one hour," I said taking his hand gently, he smiled and leaned beside me.

"When does Sirius usually come back?"

"Fiveish," I replied.

"It is amazing to read a young child's mind," he said. "It is so innocent and chaotic, they absorb everything," he said eagerly.

"What's he thinking about?" I asked him.

"You," he murmured. "He wants you to play with him,"

"Then how can I refuse," I said grinning, washing my hands then entered the sitting room. "Hey Teddy," I said scooping him up. "How's my favourite little man?"

He gurgled happily.

"You could come in handy with that," Remus said as he watched me play with Teddy.

"Yeah what does he want when he is screaming at five in the morning." I said as he pulled my hair. "Ow," I whined trying to gently pull my hair from his grasp.

"He loves your hair," Edward said simply trying not do laugh.

"Thanks for that update," I said sarcastically.

"You're welcome," he said watching my expression carefully.

Not long after that Remus came home.

"Cassia! Remus!" he called, the sitting room door opened and he froze as he spotted Edward.

"What are you doing here," he said suspiciously.

"Sit down Sirius," I said handing Teddy over to Remus before sitting beside Edward. Sirius did as he was told and sat beside Remus.

"First of don't freak out,"

"Now I am scared," Sirius said watching Edward like a hawk.

"I have recently found my mate," Edward said looking at them his voice confident. I didn't know how he could pull it off I was a nervous wreck. "She is a beautiful, intelligent, kind person who you both love very much, I hope to have your approval," he said wrapping his arm around me.

Both sat there in stunned silence, the only sound was Teddy's occasional gurgle.

"I would like you to leave," Sirius said through his teeth.

"Sirius," I complained.

"I would like you to leave," he repeated standing up, Edward released me and began to walk towards the front door.

"I will see you soon," he said to me before exiting the house. I gulped as Sirius turned on me.

"Are you kidding me Cassia!" he yelled. "This is what you wanted to tell me.

"What happened to don't freak out?" I said trying to keep myself from shouting back at him.

"No way Cassia this is too far, get your things were leaving." Sirius said, pointing towards the stares.

"You can't make me leave," I said my eyes narrowing. He swore loudly.

"Watch me," he snarled. "Pack now,"

"No,"

"GET YOUR ARSE UPSTAIRS NOW!" he bellowed, making me recoil slightly I had never seen him like this.

"Running away won't solve this Sirius," I said. "He's immortal he has plenty of time to find me. Besides what if it was something I wanted."

I regretted saying this as his face went from red to purple.

"They have no control Cassia, he would kill you," Sirius snapped.

"Sirius I think you need to calm down." Remus said, putting himself between me and Sirius.

"Are you serious you cannot say you agree with this," he snarled.

"No I do not but, yelling and shouting orders isn't going to solve the problem." Remus said firmly.

While Sirius was taking deep breaths Remus began where Sirius finished off.

"Cassia do you know how dangerous being a vampire's mate is if you stay human, wizards have never become vampires in all these years surely something doesn't fuse well with the transition. If you remained human he would kill you Cassia, his control would break."

"You think I don't know the wire I am going to have to walk over?" I said getting really annoyed now.

"Look I like him and if I am his mate I am glad of it. You're both being ridiculous and unfair to him. He makes me happy, did you notice I slept nightmare free last night," I said looking at Sirius. "I think it's him, he makes me feel safe, and I am happy when I am around him."

"Cassia – "

"No Sirius I really like him and his family, I'm not leaving to go back home or to be the new people again. Were settled and relaxed, I've found someone who makes me happy what's wrong with that?"

"It's dangerous," Remus said.

"Remus have you met me? I am sure there is a natural law that states I must be in the presence of something that can be dangerous at all times. This time it is someone who I care about. Please don't move us." I said looking at them both pleadingly.

"You really like him already don't you," Remus said softly.

I looked down blushing.

"You do seem a lot happier," Sirius said reluctantly. "Honey are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes, and I solemnly swear that if you need to know something or I am worried about something I will talk to you both ok," I said hoping that would calm them.

"Fine we will monitor for the time being, but if he steps one toe out of line…" Sirius trailed off threatening. I laughed hugging them both tightly.

"Thanks, and relax you'll both end up with more greys," I said before flying up the stairs.

"That's it you're so dead Cassia Lily," Sirius growled chasing after me…

"So Sirius and Remus know now?" Hermione said looking pleased, as I held the mirror in my hands.

"Yeah,"

"And their ok with it?"

"I think so, mostly because they see how happy it makes me."

"W-o-w." She exaggerated the word into three syllables. "A vampire's mate."

"I know," I agreed. "Wow didn't even cover it."

"Wait!" Hermione said eagerly. "Has he kissed you yet?"

"No," I mumbled. "It's not like that."

She looked disappointed. I'm sure I did, too.

"Do you think Saturday… ?" Hermione said.

"I really doubt it." The discontent in my voice was poorly disguised. "He's worried he'll hurt me remember?"

"Argh, please, Cassia," she begged. "Give me some details."

"Well –"

"Hello." His voice was amused, I spun round he was in the rocking chair watching me. He had been listening, it was obvious.

"Bloody hell," I gasped. "Er Hermione I'll call you back," I said blushing crimson.

"What know you have to tell me everything!" she complained.

"Don't know when you turned into Lavender but…" I turned the mirror to face him. "Later,"

She started to laugh. "Busted," she cackled before I broke the connection.

"How long have you been there," I said blushing.

He smirked at me, walking to my bed and wrapping me in his arms.

"Long enough,"

"Great," I mumbled blushing.

"Wow doesn't cover this does it not?"

"You shouldn't have been listening," I tried to scold, but my blush lessened the effect. He chuckled kissing my forehead.

"This is still so crazy?" I marvelled aloud.

"What is?" he murmured against my cheek.

"Other than the obvious, that I'm your mate," I said, he pulled away looking confused.

"What do you mean, 'the obvious'?"

"Well, look at me," I said, unnecessarily as he was already staring. "Looks wise, I'm absolutely ordinary actually no I'm not I have a ridiculous amount of scars — life wise well that's not the case with the bad things like all the near-death experiences and interesting past. And look at you." I waved my hand toward him and all his bewildering perfection.

His brow creased angrily for a moment, then smoothed as his eyes took on a knowing look. "You don't see yourself very clearly, you know. I'll admit you're dead-on about the bad things," he chuckled blackly, "but you didn't hear what every human male in this school was thinking on your first day."

I blinked, astonished. "I don't believe it…" I mumbled to myself.

"Trust me just this once — you are the opposite of ordinary." He murmured wrapping me tightly in his arms. "You are the most important thing to me now. The most important thing to me ever. Never doubt that."

I blushed again, and shut my eyes.

"Sweet dreams Cassia," he murmured in my ear before I felt my consciousness leave me…

When I woke I was still tired, but edgy as well. I felt Edward kiss my forehead.

"I'll be back shortly," he murmured.

"Ok," I mumbled.

I pulled on my green turtleneck and the inescapable jeans.

Breakfast was the usual, quiet event I expected. Sirius burnt eggs for himself; I had my bowl of cereal, then fried his and Remus's eggs for him, teaching Remus how to do it without burning the place down.

Thankfully it wasn't that hard, he was a fast learner.

Sirius watched waiting for Edward to show up before he left. I could tell he was still worried about me, I gave him a comforting smile before I went upstairs to brush my teeth and gather my books. I looked out the window the silver car was there. I bounded down the stairs.

"Bye Moony, bye Padfoot," I said kissing their cheeks.

"Moony and Padfoot," he grumbled, I giggled at him leaving the house.

He waited in the car, not appearing to watch as I shut the door behind me without bothering to lock the dead-bolt. I walked to the car, pausing shyly before opening the door and stepping in.

"Hello," he said smiling as he drove away.

"Hi," I murmured.

"I never got a chance to ask how did I go once I left yesterday?" Edward said.

"It wasn't too bad," I assured him. "They've agreed to stay and observe for now,"

"They care about you very much; try not to be too hard on them," he said staring at me.

I rolled my eyes and changed the topic…

The morning dragged until it was finally lunch time. I sat in my usual space between Edward and Emmett.

"You should come over on Saturday and met Esme," Alice said excitedly as soon as I sat down. I but my lip, I wasn't sure, what if she didn't like me? And what if I said something stupid in front of Carlisle?

"Come on Cassie," Emmett said eagerly.

"She is really excited to met you Cassia," Jasper said knowing I was nervous. "She'll love you,"

"What's what your worried about," Edward said, taking my chin so I had to look at him. I blushed deeply.

"What about the scar that you said you could see, what will she think of – "

"Trust me Cassia, she's going to love you," Alice said winking at me. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Fine, alright I'll come," I said.

"Now eat something," Rosalie said. I rolled my eyes again and took the sweet chilli and chicken wrap from her.

"Yes mother," I grumbled as before I took a bite, then I remembered something I had been curious about back at school, I couldn't resist asking them, I doubted they would take offence, but they may laugh.

"So do you have favourites too, you said I smell different but does everyone?" I asked genuinely curious.

"Yes, everything tastes different," Edward said.

"Grizzly is my favourite." Emmett said grinning.

"What's your favourite?" I asked, Edward honestly curious.

He raised an eyebrow and the corners of his mouth turned down in disapproval. "Mountain lion." he said. "Of course, we have to be careful not to impact the environment with injudicious hunting. We try to focus on areas with an overpopulation of predators —

"Don't bore her to death, jeez she only asked your favourite." Emmett said rolling his eyes. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Early spring is Emmett's favourite bear season — they're just coming out of hibernation, so they're more irritable." He smiled at some remembered joke.

"Nothing more fun than an irritated grizzly bear," I agreed, nodding. Emmett gestured to me.

"That's what I keep saying!" he said in approval, I laughed at him.

"Tell me what you're really thinking, please." Edward said his eyes intense on mine.

"Just about how you're going to react when you find out about my, er, adventures in more detail," I told him.

"How do you think I will react?" he asked.

"That's it, I don't know."

"Can I ask questions?"

"Obviously you can because you just asked me one," I grinned, I missed Dumbledore. "But you can ask another however."

He raised an eyebrow; I am guessing my expression was sad or maybe it was the random madness.

"Someone I knew said that to me once when I was younger, he died almost two years ago now."

"I'm sorry," he said.

"It's fine. Death is the next great adventure." I said smiling. "He said that too. Ask your question."

"How many of these adventures," he said scowling at the word. "Did you have?"

"Er," I said trying to count them in my head, I counted on my fingers as I thought.

"Events linked together as one or all individually?" I said knowing the answer before I finished.

"Individually," he said his expression masked. I decided to try and relax him and not mention things like Quidditch matches and flying cars. Just the death threats that I walked into through wondering off; which narrowed the list right down.

"About 15ish," I said nervously, not letting him see my eyes knowing they would give me away. "Any more questions?"

"Later," he finally said. He was on his feet in one lithe movement. "We're going to be late."

I glanced around, startled to see that he was right and the cafeteria was nearly vacant. When I was with him, the time and the place were such a muddled blur that I completely lost track of both. I jumped up, grabbing my bag from the back of my chair.

"Shall we?" he asked, rising fluidly.

We didn't get a chance to talk in biology Mr Banner was lecturing throughout the entire lesson, we walked to Gym together, he had Spanish next so he didn't have to worry about being late. As we went to part at the girls changing room, he raised his hand, hesitant, conflict raging in his eyes, and then swiftly brushed the length of my cheekbone with his fingertips. His skin was as icy as ever, but the trail his fingers left on my skin was alarmingly warm — like I'd been burned, but didn't feel the pain of it yet.

He turned without a word and strode quickly away from me.

Gym was easy I just messed on with Emmett as neither of us got to play today.

Then I realised they weren't surrounding the Volvo, they were actually circled around Rosalie's red convertible, unmistakable lust in their eyes. None of them even looked up as Edward slid between them to open his door. I climbed quickly in the passenger side, also unnoticed.

"Ostentatious," he muttered.

"What kind of car is that?" I asked.

"An M3."

"I don't speak Car and Driver."

"It's a BMW." He rolled his eyes, not looking at me, trying to back out without running over the car enthusiasts.

I nodded — I'd heard of that one.

"That's a sports car isn't it," I said unsure. He didn't even comment I guessed that he was docking his level of what he thought my intelligence was down in his head.

"Sorry I really don't know much about cars, I only know a handful," I admitted.

"Which do you know?" he asked.

"Er Corsa, a BMW, Ford Fiesta," I grinned as I mentioned that car as the memories flew to the front of my mind. "Er, some weird looking car called a Juke and that's pretty much it. Oh Porsche."

"Cassia that is a make,"

"Oh," I said blushing.

"Do you know any makes,"

"Yeah a few, Porsche," I said grinning. "Volvo, Volkswagon, Ford, Nissan, Toyota, er, Audi, Ferrari or is that a type of car?"

"That is a make," I could tell he was greatly amused by my lack of knowledge.

"I don't know anymore,"

"That's not bad especially for someone who barely used a car, wizards don't correct?"

"Not usually no," I murmured hiding my grin in my hair. Only Mr Weasley, I thought fondly. I suddenly realised we had stopped.

"I think you best get out before Remus comes and sets me alight," he said amused.

"Right," I said. "See you later." I opened the door and got out I took two steps forward before.

"Oh, Cassia?" he called after me, his voice more even. He leaned toward the open window with a faint smile on his lips.

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow it's my turn."

"Your turn to what?"

He smiled wider, flashing his gleaming teeth. "Ask the questions."

And then he was gone, the car speeding down the street and disappearing around the corner.

Shaking my head fondly I walked to the door and let myself in. I couldn't be bothered to make anything time consuming so I took chips from the freezer and steak from the fridge ready to cook in a pan on the top.

When we got in a soon discovered they had planned a family night, they had bought several DVD's including the Batman trilogy, Easy A, The amazing Spiderman and several others. We ended up putting the first Batman on. Though I found it intresting I could feel the days catching up on me and my eyes dropping every so often.

The last thing I remembered was Batman being attacked by some gas.

_**The next chapter is going to be around the 25**__**th**__** my mums birthday. I am going to try and tell you guys when I am going to update. I hope that's easier or would you rather I left it a surprise and showed up at random!**_

_**See you all next time **_

_**Lamy xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	10. Psychoanaylsis and Busted by Billy

I opened my eyes; I could feel the covers above me. Yet… I couldn't remember going to bed last night.

"You feel asleep downstairs," I heard Edward's voice murmur. I spun around he was sitting at the bottom of my bed.

"Oh," I said stupidly, he chuckled kissing her forehead.

"You're adorable when you're confused," he murmured. I scowled at him making him chuckle again.

"I will see you soon," he promised before he vanished.

I got ready, dressing in an orange and white stripy jumper dress, skin coloured tights and orange converse shoes. I kept my hair down knowing I wold want to hide in it later.

As I flew down the stairs, I saw Remus buttering toast.

"He has learned the art that is toast." I teased.

"Well shut up and eat it then," he said spreading strawberry jam on it.

As soon as I ate it, I took my medication kissed three cheeks and fled the house. He was waiting for me again. I smiled at the silver Volvo as I opened the door and got in.

"Hey." I said.

"Hello," he replied.

"So I do believe it is my turn to ask you questions." He said his eyebrow arched.

"Oh, that's right. What do you want to know?" My forehead creased. I couldn't imagine anything about me that could be in any way interesting to him.

"What's your favourite colour?" he asked, his face grave.

I rolled my eyes. "Red… no, gold… I don't really have a favourite I like multiple colours equally, certain times I like some more."

"And now?"

"Uh, I like green the most today."

"I think green is my favourite colour," he whispered staring into my eyes I blushed and looked away.

We were at the school by now. He turned back to me as he pulled into a parking space.

"What music is in your CD player right now?" he asked; his face as sombre as if he'd asked for a murder confession. I realised I'd never removed the CD Dean had given me.

"Er, Nickleback, The Dark Horse album." I said. He smiled crookedly with a peculiar expression in his eyes. He flipped open a compartment under his car's CD player, pulled out one of thirty or so CDs that were jammed into the small space, and handed it to me, "Debussy to this?" He raised an eyebrow.

It was the same CD. I examined the familiar cover art.

"I only know Debussy from my aunt and uncle I don't listen to it now," I pointed out.

It continued like that for the rest of the day. While he walked me to English, when he met me after Spanish, all through the lunch hour, he questioned me relentlessly about every insignificant detail of my existence.

Movies I'd liked and hated, the few places I'd been and the many places I wanted to go, and books — endlessly books.

I couldn't remember the last time I'd talked so much. More often than not, I felt self-conscious, certain I must be boring him. But the absolute absorption on his face, and his never-ending stream of questions, compelled me to continue. Mostly his questions were easy, only a very few triggering my blushes. But when I did flush, it brought on a whole new round of questions.

Such as the time he asked my favourite gemstone, and I blurted out topaz before thinking.

He'd been flinging questions at me with such speed that I felt like I was taking one of those psychiatric tests where you answer with the first word that comes to mind. I was sure he would have continued down whatever mental list he was following, except for the blush. My face reddened because, until very recently, my favourite gemstone was ruby. Come on, I'm a Gryffindor! I have to by Hogwarts law! It was impossible, while staring back into his topaz eyes, not to remember the reason for the switch. And, naturally, he wouldn't rest until I'd admitted why I was embarrassed.

"Tell me," he finally commanded after persuasion failed.

"It's the colour of your eyes today," I sighed, surrendering, staring down at my hands as I fiddled with a piece of my hair. "I suppose if you asked me in two weeks I'd say onyx."

But his pause was very short.

"What kinds of flowers do you prefer?" he fired off.

I sighed in relief, and continued with the psychoanalysis.

Biology was a complication again. Edward had continued with his quizzing up until Mr. Banner entered the room.

I leaned forward on the table, resting my chin on my folded arms, daydreaming while Mr Banner spoke we were doing math of working out the zoom on the microscope, the actual size and something that I had forgotten. Throughout I felt Edward's stare on my face, I tried to ignore it. I thought of home, Ron, Hermione and the rest of them. I wondered what the Prophet was saying about my disappearance.

Finally the bell went for the next lesson. He rose in silence and then stood still, waiting for me. We walked toward the gym questions still flowing. And, like yesterday, he touched my face wordlessly — this time with the back of his cool hand, stroking once from my temple to my jaw — before he turned and walked away.

Gym passed quickly, he was waiting for me again as I left the changing room.

He smiled before launching into more cross-examination.

His questions were different now, though, not as easily answered. He wanted to know what I missed about home, insisting on descriptions of anything he wasn't familiar with.

We sat in front of the house for hours, as the sky darkened and rain plummeted around us in a sudden deluge.

He asked me questions about my school I answered honestly. He was only asking for descriptions of the classrooms, lessons, Great Hall – his face had lit up in amazement when I told him about the ceiling. I told him about the House Cup and Quidditch Cup, about Gryffrindor's ruby house points, Slytherin's emeralds, Ravenclaw's Sapphires and Hufflpuff's Sphalerites.

His quiet, probing questions kept me talking freely, forgetting, in the dim light of the storm, to be embarrassed for monopolizing the conversation. Finally, when I had finished detailing my Dursleys room, he paused instead of responding with another question.

"Are you finished?" I asked in relief.

"Not even close — but Sirius will be home soon and Remus is getting very impatient."

"Well he needs to learn –"

"Don't fight with your family Cassia," he said stroking my cheek.

"I'm not, were just having… a small disagreement. They know I am mature for my age, I've had to be with everything, but this is the first time they have had to deal with boys… It's kind of the final blow to me growing up."

"I understand, but I do not wish for you to fight over me. Go inside, Cassia. I will be there later."

"I'll see you later." I said softly as I gathered my books. I leaned over and pecked him on the cheek.

"So is tomorrow my turn to ask questions?" I smiled.

"Certainly not!" His face was teasingly outraged. "I told you I wasn't done, didn't I?"

"Oh and am I going to be quizzed tonight?"

"Not as extensively," he promised.

"What more is there?"

"You'll find out tomorrow." He reached across to open my door for me, and his sudden proximity sent my heart into frenzied palpitations.

But his hand froze on the handle.

"Not good," he muttered.

"What is it?" I was surprised to see that his jaw was clenched, his eyes disturbed.

He glanced at me for a brief second. "Another complication," he said glumly.

He flung the door open in one swift movement, and then moved, almost cringed, swiftly away from me.

The flash of headlights through the rain caught my attention as a dark car pulled up to the curb just a few feet away, facing us.

"Sirius's around the corner," he warned, staring through the downpour at the other vehicle.

I hopped out at once, despite my confusion and curiosity. The rain was louder as it glanced off my jacket.

I tried to make out the shapes in the front seat of the other car, but it was too dark. I could see Edward illuminated in the glare of the new car's headlights; he was stillstaring ahead, his gaze locked on something or someone I couldn't see. His expression was a strange mix of frustration and defiance.

Then he revved the engine, and the tires squealed against the wet pavement. The Volvo was out of sight in seconds.

"Hey, Cassia," called a familiar, husky voice from the driver's side of the little black car.

"Jacob?" I asked, squinting through the rain. Just then, Sirius's car and Charlie's cruiser swung around the corner, his lights shining on the occupants of the car in front of me.

Jacob was already climbing out, his wide grin visible even through the darkness. In the passenger seat was a much older man, a heavyset man with a memorable face — a face that overflowed, the cheeks resting against his shoulders, with creases running through the russet skin like an old leather jacket. And the surprisingly familiar eyes, black eyes that seemed at the same time both too young and too ancient for the broad face theywere set in.He was staring at me, scrutinizing my face, so I smiled tentatively at him. His eyes were wide, as if in shock or fear, his nostrils flared. My smile faded. Billy still staring at me with intense, anxious eyes. I groaned internally. Had Billy recognised Edward so easily?

"Hey Cassie, you on this planet?" Jacob asked me laughing.

"Nah, a cooler one then this raining dump," I grinned.

"Show me sometime," he grinned.

"Will do. You want a hand getting your dad out?"

"I'll do that honey," Charlie said taking his friend from the car. "Nice to see you again."

"You too, Charlie." I said smiling.

"Hey Cass," Sirius said pulling me into a tight hug. "Have a good day?"

"Dad, I need to breath," I gasped, still felt weird on my tongue. He chuckled at me, setting me down.

"I got Harry's fish fry and vitamin R," Billy said.

"Good man, is there enough for three more?" Charlie said. "You guys come on over and watch the game,"

"Sure I'll go and get Remus," Sirius said entering the house.

"Whose car was that Cassia?" Charlie said.

"Oh Edward Cullen's," I said watching Billy anxiously.

"Huh he normally keeps to himself, I'm glad he has made a friend outside his family," Charlie said, not noticing Billy's scowled deepen. He looked at me with shock; he knew I knew what Edward was.

"Yeah," I mumbled, as Sirius came back with Remus and Teddy. When they reached Charlie's front garden we all entered. It was a nice little house, and there were pictures of who I was guessing his daughter everywhere. I sat on the single seat as everyone else piled in.

All five men were glued to the screen. I sighed.

I daydreamed, thinking about the last few days, how life changing the move to Forks had been already. Not that I was complaining, it was nice to have something good happen for a change. It was unlikely that Bellatrix or the others would find me here, but I still worried for everyone else's safety. The last I heard, she and the other Death Eaters, Avery and Greyback and more, were still on the loose and hunting my blood.

"Cassia?" I heard a voice, I blinked and looked up. Charlie was staring at me.

"What? Sorry, day dreaming." I said smiling sheepishly.

"Wouldn't be daydreaming about your boyfriend would you?" Sirius said grinning at her.

"No," I said blushing.

"Boyfriend?" Charlie said looking amused.

"Edward Cullen," Remus said, I noticed Billy's expression and groaned. They had said that for more than the reason of winding me up.

"Really," said Charlie his eyes widened in surprise.

"Yeah," I said not looking at anyone.

"He's the only available Cullen, isn't he?" Jacob said. "I hear your popular lot, complaining he won't date anyone." He explained when I shot him a 'How do you know that' look.

"Well maybe he was waiting for the right gal. And that gal is Cassia," Charlie said, making me blush, and smile. He had no idea how right he was.

"So how's it going?" Charlie asked me.

"Good," I said.

"He kissed you yet?" Charlie said grinning.

"I do not want to know!" Sirius yelled covering his ears, making Charlie, Remus and I laugh.

"I'll stick those cans in the recycling for you," I said picking up some of the empty cans.

"Honey, you're the guest," Charlie said.

"It's no problem." I said smiling.

"I'll help," Billy said. "Stick some on my lap easier to carry that way,"

"Sure," I muttered. We left the house to the front garden I guess what he was going to say before the words were even out.

"Cassia, what are you doing?" Billy said quietly.

"Putting the cans in the recycling," I mumbled.

"You and Edward Cullen. You know what he is! What possible reason do you have for your _dating _him?"

"Yes I know perfectly well what he and his family are. I thought you of all people could work out why I am dating him, and why he is, for some bizarre reason, giving me the time of day. I'm his mate."

If Billy's eyes were wide before they were trying to break free of his sockets now.

"Do you know how dangerous that is," he whispered through clenched teeth.

"I know how dangerous it _could_ be, yes. But I like him _and_ if I was going to be a mate to a vampire do you not think it's good to be one of a vegetarian –"

"Let me guess, that's their word for it," he spat.

"Quite clever I think, regardless he is always in control –"

"And how long will that last? If they turn you, they will break the treaty."

"Who says I want to be turned?" I countered, but it made me think that would have to be a possibility…

"You hadn't even thought of that yet, had you?" he said, evaluating my expression.

"I knew it is a possibility, regardless if it were my choice,"

"They cannot bite a human Cassia," he growled.

"Well we best get back. This one needs changing." I heard Remus say. Then I heard the sound of people pulling themselves up. I walked back into the sitting room, putting a smile on my face.

"We going?" I asked as I saw Remus scope Teddy into his arms.

"Yeah, I have to finish editing this book before next Monday," Remus said. "And you have school work to do." he said sternly so I knew he was talking about my magical studies.

"Yes Uncle Remus," I said pouting. "Bye Charlie, bye Jacob, Billy," I said. He nodded at me while the first two waved. We headed over the road; I kept quiet until our front door was shut.

"You two did that on purpose," I snapped.

"Did what?" Sirius said innocently.

"Told Billy about Edward!"

"He would have found out eventually Cass," Remus said putting Teddy in his play pen. I groaned at them both.

"Make your own dinner," I growled and stormed upstairs.

"What about you?" Sirius said.

"I can survive without one meal!" I yelled slamming the door, I wasn't lying either I could function on a quarter grapefruit for three days doing hard labour. One thing the Durlseys had prepared me for if I ever get stuck in a dessert or something I would be more likely to survive than most. My body would go into Dursleys mode. I grabbed my Transfiguration book and began to study…

Several hours later an attentive knock came at the door.

"Come in," I muttered. I was Remus.

"How you doing cub?" he said. "I brought a peace offering," he said holding the plate of spring rolls. I smiled.

"Sorry about before," I said. "It's my Pre-moon syndrome,"

Remus patted her arm.

"I regret the day your father made up that joke." He said handing me the food, I took one from the plate and laughed.

"It's good. I bet people looked at you confounded when they said you had PMS."

"They did, I received very odd looks. I told them my furry little problem had PMS to try and smooth it over."

"Oh yeah, you told me most people thought you had a badly behaved rabbit." I said as we both laughed.

"We thought Billy would stress the seriousness of the choice you're making. At the moment I imagine it seems rather like a fairy tale."

"Who needs prince charming on a white horse when you can have a vampire in silver Volvo?" I asked, grinning.

"Quite," he said trying not to sound amused, but his lips twitched.

"Don't worry I am thinking about the seriousness of it." I promised. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Well he is obviously lighting up some positives. You haven't had nightmares in days."

"Let the luck continue," I said smiling.

"Continue with your Transfiguration," he said getting up from my bed, I sat cross legged.

"Goodnight Remus."

"Goodnight Cassie," he said before shutting the door. I knew I couldn't focus on Transfiguration so I tried Standard book of spells: Grade 7 with no luck, but after two pages I gave up not being able to remember a single spell that I had just read. I thought about what Remus had just said.

And I thought about what Billy said. I hadn't thought about changing into a vampire… Did I want to be a vampire? Immortal… What about my family, my friends they would all be in on and I would remain here. Never getting to see my parents… I could use the resurrection stone talk to them every decade or so. My heart twigged at the idea. I jumped as a cool hand stroked my cheek.

"Hi," I gasped as I snapped back to my room to see Edward sitting beside me.

"You were miles away," he said softly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, not in the mood to study charms." I said putting the book beside the rest.

"And what is making you neglect your studies?" he said his tone slightly teasing, I sighed knowing he wouldn't rest till I told him, the not hearing my thoughts was probably driving him crazy especially when I am in my own world like that.

"I was just thinking about what Billy was saying." I said smiling, leaning closer to him. He frowned.

"What was it that he was saying?"

"Typical anti-vamp talk," I said, not looking him in the eye.

"Did he bring up anything in particular?" he said his tone now carrying a harsher undertone.

"No not really," I mumbled, he took my chin forcing me to keep his gaze.

"What did he say?" he asked.

"He just reminded me of the treaty," I said honestly. He sighed and looked out of the window.

"Darkness is so predictable, don't you think?" He smiled wistfully. The change of topic threw me slightly, but I was eager to prevent more discussion on the matter.

"I like the night. Without the dark, we'd never see the stars." I frowned. "Not that you see them here much."

He laughed, and the mood abruptly lightened.

"You like astronomy?" he asked me.

"Studied it since I was eleven." I said. "I've always been fascinated,"

"Why?"

"There just so beautiful, it helped me believe that there was a life after this."

"Helped?"

"Now I know for multiple reasons," I said not looking at him. I knew without looking that he had turned to stone as he guessed one of my reasons for knowing.

"Anyway," I said. "I need to get changed." I said taking my pyjamas and fleeing like the Gryffindor I was to the bathroom.

I made sure I took about five minutes before trudging back to my room, where he was still waiting on the bed. As soon as I sat down he wrapped me in his arms, forcing me to lie down. He put the covers above me.

"You've had a long day," he murmured. "You should really get some sleep,"

"You know sometimes I think you prefer me when I am asleep." I said grinning.

"You don't get yourself into any trouble," he said amused. I rolled my eyes.

"Goodnight Edward," I mumbled, snuggling closer into his side.

"Goodnight my little kitten,' he murmured, stroking my hair as I felt sleep take me.

_**Another chapter to be read and hopefully enjoyed by the population of FanFic readers! **_

_**Hope you guys like it the next chapter will be up on the 7**__**th**__** of March enjoy!**_

_**Give many thanks to my awesome beta! THANK YOU! **_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	11. Offical Meeting of the Cullens

I felt cool arms around me, I snuggled closer.

"Morning," I mumbled.

"Good morning," he chuckled, I looked down.

"Human minute?" he asked, I nodded rolling out of the bed and into the bathroom shutting the door behind me. After I brushed my teeth, I worked to straighten out the tangled chaos that was my hair. I splashed my face with cold water to try and wake myself up a little more sighing when I could see my scar poking through my hair.

It seemed like a miracle that he was there, his arms still waiting for me. He reached out to me, and my heart thumped unsteadily.

"Welcome back," he murmured, taking me into his arms. I snuggled into him; we lay there in content silence.

"Breakfast time," he said eventually, casually — to prove, I'm sure, that he remembered all my human frailties. He threw me over his stone shoulder, gently, but with a swiftness that left me breathless. I protested as he carried me easily down the stairs, but he ignored me. He sat me right side up on a chair.

"Watch me hunt." I teased, jumping up and walked over to the fridge taking red onions, cheese and green peppers out and began to chop ready to add to the omelettes cracking eggs to make myself, Remus and Sirius some omelettes. "I have blood pops I made some for you, animal blood too,"

He rolled his eyes. "Just eat, Cassia."

I sat at the table, watching him as I took a bite. He was gazing at me, studying my every movement. I felt my cheeks burn again.

"Do you remember what is planned for today?" he said, I gulped. Yes, I did. He and the rest of the Cullen's had invited me to their home to meet their mother figure, Esme. What if she didn't deem me worthy enough to be his mate?

"Are you afraid now?" He sounded hopeful.

"What if she doesn't like me," I whisper nervously.

"She's thrilled that I have found my mate," he said kissing my forehead.

"But –"

"_And_ Carlisle is excited to wrestle knowledge of your world from you." he said, watching my expression carefully as I blushed.

"You haven't told him about… You know." I mumble going brighter. He grinned at me in a way that didn't answer my question.

"Git," I grumbled, taking another bite from my omelette.

"Is that any good?" he asked, turning back to me abruptly and eyeing my breakfast with a teasing look on his face. "Honestly, it doesn't look very appetising."

"Well, it's no irritable grizzly…" I murmured, ignoring him when he glowered. "But yes it is very appetising." I said as I finished it off.

"Get dressed — I'll wait here."

"Hang on," I said going back to the cabinet and grabbing my tablets and my potion.

"Are they…"

"Yep, keeps the ticker ticking,"

"Not funny Cassia," he said scowling at me anxiously. I rolled my eyes and, pulling a face, I poured 100 mls of potion and gulped it back.

"Disgusting," I said, shuddering. Then I popped the tablets in my mouth and with a glass of water swallowed.

"Ok I'll go get ready."

It was hard to decide what to wear. I doubted there were any etiquette books detailing how to dress when your vampire sweetheart takes you home to meet his vampire family.

I ended up in my favourite dark jeans that fitted my figure. I put on the dark blue blouse he'd once complimented.

A quick glance in the mirror told me my hair was worse than normal. Thanks Dad, I thought to myself, annoyed. Using nonverbal spell, I calmed my hair without it being straight, but not a mess like it was.

"Okay." I bounced down the stairs. "I'm decent."

He was waiting at the foot of the stairs, closer than I'd thought, and I bounded right into him. He steadied me, holding me a careful distance away for a few seconds before suddenly pulling me closer.

"Wrong again," he murmured in my ear. "You are utterly indecent — no one should look so tempting, it's not fair."

"Tempting how?" I asked. "I can change…"

He sighed, shaking his head. "You are so absurd." He pressed his cool lips delicately to my forehead right over where my scar was. The smell of his breath made it impossible to think.

"Shall I explain how you are tempting me?" he said. It was clearly a rhetorical question. His fingers traced slowly down my spine, his breath coming more quickly against my skin. My hands were limp on his chest. He tilted his head slowly and touched his cool lips my forehead. He pulled away again looking pleased with himself. There was a loud throat clearing making me jump back. I saw Remus and Sirius watching from the table wearing matching one third amused, two thirds irritated and protective.

"You could have told me they were there," I hissed at him, making both him and Remus chuckle.

"Ok, I put stuff to make sandwiches for lunch on the top shelf," I said looking at Remus.

"Cass, if I can live off rats, I can battle my own cooking," Sirius reminded me.

"I'm not so sure," I muttered, then added more clearly, "You have to think of Remus too, Sirius." she teased. "Plus I don't want you burning the house down. Bye."

Edward and I left. He opened to car door for me just as I was about to get in he murmured. "I'm very partial to that colour with your skin," I blushed; once I was sitting down I hid my face in my long hair.

"Ok let's go," I said taking a deep breath.

"And you're worried, not because you're headed to meet a houseful of vampires, but because you think those vampires won't approve of you, correct?"

"That's right," I answered immediately.

He shook his head. "You're incredible."

I bowed mockingly. I realised, as he drove my car out of the main part of town, that I had no idea where he lived. We passed over the bridge at the Calawah River, the road winding northward, the houses flashing past us growing farther apart, getting bigger. And then we were past the other houses altogether, driving through misty forest. I was trying to decide whether to ask or be patient, when he turned abruptly onto an unpaved road. It was unmarked, barely visible among the ferns. The forest encroached on bothsides, leaving the road ahead only discernible for a few meters as it twisted, serpentlike, around the ancient trees.

And then, after a few miles, there was some thinning of the woods, and we were suddenly in a small meadow, or was it actually a lawn? The gloom of the forest didn't relent, though, for there were six primordial cedars that shaded an entire acre with their vast sweep of branches. The trees held their protecting shadow right up to the walls of the house that rose among them, making obsolete the deep porch that wrapped around the first story.

I don't know what I had expected, but it definitely wasn't this. The house was timeless, graceful, and probably a hundred years old. It was painted a soft, faded white, three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned. The windows and doors were either part of the original structure or a perfect restoration.

My car was the only car in sight. I could hear the river close by, hidden in the obscurity of the forest.

"Wow."

"You like it?" He smiled.

"It's beautiful." I said. He ruffled my hair again, earning himself a scowl.

"Ready?" he asked, opening my door.

"Not even a little bit — let's go." I tried to laugh, but it seemed to get stuck in my throat. I smoothed my hair nervously.

"You look lovely." He took my hand.

We walked through the deep shade up to the porch. I knew he could feel my tension; his thumb rubbed soothing circles into the back of my hand.

He opened the door for me.

The inside was very bright, very open, and very large. This must have originally been several rooms, but the walls had been removed from most of the first floor to create one wide space. The back, south-facing wall had been entirely replaced with glass, and, beyond the shade of the cedars, the lawn stretched bare to the wide river. A massive curving staircase dominated the west side of the room. The walls, the high-beamed ceiling, the wooden floors, and the thick carpets were all varying shades of white.

Waiting to greet us, standing just to the left of the door, on a raised portion of the floor by a spectacular grand piano, were Edward's parents.

I'd seen Dr. Cullen before, of course, yet now I didn't have Muggles for my reason not to be a stupid fan freak in front of him so I settled for looking down embarrassed. You hate it when people look at you in awe, leave him be! I told myself sternly. At Carlisle's side was Esme, I assumed, the only one of the family I'd never spoken to before. She had the same pale, beautiful features as the rest of them. Something about her heart-shaped face, her billows of soft, caramel-coloured hair, reminded me of the ingénues of the silent-movie era. She was small, slender, yet less angular, more rounded than the others. They were both dressed casually, in light colours that matched the inside of the house. They smiled in welcome, but made no move to approach us. Trying not to frighten me, I guessed.

"Carlisle, Esme," Edward's voice broke the short silence, "this is Cassia."

"Hi, it's lovely to meet you both, without my family being rude this time. I am really sorry about that." I said; Edward chuckled.

"It was no trouble," Carlisle said smiling.

"Thank you for inviting me here," I said politely.

"You're very welcome, Cassia." Carlisle's step was measured, careful as he approached me. He raised his hand tentatively, and I stepped forward to shake hands with him.

"It's nice to see you again, Dr. Cullen."

"Please, call me Carlisle."

"Carlisle," I grinned at him, my sudden confidence surprising me. I could feel Edward's relief at my side and his chuckled. Carlisle looked at him curiously, I glared at Edward blushing before he could say anything.

Esme smiled and stepped forward as well, reaching for my hand. Her cold, stone grasp was just as I expected.

"It's very nice to know you," she said sincerely.

"Thank you. I'm glad to meet you, too." And I was, I noticed her eyes flicker to my throat again and sighed internally.

"Where are Alice and Jasper?" Edward asked, but no one answered, as they had just appeared at the top of the wide staircase.

"Hey, Edward!" Alice called enthusiastically. She ran down the stairs, a streak of black hair and white skin, coming to a sudden and graceful stop in front of me. Carlisle and Esme shot warning glances at her. I laughed at her.

"Hi, Cassia!" Alice said, and she bounced forward to kiss my cheek. If Carlisle and Esme had looked cautious before, they now looked staggered. I laughed at her. "Hmm, you do smell nice, I never noticed before, like flowers," she commented.

"Thanks. Flowers have been in the family for generations." I said chuckling. "Though the Muggle side, I don't know much about my dad's."

No one else seemed to know quite what to say, and then Jasper was there — tall and leonine. A feeling of ease spread through me, and I was suddenly comfortable despite where I was. Edward stared at Jasper, raising one eyebrow, to tell him I knew exactly what he was doing.

"Hello, Cassia," Jasper said grinning.

"Hi Jasper," I said.

"Cassia what can I smell in your bag?" he said.

"Oh I almost forgot, I brought you these," I said pulling seven blood pops out. "There all animal blood," I said nervously.

"Ingenious and we can eat these," Carlisle queried.

"Yeah, they sell them at Honeyjukes. I found the recipe in a book but I used animal blood instead. I have a mountain lion for Edward," I said handing it to him. "Grizzly bear for Emmett," I placed it back in my bag. "Deer for you Carlisle, as that is what started the animal blood thing in the first place," I said sheepishly blushing again as he took it from me. "Er, I didn't know anyone else's favourite so they are all pig, 'cause I know that they used pig insulin for human diabetics so in theory the blood would be similar." I said biting my lip.

"Thank you very much, Cassia, you didn't have to go through all this trouble." Esme said taking one of the pig blood pops.

"It's no trouble, that reminds me," I grabbed a pen from my bag and wrote _Start Wolfsbane tonight!_

Before anyone could ask Emmett appeared out of nowhere again his arms were open wide and he was grinning.

"Don't you dare," I said scowling at him, but before I had even finished speaking he's scooped me up.

"Don't you ever get bored of that? I mean to you I'm not exactly heavy."

"You get annoyed and attempt to struggle. It's funny." He said still grinning; I rolled my eyes, chuckling when I saw Carlisle and Esme's expression.

"He does this like three or four times already," I explained with a sigh. "Rosalie, make him stop." She smiled at me as though to say sorry.

Edward chuckled.

"Put her down Emmett," he said, though he still looked amused.

"I'll give you the grizzily pop," I said.

"Ooh I want to try this," he said putting me down and rubbing his hands together.

"It's nice to meet you — you have a very beautiful home," I said to Esme once he put me down.

"Thank you," Esme said. "We're so glad that you came." She spoke with feeling, and I realised that she thought I was brave.

"I'm glad you invited me," I said warmly.

"Cassie show as some magic!" Emmett said.

"Yeah Cassie show us something!" Alice said beaming.

"Oh, ok uh, Expecto Patronum!" I said and Prongs appeared out of the end of my wand and galloped around the room. Everyone but Alice gasped as they watched him gallop around the room. Alice grinned probably seeing him a second before he appeared.

My eyes wandered again to the beautiful instrument on the platform by the door. I suddenly remembered the primary school piano and the teacher who use to try and help me hide on a Monday by teaching me how to play. Sadly she left when I was seven.

Esme noticed my preoccupation.

"Do you play?" she asked, inclining her head toward the piano.

I shook my head. "Not since I was about seven, wasn't my best talent," I laughed. "It's beautiful. Is it yours?"

"No," she laughed. "Edward didn't tell you he was musical?"

"No." I glared at his suddenly innocent expression with narrowed eyes. "I should have known, I guess."

Esme raised her delicate eyebrows in confusion.

"Edward can do everything; he's been showing of." I explained, amused by his expression.

Jasper and Emmett snickered and Esme gave Edward a reproving look, but he wasn't looking at her. He was laughing at me. Her face softened at the sound.

"Well, play for her," Esme encouraged.

"You always say showing off is rude," he objected.

"There are exceptions to every rule," she replied. I giggled at that.

"I'd like to hear you play," I volunteered.

"It's settled then." Esme pushed him toward the piano. He pulled me along, sitting me on the bench beside him.

He gave me a long, exasperated look before he turned to the keys.

And then his fingers flowed swiftly across the ivory, and the room was filled with a composition so complex, so luxuriant, it was impossible to believe only one set of hands played.

Wow, I thought, this was a completely unique thing, normally this song would require at least two people to play it. Edward looked at me casually, the music still surging around us without a break, and winked.

"Do you like it?"

"You wrote this?" I asked, thinking I already knew the answer.

He nodded. "It's Esme's favourite."

The music slowed, transforming into something softer, and to my surprise I detected the melody of his lullaby weaving through the profusion of notes.

"You inspired this one," he said softly. The music grew unbearably sweet.

I couldn't speak, he wrote me a song and it was beautiful. The only things I had written about me before was Prophet rubbish. I felt my face burn as I thought about how strongly he felt about me. and I knew already I was leaving the realms of 'liking' like you do when you first start seeing someone. I was moving into the love. The feeling that didn't usually arrive for a long time later, but I was so close I could taste it.

"They like you, you know," he said conversationally. "Esme especially."

I glanced behind me, but the huge room was empty now.

"Where did they go?"

"Very subtly giving us some privacy, I suppose."

I sighed. "They like me. Esme and Carlisle… ?" I asked nervously.

"Are happy to see me happy. Actually, Esme wouldn't care if you had a third eye and webbed feet. All this time she's been worried about me, afraid that there was something missing from my essential makeup, that I was too young when Carlisle changed me… She's ecstatic. Every time I touch you, she just about chokes with satisfaction."

I blushed again.

"You really are adorable," he said, making me blush further.

"My little kitten," he murmured. I stuck my tongue out at him, then looked away, my eyes wandering again around the spacious room.

He followed my gaze. "Not what you expected, is it?" he asked, his voice smug.

"No coffins, no piled skulls in the corners; I don't even think you have cobwebs…" I pouted sadly, but I couldn't hold it and began to laugh. "I wasn't sure what to expect just like when you enter anyone's house." The song he was still playing, my song, drifted to an end, the final chords shifting to a more melancholy key. The last note hovered poignantly in the silence.

"That was beautiful," I murmured. We gazed into each other's eyes for a long moment before he finally smiled.

"Do you want to see the rest of the house?"

"No coffins?" I teased.

He laughed, taking my hand, leading me away from the piano.

"No coffins," he promised.

We walked up the massive staircase, my hand trailing along the satin-smooth rail. The long hall at the top of the stairs was panelled with a honey-coloured wood, the same as the floorboards.

"Rosalie and Emmett's room… Carlisle's office… Alice's room…" He gestured as he led me past the doors.

He would have continued, but I stopped dead at the end of the hall, staring incredulously at the ornament hanging on the wall above my head. Edward chuckled at my bewildered expression.

"You can laugh," he said. "It is sort of ironic."

I didn't laugh. My hand raised automatically, one finger extended as if to touch the large wooden cross, its dark patina contrasting with the lighter tone of the wall. I didn't touch it, though I was curious if the aged wood would feel as silky as it looked.

"It must be very old," I guessed.

He shrugged. "Early sixteen-thirties, more or less."

I looked away from the cross to stare at him.

"Why do you keep this here?" I wondered.

"Nostalgia. It belonged to Carlisle's father."

"He collected antiques?" I suggested doubtfully.

"No. He carved this himself. It hung on the wall above the pulpit in the vicarage where he preached."

I wasn't sure if my face betrayed my shock, but I returned to gazing at the simple, ancient cross, just in case. I quickly did the mental math; the cross was over three hundred and seventy years old. The silence stretched on as I struggled to wrap my mind around the concept of so many years.

"Are you all right?" He sounded worried.

"How old is Carlisle?" I asked quietly, ignoring his question, still staring up. "Three hundred and sixty something." I said trying to remember. "Hang on he was Three hundred and sixty, two years ago in the last two weeks agoish?" I said looking at Edward for confirmation he grinned at me nodding.

"He really is your hero, isn't he," Edward said amused.

"Shh!" I hissed knowing he could hear him. Edward chuckled, wrapping his arm around me.

"I don't think I would have worked out you were vampires if I hadn't remembered Carlisle was a Doctor." I said honestly.

"You forgot that fact about your hero," he said teasing.

"Will you shut up? Ignore your idiot, soon to be burned, son." I said towards the office, I heard a chuckle from inside.

"You want to hear his story?" he asked eyebrows raised. I nodded embarrassed, I knew a lot of it, I had done a lot of background reading.

He watched me carefully as he spoke.

"Carlisle was born in London, in the sixteen-forties, he believes. Time wasn't marked as accurately then, for the common people anyway. It was just before Cromwell's rule, though."

I kept my face composed, aware of his scrutiny as I listened.

"He was the only son of an Anglican pastor. His mother died giving birth to him. His father was an intolerant man. As the Protestants came into power, he was enthusiasticin his persecution of Roman Catholics and other religions. He also believed very strongly in the reality of evil. He led hunts for witches, werewolves… and vampires."

"They burned a lot of innocent people — of course the real creatures that he sought were not so easy to catch.

"Technically witches and wizards are still human." I said. He chuckled.

"Yes they are."

"And so are werewolves bar the full moon."

"When the pastor grew old, he placed his obedient son in charge of the raids. At first Carlisle was a disappointment; he was not quick to accuse, to see demons where they did not exist. But he was persistent, and more intelligent than his father. He actually discovered a coven of true vampires that lived hidden in the sewers of the city, only coming out by night to hunt. In those days, when monsters were not just myths and legends, that was the way many lived.

"The people gathered their pitchforks and torches, of course" — his brief laugh was darker now — "and waited where Carlisle had seen the monsters exit into the street. Eventually one emerged."

His voice was very quiet; I strained to catch the words.

"He must have been ancient, and weak with hunger. Carlisle heard him call out in Latin to the others when he caught the scent of the mob. He ran through the streets, and Carlisle — he was twenty-three and very fast — was in the lead of the pursuit. The creature could have easily outrun them, but Carlisle thinks he was too hungry, so he turned and attacked. He fell on Carlisle first, but the others were close behind, and he turned to defend himself. He killed two men, and made off with a third, leaving Carlisle bleeding in the street."

He paused. I could sense he was editing something, keeping something from me.

"Carlisle knew what his father would do. The bodies would be burned — anything infected by the monster must be destroyed. Carlisle acted instinctively to save his own life. He crawled away from the alley while the mob followed the fiend and his victim. He hid in a cellar, buried himself in rotting potatoes for three days. It's a miracle he was able to keep silent, to stay undiscovered.

"It was over then, and he realised what he had become."

I'm not sure what my face was revealing, but he suddenly broke off.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I assured him. "Just we weren't told about him in that much detail. I know he was with the Volturi for a while – er – he is a doctor, and I kind of got his age, then the obvious reason for his fame, his story always fascinated me. He gave me a lot of hope that not all things are as they appear." He gave me an odd look before he shook his head smiling.

"Is that why he was your hero?" He said softly not teasing.

"He helped me think anything was possible even when it seems like it isn't." I said softly. "You try being a fifteen year old girl who apparently has been chosen to be the only one who can defeat the most powerful dark wizard ever known. Then try not to be inspired by the vampire who refused to hunt humans."

"I expect you have a few more questions for me." He must have seen the curiosity burning in my eyes.

"A few."

His smile widened over his brilliant teeth. He started back down the hall, pulling me along by the hand.

"Come on, then," he encouraged. "I'll show you."

He led me back to the room that he'd pointed out as Carlisle's office. He paused outside the door for an instant.

"Come in," Carlisle's voice invited.

Edward opened the door to a high-ceilinged room with tall, west-facing windows. The walls were panelled again, in a darker wood — where they were visible. Most of the wall space was taken up by towering bookshelves that reached high above my head and held more books than I'd ever seen outside a library.

Carlisle sat behind a huge mahogany desk in a leather chair. He was just placing a bookmark in the pages of the thick volume he held. The room was how I'd always imagined a college dean's would look — only Carlisle looked too young to fit the part.

"What can I do for you?" he asked us pleasantly, rising from his seat.

"I wanted to show Cassia some of our history," Edward said. "Well, your history, actually. I'm sure you heard."

I blushed at his comment. "We didn't mean to disturb you," I apologised.

"Not at all. Where are you going to start?"

"The Waggoner," Edward replied, placing one hand lightly on my shoulder and spinning me around to look back toward the door we'd just come through. Every time he touched me, in even the most casual way, my heart had an audible reaction.

It was more embarrassing with Carlisle there.

The wall we faced now was different from the others. Instead of bookshelves, this wall was crowded with framed pictures of all sizes, some in vibrant colours, others dull monochromes. I searched for some logic, some binding motif the collection had in common, I could only guess it was the story of the three hundred years Carlisle had been on this earth.

Edward pulled me toward the far left side, standing me in front of a small square oil painting in a plain wooden frame. This one did not stand out among the bigger and brighter pieces; painted in varying tones of sepia, it depicted a miniature city full of steeply slanted roofs, with thin spires atop a few scattered towers. A wide river filled the foreground, crossed by a bridge covered with structures that looked like tiny cathedrals.

"London in the sixteen-fifties," Edward said.

"The London of my youth," Carlisle added, from a few feet behind us. I jumped my heart rate increasing; I hadn't heard him approach. Edward squeezed my hand.

"Will you tell the story?" Edward asked. I twisted a little to see Carlisle's reaction. He smiled at me.

"Of course," he said gesturing to the oil painting again. "Now Edward's already told you how I was turned." I nodded again, trying to hold my excitement of being told Carlisle's story by Carlisle himself.

He gestured to a larger landscape in dull fall colours — an empty, shadowed meadow in a forest, with a craggy peak in the distance.

"I stayed alone, I knew what I had become and tried to destroy myself," Carlisle said, I knew this but I didn't expect him to share it with me.

"I was so repelled by myself that I had the strength to try to kill myself with starvation."

"Is that possible?" My voice was faint.

"No, there are very few ways we can be killed." He said gently.

"So I grew very hungry, and eventually weak. I knew my will power was waning so I fled human population. For months, I wandered by night, seeking the loneliest places, loathing myself." He shook his head, both he and Edward drinking in my expression.

"One night, a herd of deer passed my hiding place. I was so wild with thirst that I attacked without a thought. My strength returned and I realised there was an alternative to being the vile monster I feared. Over the next months, my new philosophy was born. I found myself again."

I smiled at that, glad he no longer thought of himself as a monster. It was like I always told Remus, it wasn't his fault he wasn't a monster it was a condition for him, for them it had more perks than werewolfism sure. But it could still be considered a curse never joining your loved ones in the afterlife.

"Now with the unlimited time before me I began to study at night, planned in the day, I swam to France. I studied throughout Europe – medicine and music mainly." He gestured to an extravagant painting. "I knew then I wanted to become a doctor, it was… challenging to perfect."

"You went through two centuries of torture," Edward said frowning at his mentor, his father figure. I supposed he was his vampire father, it was his venom.

'I was studying in Italy when I discovered the others there. They were much more civilized and educated than the wraiths of the London sewers."

He touched a comparatively sedate quartet of figures painted on the highest balcony, looking down calmly on the mayhem below them. I examined the grouping carefully and realised, with a startled laugh, that I recognised the golden-haired man.

"Wow you're in the painting with Aro, Marcus and Caius. You're on the highest point with them." I said, examining the paint carefully.

"I fascinate them with my… way of life, the way I thought of human life, my diet."

"They've always give me the creeps, something about them. The way they work…" I said but stopped myself before I started telling them my theories, Carlisle may still be close to them I wouldn't want to offend him.

"Nighttime patrons of the arts." Edward said.

"They're still there, aren't they?" I said.

"They're still there." He confirmed. "As they have been for who knows how many millennia. I only stayed with them for a short time, just a few decades. I greatly admired their civility, their refinement, but they persisted in trying to cure my aversion to 'his natural food source,' as they called it." He said looking slightly amused. "They tried to persuade me, and I them, to no avail." He sighed. "So I thought I would try the new world. As monsters became the stuff of fairy tales, I could interact with unsuspecting humans as if I were one of them. I finally began practicing medicine. Then the end of my loneliness hit with the influenza epidemic, I was working nights in a hospital in Chicago. I'd already been turning over an idea in my mind for several years, and I had almost decided to act — since I couldn't find a companion, I would create one. I wasn't absolutely sure how my own transformation had occurred, so I was hesitant to say the least. I didn't want to steal anyone's life. Then I found Edward, but that story is for another time Cassia. Trade stories – mine for your fascinating adventures."

I blushed crimson; my stories weren't fascinating they were scenes from horror movies.

Edward stared unseeingly through the west windows. I wondered which images filled his mind now, Carlisle's memories or his own. I waited quietly.

"Thank you Carlisle," I said gratefully.

"You are very welcome," he said.

"It only seems fair I tell you my life story," I said smiling.

"The earliest I could remember for a long time was the bright green light of the killing curse," I said nervously showing him my scar.

"May I?" he asked raising a finger. I nodded nervously, his cool hand gently traced the mark.

"Sorry, I will not interrupt," he said.

"Er, I lived with my aunt and uncle for ten years. They, er, weren't exactly fun," I said, before Edward could ask I quickly moved on. "Hargid, who I still talk too, told me the truth. My relatives hadn't told me about my past. They said my parents had died in a crash, I had no idea I was a witch." I smiled at the memory.

"I will show you all that memory some time," I promised.

"Show us?" they said in unison, making me giggle slightly.

"Yeah, McGonagall said I could have Dumbledore's Pensieve. It's like watching TV, only it's a memory."

"Then I shall wait to see your adventures," Carlisle said smiling at me. I could see the excitement in his eyes. "I am afraid I will have to go now, my shift at the hospital begins shortly, I shall see you soon Cassia," he said before he left the room.

"Have you always stayed with Carlisle, then?" I asked Edward curiously.

"Almost always." He put his hand lightly on my waist and pulled me with him as he walked through the door. I stared back at the wall of pictures, wondering if I would ever get to hear the other stories.

Edward didn't say any more as we walked down the hall, so I asked, "Almost?"

He sighed, seeming reluctant to answer. "Well, I had a typical bout of rebellious adolescence — about ten years after I was… born… created, whatever you want to call it. I wasn't sold on his life of abstinence, and I resented him for curbing my appetite. So I went off on my own for a time."

"Really?" I said, having a feeling there was more to it than that.

He could tell. I vaguely realised that we were headed up the next flight of stairs, but I wasn't paying much attention to my surroundings.

"That doesn't repulse you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I guess… it sounds reasonable, and I think there is more you haven't told me yet."

He barked a laugh, more loudly than before. We were at the top of the stairs now, in another panelled hallway.

"From the time of my new birth," he murmured, "I had the advantage of knowing what everyone around me was thinking, both human and non-human alike. That's why it took me ten years to defy Carlisle — I could read his perfect sincerity, understand exactly why he lived the way he did.

"It took me only a few years to return to Carlisle and recommit to his vision. I thought I would be exempt from the… depression… that accompanies a conscience. Because I knew the thoughts of my prey, I could pass over the innocent and pursue only the evil."

That was what he didn't mention earlier, I couldn't see him hurting the innocent, not on purpose, his newborn years maybe.

"If I followed a murderer down a dark alley where he stalked a young girl — if I saved her, then surely I wasn't so terrible."

I shivered, imagining only too clearly what he described — the alley at night, the frightened girl, the dark man behind her. And Edward, Edward as he hunted, terrible and glorious as a young god, unstoppable. Would she have been grateful, that girl, or more frightened than before?

"But as time went on, I began to see the monster in my eyes. I couldn't escape the debt of so much human life taken, no matter how justified. And I went back to Carlisle and Esme. They welcomed me back like the prodigal. It was more than I deserved."

"Don't be silly, even with your, er, rebellion you still kept a moral code I bet he was proud that you didn't hurt the innocent even if you were not following his way of life," I said squeezing the hand on my waist with my own.

We'd come to a stop in front of the last door in the hall.

"My room," he informed me, opening it and pulling me through.

His room faced south, with a wall-sized window like the great room below. The whole back side of the house must be glass. His view looked down on the winding Sol Duc River, across the untouched forest to the Olympic Mountain range. The mountains were much closer than I would have believed. The western wall was completely covered with shelf after shelf of CDs. His room was better stocked than a music store. In the corner was a sophisticated-looking sound system, the kind I was afraid to touch because I'd be sure to break something. There was no bed, only a wide and inviting black leather sofa. The floor was covered with a thick golden carpet, and the walls were hung with heavy fabric in a slightly darker shade.

"Good acoustics?" I guessed.

He chuckled and nodded.

He picked up a remote and turned the stereo on. It was quiet, but the soft jazz number sounded like the band was in the room with us. I went to look at his mind-boggling music collection.

"How do you have these organized?" I asked, unable to find any rhyme or reason to the titles.

He wasn't paying attention.

"Ummm, by year, and then by personal preference within that frame," he said absently.

I turned, and he was looking at me with a peculiar expression in his eyes.

"What?"

"I was prepared to feel… relieved. Having you know about everything, not needing to keep secrets from you. But I didn't expect to feel more than that. I like it. It makes me… happy." He shrugged, smiling slightly.

"I'm glad," I said, smiling back. I'd worried that he might regret telling me these things. It was good to know that wasn't the case. But then, as his eyes dissected my expression, his smile faded and his forehead creased.

"What's wrong?" I murmured.

"I'm waiting for you to flee back to England… I wouldn't follow you – "

"Don't be ridiculous, I hate to burst your bubble, but you're really not as scary as you think you are. I don't find you scary at all, actually," I said smirking.

He stopped, raising his eyebrows in blatant disbelief. Then he flashed a wide, wicked smile.

"You really shouldn't have said that," he chuckled.

He growled, a low sound in the back of his throat; his lips curled back over his perfect teeth. His body shifted suddenly, half-crouched, tensed like a lion about to pounce.

I backed away from him, glaring.

"You wouldn't dare." I said my eyes narrowing.

I didn't see him leap at me — it was much too fast. I only found myself suddenly airborne, and then we crashed onto the sofa, knocking it into the wall. All the while, his arms formed an iron cage of protection around me — I was barely jostled. But I still was gasping as I tried to right myself.

He wasn't having that. He curled me into a ball against his chest, holding me more securely than iron chains. I glared at him in alarm, but he seemed well in control, his jaw relaxed as he grinned, his eyes bright only with humour.

"You were saying?" he growled playfully.

"That you are a very, very terrifying monster," I said, my sarcasm.

"Much better," he approved.

"Um." I struggled. "Can I get up now?"

He just laughed.

"Can we come in?" a soft voice sounded from the hall.

I struggled to free myself, but Edward merely readjusted me so that I was somewhat more conventionally seated on his lap. I could see it was Alice, then, and Jasper behind her in the doorway. My cheeks burned, but Edward seemed at ease.

"Go ahead." Edward was still chuckling quietly.

Alice seemed to find nothing unusual in our embrace; she walked — almost danced, her movements were so graceful — to the centre of the room, where she folded herself sinuously onto the floor. Jasper, however, paused at the door, his expression a trifle shocked. He stared at Edward's face, and I wondered if he was tasting the atmosphere with his unusual sensitivity.

"It sounded like you were having Cassia for lunch, and we came to see if you would share," Alice announced.

I laughed at her.

"Sorry, I don't believe I have enough to spare," he replied, his arms holding me even closer.

"Don't be rude, if she wants a taste," I said playing along, they all looked at me.

"What it's only a taste, and not directly from the vein." I said amused by their shocked looked.

"The weirdest part is she's telling the truth," Jasper said watching me curiously.

"I already give blood, what's the difference really." I said.

"You are one odd human," Alice said.

"Gee, thanks," I said laughing at them all.

"Can I see you in the sun sometime?" I asked curiously, I had wanted to ask him for a while and now he was in a good mood seemed a good time to ask.

"I'll show you sometime," he promised. "Is there anything in particular you two wanted?" Edward asked his siblings.

"Just wanted to show Cassia this jacket I brought for her." Alice said showing us a knitted white, grey and black patterned long cardigan type jacket.

"Alice you don't have to buy me anything, I have lots of clothes,"

"I love shopping. Here," she said chucking it towards me.

"Er thanks," I mumbled.

"No problem." She said grinning before she and Jasper left us alone.

_**I know it is very cannon chapter I tried to twits it a little but it is fairly cannon, but then it reverts back to the potter world a little, I am trying to think of what to do for Halloween, it's Cassia Potter something has to happen at Halloween :p idea's are welcome! **_

_**Oh and I have gotten a lot of worry about Bella, Edward will not like Bella so everyone take a nice deep breath, in *inhale deeply* … and out *exhale deeply* there your all relaxed :p **_

_**He is going to be able to read Bella's mind, and Bella's blood is still going to be singer blood but I have a plan for that courtesy of the wizarding world! :P which I saw someone was confused about, wars over I will have memories in this via Pensieve probably in Vampire Mate world February, March time and that will have how I have twisted the last three books into each other a bit to make it so the war ended in the May of 6**__**th**__** year rather than 7**__**th**__**!**_

_**And Amelia guest you read my mind on the Jacob thing.**_

_**Bella isn't going to like Edward and I am not going to have her super involved she's just going to kind of weave in and out a little and she isn't going to be as Bellarish as the books, she can be annoying at times I agree she'll know what's going on but won't really be involved dramatically, she isn't going to take over Cassia! Pinky swear!**_

_**And dhh why did you mention Luna? She hasn't been mentioned yet if she does at all? **_

_**Hope that has relieved some people and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_

_**JLC xxxxxxxxxx**_


	12. Don't think that!

He lifted his hand, moving it to rest against my neck. The speed of my heart reacted to that, but I persisted; leaning against the headboard of my bed.

I wasn't paying attention to my own expression, but something in it made him grow solemn. His hand dropped to his side and he stood very still, his eyes intent on my face. The silence lengthened.

"What is it?" I whispered, touching his frozen face.

His face softened under my hand, and he sighed. "I keep waiting for it to happen."

"For what to happen?" I asked, frowning.

"I know that at some point, something I tell you or something you see is going to be too much. And then you'll run away from me, screaming as you go." He smiled half a smile, but his eyes were serious. "I won't stop you. I want this to happen, because I want you to be safe. And yet, I want to be with you. The two desires are impossible to reconcile…" He trailed off, staring at my face. Waiting.

"I'm not running anywhere," I promised. "I've seen worse than vegetarian vampires. I have seen worse than normal vampire, even immoral ones."

"We'll see," he said, smiling again, I rolled my eye at him.

"You're so broody," I muttered making him chuckle, knowing he wasn't taking me seriously, I glowered putting both hands on his face and propping myself up so I could hold him as firmly as possible, locking my eyes with his.

"Edward Cullen, if there is one positive thing I can say about myself is that people never have to worry that I do not mean what I say. I never just say things to make people feel better. I speak what's on my mind, and right now, what is on my mind, is that you are being ridiculous and absurd. You are not listening to me when I say I don't care. And frankly it's beginning to piss me off a little."

He looked at me stunned for a moment, his jaw actually dropped; I lost my frustration towards him and giggled. We continued to stare at each other for a long moment.

Edward hesitated slightly, checking to see if he was in control. Slowly his cold, marble lips pressed very softly against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, melting further into him, my fingers tangled in his hair. Immediately I felt him turn to unresponsive stone beneath my lips. His hands gently,but with irresistible force, pushed my face back. I opened my eyes and saw his guarded expression.

"Oops," I breathed.

"That's an understatement."

His eyes were wild, his jaw clenched in acute restraint, yet he didn't lapse from his perfect articulation.

He held my face just inches from his.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, feeling guilty that I made it harder for him. I tried to pull away. His hands refused to let me move so much as an inch.

"Don't apologise," he said horrified as he pulled me closer. "It was just unexpected." He said chuckling, his eyes burning with excitement. I blushed. I had forgotten what I had read on vampire mates. I kept my eyes on his, watched as the excitement in them faded and gentled.

Then he smiled a surprisingly impish grin.

"There," he said, obviously pleased with himself.

"Sorry, I forgot," I mumbled, he kissed my lips softly again, not giving me a chance to respond.

"What have I just told you," he pretended to scold. "And you have thousands of delightfully positive things about you, don't sell yourself so short."

"It's kind of hard when my aunt and uncle crushed any sort of confidence I had long ago," I said, he frowned, cupping my face in his hand.

"You spoke your mind, allow me to speak mine." He said seriously. "You are a wonderful person, think about how many people love you, you are funny, witty, beautiful, and look at everything you have been through most people would have crumbled and lost their mind. You are strong; do not give up on yourself so easily."

I smiled at him, blinking hard as my eyes had begun to burn; I buried myself in his chest, he wrapped his arms around me soothingly allowing me to melt further into him.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"There is nothing to thank me for," he murmured. "I think you should sleep."

He began to sing my lullaby and I felt my eyes dropping…

I could feel cool arms wrapped around me through a blanket I shifted closer nestling into their chest.

"Good morning," he murmured.

"Morning," I mumbled back, trying to lift my heavy eyes.

"Go back to sleep," he said softly moving some of my hair from my face; I shook my head into the crook of his neck. His cold skin woke me up; I was finally able to my eyes.

"I need to get up and do some magical studying, it's kind of been neglected," I said sheepishly, looking up at his face, he smiled and pecked my lips softly.

"May I observe? I could test you?" he said eagerly, his eyes burning with curiosity.

"That will put you in Remus's good books," I said smiling, he chuckled.

"I will get changed and come over formally. Is ten preferable?"

"Sure, ten – wait – what time is it now?" I said leaning over him to look at my small red clock.

8:16, that was late for me, wow. He lifted himself gracefully of the bed, I scowled at him; jealous of his perfect balance.

"What is it?"

"Can you at least pretend to trip once or twice," I pouted, making him laugh, peck my lips once more.

"Don't forget your heart medication," he whispered, before he vanished.

Shaking my head with an amused smile on my face, I couldn't be bothered to get dressed out of my pyjamas so I pulled a cream coloured baggy hoody with a black velvet stencil of a cute cartoon owl on it **(the one from new look if you have seen it)** and shoved my feet in my red slippers and trotted downstairs to make the American classic that was pop tarts. I had a list:

Pop tarts

Beef jerky

Peanut butter and jam sandwiches

Corndogs

Chowder

Lucky charms

S'mores

Grits

Waffles

Boston cream pie

Yum! I put the Pop-tarts in the toaster and pull down the leaver.

_**(I want to try all of these hopefully I will be able to when I go to Florida in the summer!) **_

As I waited I pulled my medication from the cupboard, I noticed a half full bottle of milk, I guessed Teddy had woken up during the night. I left it there just in case Remus had only just made and as if he knew he came in from the sitting room.

"Hey cub, what you doing up?"

"Need to do some magic work; I haven't properly in a while."

"What are you planning on studying?" he asked clicking the kettle on.

"Er, some herbology and defence," I said smirking at him before making a beeline to the boiled water, pouring us both a cup of tea.

"Thanks," he said, taking the cup in both hands.

"So how long did he have you up?" I asked propping myself on the bench.

"About five," he said taking a sip of his tea.

"Ouch," I said sympathetically.

"I think he may be teething again." Remus sighed.

"Well he only has two," I said taking a sip of my own tea now. He sighed.

"I remember when you started teething," he said smiling. "You were a very well behaved baby, never fussed, or cried unless it was completely necessary."

"Even then you tried to deal with everything yourself. We knew we were doomed from the start." I heard Sirius voice at the kitchen door.

"Hi, have a good sleep?" I asked taking the Pop-tarts out of the toaster.

"Not bad, but Remus and I are reminiscing here."

"Just don't reminisce when Edward's here," I muttered under my breath, Remus heard and his lips twitched.

"Go on then," I said taking a bite of my breakfast, mmm, it was nice. I could see why they ate this, and I eagerly took another bite.

"When you started teething you tried to wipe the drool of your face, we didn't know until you cried when you put something in your mouth and it irritated your gums." Remus said.

"We all panicked because we weren't used to you crying when Peter wasn't there," Sirius said.

"Wormtail?"

"God, you hated him. Your eyes never left him when he was there and you wouldn't let him hold you, you went ballistic." Sirius said shaking his head. "Shame we didn't take it seriously, we just used to laugh it off say that because he was so short you thought he was a kid trying to get our attention."

"You can't blame yourself for not taking a baby crying seriously," I scoffed. They both chuckled at me.

"We'll show you some memories some time, once we can bring that Pensieve over legally." Remus promised.

"I look forward to it," I said smiling. "When do you reckon?"

"Probably about February time," Remus said.

"Great, Carlisle wants to see some of my, er, adventures." I tired the word cautiously watching them both tense.

"I'm not entirely sure I want to see those." I heard Sirius grumble.

"Now, I have a 3000 word Leshy essay due for Snape," I said, gathering the rest of my Pop-tarts and glumly headed upstairs to start, I checked the time _9:36_

I leaned over my bed to grab my book from underneath and began to read.

I was just finished writing my conclusion on how Leshy's were dangerous due to their camouflage as a peasant and their tickling people to death. I felt a cool arm wrap itself around my waist.

"Hey,' I said smiling at him.

"Hello," Edward said reading over my shoulder.

"Leshy," I said handing him my essay.

"Interesting, what is next?" he asked.

"Er probably this chapter on the unforgivables," I sighed turning to page 258, I felt the blood leave my face I hated that chapter it brought back so many memories. He noticed of course, he stroked my cheek, I looked up.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "Brings back unpleasant things, but I can't push it off any longer the essay is due, bloody Snape two this week," I grumbled.

"How about a small break?" he suggested. "Just as small one," he said watching my expression cautiously.

"OK half an hour then I have to make lunch and get back to it,"

"Deal," he said. "So what do you want to do to take your mind off?"

"I can tell you want to ask more questions," I sighed.

"So what is the earliest present you remember getting?" he asked me curiously, wrapping me in his arms.

"Er," the answer I had was a cotton bud but I didn't think he would like that answer.

"I'll know if you're lying," he said obviously reading what I imagined was my wary expression.

"Fine, I didn't live with Sirius properly until this year alright, he wasn't proven innocent till I was nearly sixteen and I wouldn't be able to live with him anyway because of the protection, so I lived with my aunt and uncle, who, er, didn't like magic. Anyway earliest present I can remember is a cotton bud."

He looked as though he wanted me to repeat it.

"And your best present?" he asked quietly.

"For birthday?" He nodded. "Er," I grinned. "Hedwig," I said trying not to cry.

"Cassia," he said gently.

"I had a pet since I was eleven, well I know it's sad but she was my friend, one of my first." I said. "She died in the war a year ago."

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks."

"The war with Voldemort?" He asked me, I nodded.

He stroked my cheek.

"Tell me what you're thinking," he whispered. I looked to see his eyes watching me, suddenly intent. "It's still so strange for me, not knowing."

"You know, the rest of us feel that way all the time."

"It's a hard life, but you didn't tell me."

"I was wishing I could know what you were thinking…" I hesitated.

"And?"

"And I was wishing that I wasn't nervous."

"Why are you nervous?"

"I'm just scared that…"

So quickly that I missed his movement, he was half sitting, propped up on his right arm,his left palm still in my hands. His angel's face was only a few inches from mine. I might have — should have — flinched away from his unexpected closeness, but I was unable to move. His golden eyes mesmerized me.

"What are you scared off?" he whispered intently.

"You'll, realise." I said slowly. "I'm scared you'll realise how much of a danger magnet I am, and… leave." I mumbled hiding my face in my hair.

"You can't scare me off; you could have been a hag Cassia. A hag, and I would still love you. Now, remember yesterday when you were honest with me?"

I nodded.

"Well, I wish to be honest with you," he said. "It irritates me greatly when you doubt the strength of my bond with you." he said his eyes so intense I couldn't look away.

Then without any warning he began to chuckle.

"What?" I asked him.

"You look so adorable when your eyes are wide like that," he said gently. "My little kitten," he murmured. I blushed, but I noticed a warm glow in his eyes.

"You like calling me that don't you," I said, he kissed my forehead softly. "I'll take that as a yes," I chuckled.

"Do you mind?" he said softly, I shook my head, his lips tracing across my forehead; I felt his lips twitch.

"Good," he murmured.

"Any more questions?" I asked curiously.

"What was your favourite year at school?"

"Probably third, though it wasn't at the time, But its better looking back." She said honestly. "It's where I re-met Remus,"

"How?"

"He took the Defence post for the year, so he was my professor plus secret uncle." I said grinning.

"Something a bit more conversational, what are you planning to wear for the Halloween dance?"

"Er, I was thinking about going to the Halloween party as a witch." I said, it was in idea I was toying with that way I could have my wand on me and not have to buy a costume other than a pointy hat and a fake wart.

He was still squeezing his eyes closed, but the corner of his mouth twitched.

"That is completely unimaginative." He said.

"Come on the irony would be good; the witch goes as the Muggle stereo-type." I said watching his face. "Don't say you have never thought of going to a party as a vampire." I said.

"I don't usually go to parties. If I do, I sulk in the corner."

"Does that mean you don't like dancing?" I said my voice over excited, yes he wasn't going to drag me up.

"I love dancing; I just had no partner to dance with." He said his eyes boring into mine.

"You think I am dancing? I am carting you to St Mungos. England wizard hospital, the main one anyway." I explained when he looked confused.

He chuckled. "We shall see."

"Not even in your dreams - oh never mind," I said as he chuckled at my blunder. I pouted at him.

"I don't like how weak that beat is," he said frowning at me, changing topic again. I scowled at him.

"My heart is fine," I said glaring at him. He began to play with a strand of my hair.

"I know, but it is just fine, Cassia." He said. "And it needs to be perfect," I rolled my eyes.

"I have a feeling I have someone else who wants me in a padded cell."

"Hmm, can that be arranged?" he said teasingly, he chuckled as I glared at him again.

"No it bloody can't!" I said at him, whacking his chest just as teasingly.

"Come on, lets go down," I grumbled…

"Get over yourself, you're not the most scary thing I have seen," I said rolling my eyes as Edward had mad yet another comment about how was a 'monster'.

"What is then?" he asked.

"Snape in a night shirt," I answered, Sirius and Remus pulled faces at that.

"When in the name of Merlin's saggy left – "

"–Sirius –" Remus scolded.

" – did you see that," Sirius said.

"It's a long story,"

"You poor baby," Sirius said walking over and picking me up and cradling me in his arms.

"Sirius!" I snarled. Edward laughed.

"Seriously cub, how on earth,"

"When I solved the egg, on the map, I saw Crouch in Snape's office, so I went down and forgot about the step on the way to the dungeons dropped the egg and it opened, Flich and Mrs Norris showed up then Snape in his nightshirt then Crouch as Moody in his nightshirt."

Remus and Sirius shuddered.

"Egg? Map? Step?" Edward asked.

"Aw you look cute confused, bet I won't see that often," she said giggling at his expression, pulling away from Sirius. "That will be going in the Pensieve I am sure Alice will appreciate that,"

"I am sure she will find it amusing she has probably already seen your plan therefore already witness my expression," he said, gently pulling me back toward where he was seated, I noticed Sirius and Remus's expressions but ignored it.

"For that the suggestion of testing me later is now not only mandatory but it is going to be a two hour test."

"Isn't that worse for you I will soon see your concentrating face," he whispered in my ear. I groaned and went to get up.

"I'm making spaghetti, but it shouldn't be too long," I said before heading towards the kitchen. He was too damn charming, he just mesmerised everyone. Stupid sexy vampire, I thought irritated as I chopped up the carrots. I could hear the muffled speech of the three men in my life getting to know each other, I smiled.

I walked back in half an hour later to hear.

"So you met Cassia on the train to Hogwarts when she was thirteen?"

"Yes," Remus said smiling.

"No don't remember!" I said scowling at Edward. "He's asking so he can see me that age in your memories."

Edward chuckled.

"I've already seen you as a baby Cassia," he said smiling. "I must say you were particularly adorable,"

"Shut up," I hissed blushing.

"What did you show him?" I demanded of the two of them noticing they were smirking.

"What we were discussing earlier," Sirius said taking a plate of spaghetti.

"You know one day I will actually feed you dog food," I grumbled digging into my own plate making the others laugh…

"Can I show you something?" he asked, sudden excitement flaring in his eyes.

"Show me what?"

"I'll show you how I travel in the forest." He saw my expression. "Don't worry, you'll be very safe." His mouth twitched up into that crooked smile so beautiful my heart nearly stopped.

"Will you turn into a bat?" I teased.

He laughed, louder than I'd ever heard. "Like I haven't heard that one before!"

"Right, I'm sure you get that all the time."

"Come on, little coward, climb on my back."

I huffed. "I'm not a coward." I waited to see if he was kidding, but, apparently, he meant it. He smiled as he read my hesitation, and reached for me. My heart reacted; even though he couldn't hear my thoughts, my pulse always gave me away. He then proceeded to sling me onto his back, with very little effort on my part, besides, when in place, clamping my legs and arms so tightly around him that it would choke a normal person. It was like clinging to a stone. I could see the beautiful red sky out of my window.

"I'm a bit heavier than your average backpack," I warned.

"Hah!" he snorted. I could almost hear his eyes rolling. I'd never seen him in such high spirits before.

And then he was running.

I loved it. It was like riding my broom again only twenty times faster.

He streaked through the dark, thick underbrush of the forest like a bullet. There was no sound, no evidence that his feet touched the earth. His breathing never changed, never indicated any effort. But the trees flew by at deadly speeds, always missing us by inches. The cool forest air whipped against my face and burned them.

Then it was over.

"Exhilarating, isn't it?" His voice was high, excited.

He stood motionless, waiting for me to climb down. I tried, but my muscles wouldn't respond. My arms and legs stayed locked around him.

"Cassia?" he asked, anxious now.

"That was brilliant," I gasped.

"Would you like to run some more?" he asked clearly amused.

"Yeah," I said enthusiastically not caring at this point that he was laughing at my reaction internally.

"Then hold on tight little tigerkitten," he said before he set of running again...

"Well you distracted me from all work," I said as we walked back upstairs after making eating the tuna fish pie I made for dinner.

"You got some done," he pointed out.

"Yeah nowhere near as much as I would have, I think next weekend I'll have to really try," I sighed.

He leaned beside me; cautiously I reached up to his cheek and stroked it gently trying to imitate what from when he did it to closed his eyes. "You can't imagine how that feels." He sighed, I smiled looking down.

"Cassia what is it?" he asked tilting my head up.

"It's just…" I couldn't tell him what I was thinking it could hurt him.

"Just what?" he murmured.

I fidgeted, unable to answer. He groaned in frustration again.

"Oh, I reckon I am going have fun with this." I said grinning evilly.

"Cassia," he pleaded.

"Ok, just I feel a little guilty." I said biting my lip.

"Why do you feel guilty?" he said softly.

"Cause I'm not in love with you yet. I just like you and I'm your mate and I know what that means and I just feel really guilty." I said not looking at him.

"Cassia even when it does develop into love you will not love me as much as I love you," he said kissing my forehead. I scowled pulling back.

"Hey I am a very passionate emotion filled person I may bloody well do," I said making him laugh again.

"You are so adorable," he murmured.

"You are not meant to find me adorable when I am annoyed." I said.

"Sorry kitten," he murmured his lips trailing down to my neck now. 'Cassia, there is no need to feel guilty you said so yourself one day when you know me better you may find you love me and as I learn more about you I fall deeper and deeper."

I blushed crimson.

"Cheesy git," I mumbled not looking at him, but I could tell that he was amused by my embarrassment.

"I'm going to go and put my pyjamas on," I whispered pulling myself from his grip and grabbing my pyjamas. When I returned I pulled the covers over the top me snuggling into him as he lay above.

He grinned his crooked smile at me, stopping my breath and my heart. There was nothing about him that could be improved upon. Well maybe he's belief that I was a fragile doll but other than that.

"What magic creatures have you encountered?" he asked me softly tucking my hair behind my ear.

"You mean been attacked by or met?" I asked not sure, to soften the blow we often called out attacks adventures or encounters.

He looked strained. "Attacked by." He said, ah not the original question.

"Centaurs, werewolves, a Cerberus, uh,' I counted on my fingers. "Giants, dragons, Basilisk, merpeople… kinda, grindylows, dementors, er, acromantulas, technically house elf attacked me but he was trying to help me too. That's all I can think of." I said trying not to laugh at his horrified expression. "Oh and a troll." I said I couldn't help but grin at the memory. Ah the joys of being hung upside down while your best friend whacks a troll on the head with his own club.

"I asked for attacked by." He said.

"I know," I replied coolly. "I didn't say Vampires did I?"

He scowled then his jaw dropped.

"Did you just say all those?"

"You have a photographic memory and perfect hearing," I remind him frowning.

His hands clenched tighter.

"Relax ok, I'm still here it's no big deal," I said looking in his eyes, he frowned but let it go.

"Maybe you should sleep," he said stroking my cheek.

"Yeah, so much for studying all day."

"Next week, I am going hunting you will not have any distractions," he said promised looking sad but amused at the same time.

"Ok," I mumbled letting my eyes drop I rested my head on his shoulder and drifted into sleep.

_**Hope you guys like it! The next chapter will be about the 20**__**th**__** April enjoy! Sorry exams are raising there ugly heads!**_

_**My amazing beta everyone! **_

_**RIP Richard Griffiths! **_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	13. Field Trip and Too much info!

My eyes fluttered open and I realised that my vision was blocked by something, I blinked a few more times to realises it was my pillow; I sat up, feeling cool arms wrap around me.

"Hey what happened?" I said as I saw the state of my bed sheets.

"You had a nightmare, I got you to settle back, but your head was on my collar bone so I couldn't tidy up, I just moved and you woke,"

I nodded rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Well that's why I get for discussing my many encounters with various creatures just before sleeping. "Did I say anything?"

He nodded. "You were mumbling about Hagrid and monster," he said tilting his head slightly.

"Ah, ok," I muttered knowing what I had dreamed about now. He looked at me curiously.

"Not a chance," I grumbled. He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"I'll be back soon,"

"Bye," I said as he pecked my lips before he vanished…

"What's this," he said as he examined my Gryffindor lion jumper as I shut the car door.

"It's a hand-knitted jumper from Mrs Weasley back in third year that I have reshaped to fit me by magic," I said grinning. He stared at the scarlet sweater for a few more seconds before smirking.

He wanted to know about people today: more about my friends, their hobbies, what we'd done in our free time together. It was nice to have the small break from the psychoanalysis at the weekend, but it had returned, despite his new knowledge about me.

He had turned the radio to an oldies station, and he sang along with a song I'd never heard. He knew every line. "You like fifties music?" I asked.

"Music in the fifties was good. Much better than the sixties, or the seventies, ugh!" He shuddered. "The eighties were bearable."

"Not a Jackson five fan then." I grinned, he chuckled.

"I was there at their first show," he said.

"That is such a weird concept," I said giggling. As he pulled back up on Sirius's drive. "Today went too quickly," I said as he parked.

"It's funny I used to despise school, but now your there…" he murmured, I blushed starting to get out of the car, but he wasn't having that.

Before I could blink I was in his arms, they created an inescapable snare.

"Edward," I hissed, he chuckled, kissing my lips softly.

"I shall see you shortly," he said before allowing me to wriggle from his grasp and head towards the house…

The next day was the field trip, thinking it was better to be safe than sorry, I wore a pair of light blue dungarees with a long sleeved top that was navy with yellow strips. I put two low plaits in my hair leaving only my fringe. Once I was already I left the front door to see the Volvo waiting for me. I slit in.

"Hi," I said smiling.

"Hello," he said taking in what I was wearing.

"I don't see the point of getting my best clothes mucky," I said smiling at him, he smirked.

"I like it, it is very adorable."

"Shut up," I mumbled, making him chuckled as I blushed.

As we arrived at the school I could see two coaches ready to take us to this greenhouse thing, I smiled at all the Muggles smiling and laughing with each other, acting their age. Joking being idiots, I wished I could do that sometimes.

"Edward I call dibs on her," Alice said linking her arm in mine, snapping me out of my thoughts, I looked up at Edward wondering what his reaction would be, he raised an eyebrow.

"Sit away, go on, shoo." Alice said. "Other bus, I want to talk without your nosing,"

"Alice he'll hear on the other coach," I said amused.

"He won't if he knows what's good for him," Alice said beaming at me.

"Because you scream terrifying Alice," I said laughing as she dragged me on the bus.

"Well I am the most deadly thing on this bus," she whispered in my ear so I barely heard it.

"Now that is a scary concept," I chuckled. "So why are we sending Edward on the other bus?"

"Because I want to get to know you a bit better,"

"Well, I'm a girl, seventeen, Leo," I said giggling as she nudged me.

"I'm serious,"

"Ok alright, I'm stubborn, loyal, and as my family put it and I quote 'bloody scrawny self-sacrificing little git' stop laughing," I said smirking as Alice began to laugh.

"That's better," she said her eyes gleaming. "What else?"

"Er, I can promise you that you lot will never have a dull moment ever again with me around, I am a complete danger magnet."

"Emmett will be pleased he gets bored easy," she said.

"He's really funny, you're all great." I said smiling, I was amazed not only they knew me but they accepted me so easily.

"So are you, your amazingly down to earth for all the attention you get," she said, I looked down and laughed nervously.

"Have you read the paper? I'm a nut job half the time." I mumbled.

"But the other half you're the pride of the wizarding world." She said beaming at me.

"Very consistent," I laughed.

"Is that why you moved here, it's been pretty full on,"

"No kidding did you see the one where it became front page because I dropped a sickle, that was the final straw,"

"I can imagine, to be fair to them you did stop someone who had been terrorising them for nearly thirty years on and off,"

"True but still front page for dropping a bit of money on the floor," I said rolling my eyes.

"They'll calm down,"

"I reckon they'll say that I don't care because I didn't go to the people that Voldemort effected, I wouldn't be surprised,"

"I am sure they wouldn't, have you read since they left,"

"No,"

"There are wondering where you are and one of your friends did a story about you about the real you,"

"What! Who? When?" I said clutching her arm.

"Yesterday's paper and it was Ron Weasley he gave it to the Quibbler,"

I groaned running my hands through my hair.

"Stop you'll mess up the plaits,"

"Alice that is so not my priority right now," I said rubbing my eyes. I was going to kill him when I got back he knew I wasn't reading the prophet. "I am going to kill him! What does it say?"

"Just that you're very modest; and very oblivious to your fame at times; you don't get how you can be centre of attention and you're not that comfortable about it." She said, I groaned again. "The pictures are cute,"

"Shut up Alice," I said taking out the plaits to do them again.

"You know when you go back…"

"I know but to be honest a lot of this was to try and feel normal and get used to the fact no one once to kill me for the first time." I said laughing shaking my head.

"Ok were here everyone off the bus," Mr Banner said, I groaned I so wasn't in the mood for looking a plants.

Edward was waiting by the bus door, as soon as I got off he pulled my too him using the straps of the dungarees.

"Cute," I muttered, he chuckled.

"Edward release Cassia, your lab partners at the minute, not romantic partners," Mr Banner said making me laugh when he released me.

"What?"

"Well he is younger than you by a fair bit and he thinks he has more authority over a vampire, how is that not funny." He rolled his eyes at me and steered me towards the greenhouse.

"Ok everyone follow me," Mr Banner said heading into the greenhouse, I groaned.

"What did Alice say to get you in this mood?"

"Like you weren't listening," I said looking at him not believing a word.

"I wasn't Alice wasn't kidding,"

"Just yesterday's paper," I grumbled. "I take it you read the paper,"

"I do, I must say the pictures are adorable," he said, wrapping me back in his arms.

"Shut up," I snapped, pulling away and storming ahead, clenching my fists as I could still hear him laughing.

"You know sucking me dry is easier than irritating me to death," I grumbled under my breath to quiet for anyone but Alice or Edward to hear. Suddenly I felt his arms again.

"That is not funny," he growled in my ear. I shrugged and started to pay attention to Mr Banner.

"– Egg shells, carrot tops it's so cool. Eric could you." he gestured to the pump; Eric began to compress the top of the compost as Mr Banner extracted the brown murky liquid.

"There a steaming cup of compost tea." The boys especially Tyler jumped forward and took the cup off him laughing.

"This is recycling in its simplest form – guys don't drink it! There's ants…" his voice faded as he chased after them I giggled in amusement.

"Having fun," he said.

"Who said your forgiven," I said taking our sheet and heading outside, to stop him worrying, I reached on my tip toes to peck his lips it wasn't as hard as it would be he was already looking down. Then left him looking stunned, smiling as I went to check on the compost heap outside if I hated the smell I could only imagine what it would be like for those two. I noticed the boys there, as I walked over I noticed that Eric had a worm on a stick.

"Cassia, Cassia, look. It's a worm." Mike and Tyler laughed at him. "It's a worm." Eric said laughing along with him. Wow, no matter where in the world, no matter the country, culture. Magical or non-magical. All boys are idiots with smaller brains than children. He went to put it in my face. I sigh picked it up and put it back.

They all looked at me stunned.

"You touched it,"

"Yes," I said.

"But you're a girl,"

"Your point?" I said frowning at them.

"Awesome! Nice one England," Mike said putting his arm around my shoulders, I gently pulled him off.

"Just don't chop it in half that myth isn't true, alright," I said as I went to the other compost heap.

And began to do what we were supposed to be doing…

On the way back Alice allowed Edward to sit beside me (the teacher said we needed to discuss which area of the greenhouse ecosystem we could do our project on.)

We got back and Mr Banner told us there was no point going to class for half an hour so that we should go home now and start working on our projects.

"You want to come back to ours," Edward said.

"Sure, I'd love to see Esme again," I said eagerly.

"We will have to be quiet, Carlisle is on night shift," he said shooting me his crooked grin.

"Ha ha," I muttered sarcastically. Beaming Edward steered me towards the car opening the front door for me as Alice got in the back.

"I want to read the article Ron wrote," I said once I knew there was no way any muggles could be listening in to the conversation.

"You can do that while we cook you something to eat, and take it home to Sirius and Remus," Alice said. "I know you always cook, you have a good reason to, but you should get the night of every now and then."

"Thanks Alice but you really don't – Mmm!" my protest was muffled by Alice pressing her hand against my mouth. She laughed at my annoyed expression and let go.

"Were giving you the night off," Alice said mock sternly. I sighed surrendering, I could do some charms work anyway.

As soon as a walked through the door I saw Carlisle and Esme waiting for us.

"Hello," I said smiling at both of them.

"Hello again Cassia," Esme said beaming at me.

"I hope Alice didn't drag you here unwillingly," Carlisle said, making Alice pout as I laughed.

"No no, she didn't but she is threatening to drag me shopping," I said.

"I am taking you shopping and that is the end of it," Alice said wearing the same expression as she wore in the car when I had complained, Edward's arm snared itself around my waist again, I moved closer.

"Oh Cassie do you want to read that article or not," Alice said holding the Quibbler in her hand. I look it off her wearily worried about what I would find in it, as soon as I took it I flushed in embarrassment, there was a photo of me moments after Voldemort was defeated, I looked like I'd been backed up on six times then once more for good luck before being dragged through a hedge backwards.

"How is that photo adorable?" I said looking up at Edward and Alice.

"You look like your half asleep and you look happy." Edward murmured.

"That'll be because it's been over for about a minute before this was taken." I grumbled as I began to read the article ignoring the other pictures.

**Our real hero **

_**A lot of you think you know Cassia Potter, I lot of your kids have told you stories about the rumours, the stories behind her experiences at Hogwarts. I am writing this to tell you about the girl behind the name. The girl most of you are not interested in and never want to be. My sister Cassie.**_

_**Most wish to be Cassia Potter when they are young, even I admit now me and my siblings used to play Cassia Potter, that information has remained hidden from her as I know she would get embarrassed then take the mickey out of us (me especially). **_I laughed he wasn't wrong, I continued to read eagerly.

_**But coming to know her as a person I don't think I could handle the pressure it is to be her, since the battle I have become famous too and the sudden fame is overwhelming, for her at 11 it must have shocked her beyond this world.**_

_**Who would want to be Cassia anyway? Hunted by the most dangerous man in our history doesn't sound like fun, and I know it isn't I was terrified that he would succeed what I would never see her again, and that's from a friend not Cassia herself. Who had to deal with ridicule form her peers when something went wrong. Who yoyoed between your hero, and a delusional teenage celebrity. You who went to school with her remember the Chamber of Secrets, the Triwizard Tournament how you all turned on her. Then suddenly you rejoice in her excellence when you discover your accusations false. Who walked to Voldemort believing she was going to die. **_

_**Would you like people to stare and whisper as you pass? Point at the mark on your face. I've watched for seven years as her face drops as someone realises who she is and everything changes, they never treat her like a normal person ever again. Well most people anyway. **_

_**So to you lot she may be hero and defeater of evil, who must be watched and admired to the point of where she flees the country for space. But to me Cassia Potter is Cassie the scrawny self-sacrificing little git that offered me her friendship on the 1**__**st**__** of September what seemed like a thousand years ago.**_

_**So next time you read something about her or see her on the street remember there is actually a real person behind the name. And it's that person is the real hero. **_

I wiped my eyes. Who knew Ron had tact! I felt cool arms wrap around me and cool breath through my hair as Edward kissed the top of my head.

"Are you alright?" he murmured.

"Yeah fine, it's just weird Ron having so much tact," I said wiping my eyes again. "Still going to kill him.

"Here you go honey," Esme said handing me the Chilli con carne.

"Thank you," I said as I took a mouthful. Wow for someone who didn't eat Esme really knew how to cook.

Not long after this Edward left to go and pick up Rosalie and Emmett, I noticed Carlisle and Esme watching me wearily, as though they thought I would only be calm when he was here to protect me. But to protect me from what I couldn't understand? I ignored the looked and continued to talk to Alice as she dragged me upstairs to see some of the new things she bought me.

"I don't need any more new clothes," I protested as she practically carried me up.

"Just try these two tops, these jeans and that jacket, they wouldn't let me buy anything else for you this time, Rosalie said that I'd scare you off," Alice pouted.

"Well if the venom and blood sucking doesn't do it excess clothes will," I said mock seriously before giving a small chuckle.

"You are way too relaxed about the fact I could kill you without you even knowing about it," Alice said. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah Alice, you all scream terrifying, trust me I know what you can do, I just know you won't do it to me, or any other human, your moral and good." I said, before I was done Alice hugged me tightly.

"That's such a sweet thing to say,"

"Thanks does that mean don't have to try on the clothes?" I asked hopefully.

"Not a chance, come on, Potter, strip."

"At least leave the room so I can change." I protested.

"Why?"

"Because you think my neck is the only one I have? And you'll see more than I will, out!" I demanded.

"Cassia how many,"

"I can see about four," I said calmly. On my arms and legs alone, like the one on my neck, I thought so I wouldn't give away I was lying to her.

"Alright I'll be right outside the door," she said, I could tell that she didn't trust the number I had given her.

The red jeans weren't bad, they fit nicely and they matched the white strap top with the picture of Bambi on which had made me laugh when I saw it. I looked at my arms and sighed, I was going to need to start wearing blemish remover, everywhere. I prodded the long slash on the inside of my right forearm that was one scar I would never forget. I closed my eyes and shook my head. No point thinking about it now, I scolded myself. He returned and you made sure he couldn't do it again and get the leather jacket on before the crazy shopaholic pixie comes back in.

I came out showing Alice the clothes; she beamed and dragged me downstairs.

"Ta dah, doesn't she look nice?" she said making twirl.

"Alice I'm not a doll," I grumbled hiding my face in my hair as my cheeks burned.

"Aw she's blushing," Emmett cued.

"Shut up, Emmett," I muttered before I was suddenly on the sofa.

"We're going to watch a movie, you want to join before you go back, Edward's already sent food around to yours." Alice said.

"Sure, what movie,"

"What's your favourite?" Edward asked me.

"I dunno I haven't realty watched that many," I said.

"You seen men in Black?" Emmett asked.

"Men in Black," I laughed what a stupid name for a film. "No what's that."

"She's watching all three," Emmett said as though I had committed some crime.

"Life of Pi?"

"Nope,"

"How about –?"

"The only things I have ever seen are Disney films from Christmas, Easter and End of year in Primary school otherwise I know nothing about anything else." I said.

"We need to educate this girl." Emmett said seriously, I laughed at him, typical Emmett.

"The men in Black tonight then we will move onto the others another time." Carlisle said looking amused by Emmett's reaction

Suddenly trailers appeared on the television and I found myself on Edward's lap. I blushed and tried to squirm away.

"Really that's how slow human reactions are," Emmett teased.

"Shut up moron, mine I fast for humans, even for the magical community." I said glaring at him. "We can't all be freakishly fast."

"Can you believe she is going as a witch to the Halloween dance, it is ridiculously unimaginative." Edward said, shaking his head in amusement. Wait going I thought he was hunting this weekend.

"Going?" I asked. "I thought you were hunting?"

"Saturday and Sunday were hunting Cassia, we are going to the ball," Edward said, making me groan, I thought I was off the hook.

'So I have to go?"

"Yes, and you have to dance," he said wrapping his arms around me, I snorted.

"Good luck with that one," I said patting his shoulder. The others looked amused knowing as well as I did deep down, that I would be forced to dance.

"Shh have your argument later, even though we all know what is going to happen its starting." Emmett said impatiently making me shake my head in amusement before turning back to the screen…

"Ok so for the fancy dress I really want to do something special this year," Alice said as she drove me back, it was both funny and irritating as she and Edward fought over who took me home like I was the new shiny toy.

"Like?" I pressed, fully understanding why Alice wouldn't let him in the car.

"Something meaningful to all of us I mean you and Edward are going as a witch and vampire, the rest something linking to our human life, Rose a women from 1930, Jazz is a solider from civil war times, Emmett I am not sure,"

"Maybe a bear? Or robin hood," I said biting my lip.

"Brilliant," she said beaming at me.

"Alice road, and I don't care you don't need to look!" I said before she could open her mouth.

"I don't know anything about my human life,"

"Yeah but your psychic, stereo type that," I said as we parked outside my house.

"Brilliant," she beamed hugging me tightly.

"Oh Alice," I said.

"Yes,"

"Why were Carlisle and Esme looking at my weirdly when Edward left." I asked. Throughout the movies my mind was thinking about possible reasons why they would act like that, the one that continued to creep back in my mind was they didn't like me and they pretended for Edward's sake.

"Oh they just worry that you are more frightened of everyone than you look." Alice said.

I looked at her in amazement. That was it? I got myself all worked up for nothing.

"So they do like me?" I said; she looked at me with a scowl on her face.

"Of course they do you didn't think… oh Cassia you idiot." She said shaking her head. "Listen, we all love you, you're a part of the family now and not just through Edward."

"Thanks," I said sheepishly, she gave me a hug.

"Go on get inside before I bang your head to knock sense in you," she said, I laughed but did as I was told.

"Oh Cassie,"

"Yeah,"

"I'm going to sneak over when Edward's not here to give you the costumes, you have somewhere to hide,"

"I'm sure I'll find something," I said grinning, having a few places in mind already, I shut the door behind me and as I entered the house I heard Alice drive away.

"Hey Cassia, how was the trip?" Remus asked.

"Sod the trip Cassie, what happened at the Cullen's?"

"What nothing?" I said confused.

"It's ten,"

"So I texted Remus saying we were watching Men in Black," I said confused.

"And what is that code for, I was a teenager once you know," Sirius accused.

"Yes, Sirius but unlike you, Cassia is very sensible and will only be with one partner and not in the way that you were," Remus said with a stern look on his face, and then looked at me. His lips twitched as I turned green I didn't not need to know what my godfather got up to at Hogwarts.

"Too much information," I said pulling a face.

"Oh have you ever sat in the Astronomy tower,"

"No I haven't, just because I didn't doesn't mean I don't know where people did and arrgh. Generations of the same family in the same… I'm going to be sick." I said heading to the toilet just in case I could hear both men laughing at me. Gits.

When I was confident I wasn't going to vomit I picked up the mirror. Ron was in serious trouble.

"Ronald Weasley," I said grimly, a familiar freackled face appeared.

"Hey Cass, what's up?" he said. Ha, he even looked guilty and scared, time for some revenge.

"Nothing much, are you alright you look a little nervous?" I said as thought I didn't want to jump through the mirror and strangle him.

"Oh just things," he said lamely.

"Oh I thought it would be to do with your little article but silly me I know you couldn't have wrote that because you value your life right Ron?"

He shuddered at my glare.

"Oh for goodness sake Ron, she's the other side of the world she can't get anywhere near you, and by the time she can you'll be forgiven."

"Hermione, have you forgotten who you're talking about here," I teased. "Your still in trouble but overall you did a good job… other than the bloody photo's what you put them in for?" I demanded.

"Well Hermione said a picture is worth a thousand words and I didn't want to get really mushy so I put some of them in." he said nervously, I laughed at him. Only Ron could come to that conclusion, I could hear Hermione laughing as well.

"Oh God Ron," I said wiping my eyes. "It is so hard to be mad at you when you say things like that."

"How is everything?" Hermione said coming into the frame. "I mean, how's everything going with Edward, he's defiantly not there this time is he?"

"Nope coast is clear," I said blushing as I remembered.

"Good," Hermione beamed. "Ron get out," she ordered. "Right,"

"Well first of you were right about Saturday." I started…

I curled up resting my head on his shoulder; he wrapped his arm around me before pulling me closer. I smiled as my eyes closed; I felt cool lips on the top of my head. Yep I could really get used to this…

_**Hope you guys liked this chapter the next one is Halloween! Enjoy it'll be about a month. I know I sound like a broken record but exams are stressing me out. Looking forward to going to Florida, out of curiosity is anyone going to Disney or universal between 27**__**th**__** till the 18**__**th**__** of July? I is curious :P**_

_**xxxxxxx**_


	14. Technical Diffculties

**Technical Difficulties!**

**Hey everyone I have a bit of bad news I fell on my laptop and have busted the screen :'( **

**The documents are fine so don't panic, however until it is fixed I cannot access them, I am talking to you via school, when I am meant to be revising for my exam tomorrow (that shows where my loyalties lie :P) Anyway we haven't got the money to fix it until after we come back from Florida so the next update will probably be about late July, not later than the 5****th**** of August I solemnly swear! Not abandoning just clumsiness at its most irritating! **

**SORRY! Please stay with me you guys are awesome! **

**JLC xxxx**

**bexymae sorry I can't contact you either when you are done with the chapters please send them and i'll update the minute my laptop is fixed!**


End file.
